


Покажи мне свой мир

by Smai_lick_94



Series: #ВБункере [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fantastic, M/M, Mpreg, Mutants, Mutation, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир после ядерной катастрофы. Молодой омега, оказывающийся в руках врага. Своеобразная история о красавице и чудовище. Совсем отдалённо, но всё же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

POV Бэлл

 

Меня зовут Бэлл. Я омега из рода людей. Возможно, моя принадлежность к роду – бессмысленное уточнение, но для меня это важно. Мне двадцать три, я замужем, детей у меня нет. Пожалуй, это всё, что нужно знать обо мне – намного интереснее то, где и как я живу. 

А живу я в городе, который когда-то назывался Шеридан, бывший штат Вайоминг. Почему бывший? О, это долгая история. Наш мир, насыщенный новыми технологиями, развитой медициной, социальными благами рухнул. Это происходило постепенно. Как известно, путь цивилизации вымощен консервными банками: долго, очень долго планета сопротивлялась нападкам людей, которые вырубали леса, загрязняли воздух и воду, истребляли животных, создавали вирусы и всячески пытались идти ей наперекор. Сначала появилось множество новых болезней, против которых не было вакцины. Потом на человечество обрушился страшный удар – этим болезням оказались подвержены только женщины. И постепенно, одна за одной, они умерли. Передовые учёные попытались воссоздать женщину искусственным образом, но она не прожила и нескольких дней. И тогда людям ничего не осталось, как создать вирус, способный видоизменить уже существующего человека, изменить его генетический код, перестроить его организм. Так появился новый пол – мужчины, способные вынашивать и рожать детей. Общественность не сразу приняла мысль, что все мужчины, оставшиеся на земле, хотят или не хотят, должны вступать в гомосексуальные отношения для продолжения рода. Однако выбора у них не оставалось. Учёные долгое время дорабатывали вирус, совершенствовали его, и, наконец, добавили в него гены волков – теперь выбранный спутник жизни выбирался единожды, раз и навсегда, то есть один раз созданная пара была нерасторжима. Это было хорошо, потому что понятие «измена» кануло в Лету. Постепенно вирус мутировал, и его проявления стали физическими – обычные мужчины, которых раньше изменения не затрагивали, всё же, подверглись некоторой деформации: теперь мужчина (или альфа, как стали их называть) мог поставить своему омеге метку – и эта метка значила больше, чем кольцо на пальце и печать в паспорте вместе взятые. Женщины, которых изначально помнили старики, постепенно оказались забыты, потому что чувства альфы, испытываемые к омеге, были намного сильнее, чем чувство мужчины, испытываемое к женщине. Даже самые заядлые противники вируса, встретив свою истинную пару, теряли голову и становились самыми нежными, самыми заботливыми и надёжными мужьями для своих омег. На некоторое время в мире наступила благодатная тишина, всё вернулось на круги своя: люди жили, как прежде, работали, заводили семьи, растили детей и внуков. Но, как и всё хорошее, это затишье должно было рано или поздно закончиться. Началась Третья Мировая война, инициатором которой выступили США, и очень скоро враждующие стороны вспомнили о ядерном оружии. Многие страны Европы были начисто стёрты с лица Земли, крупнейшие города Америки, Канады, России, Японии и Китая были уничтожены, а большая часть человечества пала жертвой бомбёжек. За техногенной катастрофой последовали природные – ледники, давно уже пугавшие учёных, растаяли, и огромная часть суши была затоплена. Под воду ушла и так безлюдная Европа, Япония, все крупные (и уж тем более мелкие) океанские острова, Панамский перешеек, соединявший Северную и Южную Америку, да и сами материки значительно уменьшились в размерах, и горстка выживших вынуждена была уйти вглубь страны, подальше от смертоносной воды. Дикие животные постепенно вымерли, уничтоженные радиацией и голодом. Более того, человечество утеряло все свои достижения – без электричества остановились заводы, рухнула связь с окружающим миром, и людям пришлось возвращаться к своим истокам – к жизни без света и воды в домах, к ручному производству одежды и вещей первой необходимости, к частному производству пищевых продуктов (проще говоря, к содержанию огорода). Все тут же ринулись читать давно забытые книги о выращивании картофеля и о разведении домашнего скота. И всё было бы хорошо, но отравленная радиацией земля порождала уродливые, ядовитые подобия бывших растений, непригодные для пищи. За неимением другого пропитания люди ели то, что могли вырастить своими силами – и это привело к жутким последствиям. Вместо сладких розовеньких малышей на свет стали появляться отвратительные уродцы, агрессивные и не приспособленные к жизни в обществе. Конечно, обычные детки тоже рождались, и таких особо берегли – чтобы не случилось чего. А вот уродцы, подрастая, начинали приносить массу проблем, поэтому спустя некоторое время их всех посадили в грузовики (те, что ещё работали), отвезли куда-то далеко и оставили в бесплодной пустыне. Всех рождающихся мутантов сразу же отвозили подальше, не внимая мольбам убитых горем омег. Как вскоре выяснилось, это было роковой ошибкой: оставленные под палящим солнцем дети и подростки не только не погибли, но образовали свою колонию в Буффало. Всех младенцев, которых отвозили в пустыню, они подбирали и вскармливали (Бог знает чем), и постепенно кучка отщепенцев преобразовалась в целый город, населённый агрессивными мутантами, по большей части альфами, которые совершали налёты на Шеридан. Сначала их нападения рассматривались как простое мародёрство и грабёж, но вскоре стало очевидно иное – они под шумок уводят к себе омег, чтобы те могли родить им детей. Никто из альф, пытавшихся отвоевать назад своих супругов, назад не вернулся. По городу прополз омерзительный слух о том, что мутанты едят тех, кто попал к ним в лапы. Людям свойственно приукрашивать и без того жуткие вещи. Со временем жители города смирились с тем, что вернуть назад украденных омег невозможно, поэтому вокруг города начали банально воздвигать укрепления, чтобы можно было давать мутантам отпор. 

За пару сотен лет люди приспособились к жизни в мире, наполненном радиацией, и постепенно количество мутантов, рождённых от нормальных людей, почти сошло на нет. Мутанты всё так же пытались проникнуть в город, чтобы увести в плен омег, и, как ни грустно это звучит, порой им это удавалось. Но, всё же, постепенно жизнь вошла в какую-никакую колею, вполне себе размеренную и спокойную. 

И вот, со времён войны прошло четыреста лет, со времени, когда нормальные дети стали появляться на свет чаще, чем мутанты – примерно двести. Я родился спустя четыреста лет после страшной катастрофы, которая разрушила наш мир. Сейчас всё более-менее тихо, мы приспособлены к жизни в неверном свете восковых свечей, среди домашнего хозяйства. Дома, в которых изначально жили наши предки, давно перестроены заново, их окружают бесконечные амбары, пристройки, овчарни и хлева, в которых мы разводим домашних животных, храним зерно и другие продукты сельского хозяйства. О мире Доядерной Эпохи теперь можно узнать только из старых книг, которые мы храним, как зеницу ока, оберегая их от солнечных лучей и влаги, чтобы ни в коем случае не утерять свою историю, сказки о волшебном мире, который был наполнен техникой, всевозможными устройствами для работы и развлечений, вещами, которые мы теперь можем только представлять себе. В книгах можно прочесть даже о тех временах, когда не было альф и омег, а были мужчины и женщины, леди и джентльмены. Женщины ходили в длинных рубашках, которые назывались платьями, использовали всякие краски и украшения, чтобы подчеркнуть свою красоту. Но это было совсем давно, потом – в двадцатом и двадцать первом веках они стали носить брюки, коротко стричь волосы – и стали похожи на нас, омег. Я люблю читать книги. В них всё очень красиво, совсем не так, как в жизни. Нет, я не жалуюсь, конечно, я живу совсем неплохо. Я замужем, живу в хорошем доме, у нас с мужем большое хозяйство, мы не голодаем. Но детей пока заводить побаиваемся – наслушались жутких историй. Но мой муж… он хороший, конечно, честный и трудолюбивый. Но несколько грубоват. Он всегда занят хозяйством, ему нет времени на меня. А как в книжках поначитаешься историй о любви, красивых ухаживаниях, страстных признаниях и клятвах – так хочется всё это испытать. Настоящие чувства. Я замужем, но метка Дюка так и не проступила. Я знаю, что он не испытывает ко мне любви. Привязанность? Возможно. Дружба? Может быть. Но не любовь. То, что происходит ночью в нашей постели похоже скорее на механическое удовлетворение физической потребности, причём его, а не моей. Я, собственно говоря, просто позволяю ему делать то, что называется супружеским долгом, но никаких чувств у меня это не вызывает. Я запросто могу перечислить многие его достоинства, которые могли бы послужить толчком к пробуждению чувства, но это бессмысленно – за пять лет брака ни одна струна в моей душе не шевельнулась, ни одной нежной мысли по отношению к Дюку я не припомню. Мне с ним спокойно, я знаю, что этот человек будет достойным отцом моих детей – и только. Но сейчас мы живём не в тех условиях, чтобы жаловаться. Такое понятие как «истинная пара» стало красивым преданием, передающимся из уст в уста. Сейчас главное не романтика и любовь, а крепкий брак, способный обеспечить несколько здоровых малышей. Все так живут. Я за всю свою сознательную жизнь не помню ни одного омегу, который мог бы похвастаться меткой на плече. Зато пятью крепкими детишками – это сколько угодно. Мои вот родители вырастили четверых детей, всю жизнь прожили мирно, можно сказать, добрыми друзьями. Но я не видел, чтобы их глаза светились, когда они смотрели друг на друга. А в книжках я читал, что глаза должны светиться радостью, когда смотришь на любимого человека. Да я и сам видел, что глаза папы сияли мягким ласковым светом, когда он смотрел на нас, своих детей. Когда Дюк сделал мне предложение, я спросил папу, стоит ли мне выходить за него, если я его не люблю. Я до сих пор помню его ответ: «В наше время не приходится выбирать. Дюк славный парень, иди за него, и всю жизнь будешь за каменной стеной». Я и пошёл. Папы теперь нет, так что муж и братья – это всё, что у меня есть, и я это ценю.

***

Нам предстояла вылазка в пустыню – мы должны были отойти от Шеридана примерно на десять миль, чтобы разведать обстановку и посмотреть, нет ли где следов пребывания мутантов из Буффало. Альфы совершали такие вылазки примерно раз в неделю, и если поблизости оказывались головорезы, город тут же объявлял тревогу. Вот и сейчас альфы, включая моего мужа, собирались в поход. На этот раз они решили взять и меня. Я, собственно, не из пугливых, а в обществе дюжины крепких альф мне и подавно бояться нечего. Я, конечно, поинтересовался, зачем это они берут омегу с собой в пустыню, где за каждым камнем может быть мутант. Дюк объяснил мне, что в городе по статистике омег больше, чем альф, поэтому мы должны хоть немного разделять обязанности своих мужей. Драться с мутантами нас никто не заставляет, но вот сходить на разведку, научиться оценивать обстановку, различать следы на раскалённом песке, в конце концов, научиться быть бдительными – это нам не помешает. Первым пойду я – нас будут брать поодиночке, потому что в случае нападения одного омегу защитить проще, чем нескольких. Потом будут раз в месяц брать по одному омеге – пока это только «проба пера», так сказать, возможно, новшество не приживётся. Я решил, что приключения мне не помешают, поэтому согласился, не раздумывая. Дюк вооружил меня ножами (на всякий случай), мы надели маскировочные костюмы, которые практически сливаются с песком, и вышли из города. Путь оказался утомительным – альфы бодро шагали под палящими лучами, как будто не зная усталости, а я шёл между ними, в середине, чтобы постоянно быть у всех на виду. Они без конца подгоняли меня, изнемогшего от жары в душном костюме, торопили, подталкивали в спину. К вечеру из-за меня мы не прошли и пяти миль. Пришлось остановиться.

Дюк помог мне развести костёр, поставил подпорки и повесил котелок, Гэри достал бурдюк с водой, и я занялся готовкой. Склонившись над разложенными на ткани кусками мяса, овощами и зеленью, я быстро резал, разделывал, орудуя одним большим ножом. Альфы принялись устанавливать палатки, переговариваясь и тихо смеясь. Вокруг царил непроглядный мрак, стало холодно, и Дюк накинул на меня свою куртку. Палатки пришлось поставить впритык к костру, чтобы было хоть что-то видно.

Наконец приготовления закончились, и мы сели кружком вокруг костра. Каждый достал свою миску, я разлил им по полторы поварёшки горячего, исходящего душистым паром супа, и они молча набросились на еду. Джон, доев первым, принялся рассказывать леденящие кровь истории о мутантах, портя аппетит всем, кто ещё не окончил трапезу.

Поев, мы завалились спать – по три-четыре человека в одном шалаше. Я привычно подкатился под тяжёлую руку Дюка и крепко заснул, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. 

Первое, что я почувствовал проснувшись – что Дюка нет рядом. Открыв глаза, я оглянулся и обнаружил, что в палатке нет никого. Ну правильно, альфы долго не спят, особенно в экстремальных условиях. Я выбрался из шалаша, потянулся и оглянулся кругом. Шалаши стояли вокруг меня, палило солнце, над кострищем висел пустой котелок. А вокруг не было никого. 

– Ребята? Где вы? – я не на шутку испугался и заметался среди шалашей и песчаных взгорий. – Эй, ну выходите, не смешно! Где вы все? Дюк? Рассел? Гэри? Где вы? 

Двадцать минут пробегав как угорелый, заглянув во все шалаши и за каждый холм, я молча вернулся к кострищу. Мои движения были автоматическими и слегка замедленными. От ужаса волосы на моей голове встали дыбом. Я осторожно сел на песок перед пятном золы и поджал ноги, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Их нигде нет. Вещи на месте. Это может значить только одно – ночью на нас напали мутанты, и всех альф убили, а, может, и забрали в плен. Но меня-то почему не тронули? Зачем им альфы? Кажется, альфы им нужны только для того, чтобы их… съесть. От этой мысли меня затошнило. Господи, какой ужас. Мне нужно идти к городу. Здесь оставаться нельзя. Может, мне повезёт, и я дойду целым и невредимым. Я поднялся и побрёл в сторону, где по моим представлениям должен был находиться Шеридан. От жары кружилась голова, ноги стали ужасно тяжёлыми, и я с трудом мог двигаться. Не знаю, сколько мне удалось пройти, но наступил момент, когда во рту всё пересохло, страшно заболела и закружилась голова, и я, тихо застонав, повалился на горячий песок. Я не успел окончательно потерять сознание, когда мне на голову нацепили мешок и, сграбастав меня в охапку, кинули на что-то твёрдое. Я забрыкался, закричал, но помощи, естественно, ждать было бессмысленно. То, на чём я лежал, завибрировало и загудело, и я понял, что оно двигается. В мешке дышать стало труднее, и я начал задыхаться, захрипел, скребя пальцами по твёрдой гладкой поверхности под собой. Сверху на меня вылилась вода, и мне сразу стало заметно легче. Правда, в такую жару она тут же и высохла, но всё равно облегчение было весьма ощутимо. То, в чём я лежал, двигалось достаточно плавно и осторожно, и я снова начал отключаться.

Из забвения меня вывели тем, что, поставив в вертикальное положение, подтолкнули в спину. Низкий голос повелительно бросил:

– Иди.

Тяжёлая рука сдавила моё плечо и повлекла куда-то. Сначала мы шли в полной тишине, разбиваемой только гулким эхом наших шагов, а потом раздался странный шуршащий звук, и мы вошли в помещение, наполненное голосами. Голоса были повсюду, вокруг меня, они то приближались, то отдалялись. Я не вслушивался, но звуки обычной человеческой речи придавали храбрости и успокаивали. Я выдохнул с облегчением – это совсем не похоже на логово мутантов. Значит, я попал к людям, о существовании которых поблизости мы и не подозревали. Я успокоился – учитывая, что людей на всей планете осталась всего пара сотен тысяч, а может и ещё меньше, свои своих убивать не будут. И, возможно, Дюк с остальными альфами уже здесь. Я расслабился и покорно шёл туда, куда меня направляла сильная рука. Только мешок, мешок-то зачем? Что за глупые предосторожности?

Мы несколько раз сворачивали то направо, то налево, и, наконец, остановились. Снова раздался странный звук, и мы, переступив через порог, зашли в новое помещение. Было прохладно, а когда с моей головы сорвали мешок, оказалось, что и совершенно темно. Всё та же рука увела меня вглубь комнаты и усадила на что-то мягкое, как мне показалось, кровать. Мой невидимый проводник вышел, оставив меня одного, в полной темноте и тишине. Понятия не имею, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем часть стены непонятным образом вдруг отъехала в сторону, позволив очень яркому свету квадратом лечь на пол, хоть немного осветив комнату. В проёме показалась высокая фигура, быстрым шагом прошедшая внутрь, и тут же стена вернулась на своё место, погрузив всё в полную темноту. Я не видел того, кто вошёл, но слышал – его шаги были уверенными, словно он различал очертания предметов в темноте. Я подумал, что он просто живёт в этой комнате и знает, где тут что лежит. Я видел в нашем городе слепых от рождения людей – они безошибочно ориентируются в хорошо знакомом пространстве, не натыкаясь на предметы. Он молчал, и меня начало это пугать. Кто он такой? И почему он здесь? Если это его комната, то почему я здесь? Что происходит? 

– Эй… – я не видел, оглянулся он, или нет. – Привет… Кто ты? И где я? 

Ответа не последовало. Я каким-то шестым чувством ощутил его приближение.

– Ты что? Что ты делаешь?

Сильные руки подняли меня, как тряпичную куклу и швырнули, видимо, к изголовью кровати. Я сдавленно пискнул, больно ударившись головой. Я почувствовал, что всё те же самые руки беззастенчиво стягивают с меня штаны.

– Да ты что? Как ты смеешь?! Я замужем!

– Больше нет, – я впервые услышал его голос – низкий, с хрипотцой.

– Да кто ты такой?! – это уже была просто истерика. – Где я? 

– Ты в Нижнем Шеридане, городе мутантов.

– Чтооо? Какая чушь, мутанты в Буффало! Какой ещё Нижний Шеридан, ты, придурок? 

– В Буффало давно никого нет. Мы уже лет десять как истребили этих обезьян. А вы даже не заметили.

– Но кто-то же крал наших омег?

– Мы.

– Так ты мутант? Отпусти! Отцепись от меня, урод! Ай! Не трогай меня, ты! 

Больше он не сказал ни слова. Содрав-таки с меня штаны (что удалось ему без особого труда, несмотря на то, что я сопротивлялся, как мог), он придавил меня своим немалым весом к постели и, сжимая пальцами запястья, чтобы я не вырывался, коленом раздвинул мои ноги. Глупо было строить невинную овечку, учитывая, что я вот уже пять лет замужем, но мне было страшно и отвратительно. Чёрт возьми, это был мутант! Один из тех самых, которые едят людей и крадут омег! Вот сейчас он закончит своё грязное дело, привяжет меня к постели, и я целых девять месяцев буду пленником, пока не рожу ему ребёнка. А потом он убьет меня… Нет! Дюк за мной придёт! Да, он сейчас тоже в плену, но ведь из каких только переделок он ни выбирался! Вспомнив о муже, я уже не мог перестать о нём думать. Да, он немного грубый, да, мужлан, есть такое, но он ведь мой муж, такой хороший и добрый, тот, кто всегда защищал меня, что бы ни случилось. И да, я не люблю его, но как же хочется сейчас к нему! Заснуть рядом с ним и забыть обо всём этом кошмаре… Мутант, однако, своими действиями не давал о себе забыть хоть на минуту. По моему телу прошла дрожь отвращения, когда я понял, что он совершенно голый (и почему-то очень холодный) и лежит на мне сверху, когда ощутил его дыхание на своём лице. Хотел было отвернуться и задержать дыхание, чтобы не ощущать это зловоние, которое исходит из его открытого рта, но понял вдруг, что зловоние – только плод моего воображения. От него не пахло ничем отвратительным – запах альфы, причём даже приятный, вот и всё. Это открытие не заставило меня перестать брыкаться и не прекратило моих попыток укусить его, но ему моё сопротивление, кажется, не мешало вообще. Он вошёл в меня и сразу начал размеренно двигаться, не произнося ни звука. Я затих, понимая, что вырываться уже нет смысла. Отвернувшись в сторону, насколько это было возможно, я беззвучно заплакал, представляя себе свою дальнейшую судьбу. Мутант, почувствовав, что сопротивление сломлено, отстранился и перевернул меня на живот, дёрнув наверх мои бёдра. Снова ощутив его в себе, я заревел с двойной силой, уже не сдерживаясь и тихо поскуливая. Он двигался так размеренно, будто ничего и не чувствовал, так резко и быстро, будто был не человеком, не мутантом, а машиной. А я вспоминал своего мужа, стоя в этой нелепой и унизительной позе, которую даже Дюк никогда себе не позволял, и ревел в три ручья. Наконец всё это кончилось, а точнее выражаясь, кончил он, издав полустон напополам с каким-то звериным рыком. Я тихо вскрикнул, когда он вышел и отстранился от меня. Вот, сейчас он привяжет меня к постели за руки и за ноги, чтобы я не мог сбежать. Несколько минут тишины заставили меня напрячься. Что он делает?

Разговаривать с ним, а, тем более, дотрагиваться до него я не хотел, однако расслышал, что он дышит глубоко и размеренно. Будто уже заснул. Что ж, он не собирается привязывать меня к постели? Мне же лучше.

– Я сбегу, – тихо выдавил я сквозь зубы, надеясь, что он меня уже не услышит.

– Не сбежишь. Тут полно охраны, да и из комнаты не выйти без отпечатка моей ладони. А у тебя вряд ли достанет смелости отрубить мне руку. Я прав? 

Я не ответил. Свернувшись калачиком на противоположной от мутанта стороне постели, я подтянул колени к подбородку и заснул, измотанный слезами, насилием и страхом.


	2. 2

POV Бэлл

Всю ночь мне снились кошмары. Я видел монстра, отвратительное человекоподобное существо, от одного вида которого любого бы бросило в дрожь. Его фигура была перекошена, словно он когда-то получил тяжёлые травмы, и кости срослись неправильно. Его кожа была покрыта наростами и полипами, издающими тошнотворный запах, его лицо не заключало в себе ни единой правильной и хоть сколько-нибудь привычной черты – глаза разного размера, правая бровь нависает над глазом так, что его почти не видно. Рот, всё время полуоткрытый из-за деформированной верхней губы, которой почти нет, хищный оскал кривых жёлтых зубов, массивный подбородок неправильной формы, кожа тёмно-серого цвета испещрена глубокими шрамами и морщинами, а голова покрыта редкими длинными волосами. И всю ночь эта отвратительная тварь насиловала меня, издавая гортанные булькающие звуки и истекая слюной и белой пеной, которые капали изо рта прямо на меня. Ужас напополам с гадливостью и тошнотой не отпускал меня всю ночь, а когда я наконец-то проснулся, в полной темноте и сравнительной тишине, нарушаемой только моим и чьим-то ещё дыханием, я похолодел от осознания, что мой сон – всего лишь гипертрофированное и приукрашенное отражение реальности. Всё, что мне приснилось – ну, почти всё – было правдой. Я не видел мутанта, только силуэт на фоне открывшейся двери. И, как мне показалось, фигура была вполне себе нормальная, я ведь поначалу даже принял его за человека. Какой он был наощупь, я не помню – мне было совсем не до этого. Я неожиданно понял, что умру на месте, если мутант окажется хоть наполовину таким, каким был в моём сне. От отвращения.

Я лежал тихо, стараясь не разбудить его и оттягивая тот момент, когда я его увижу. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я чувствовал что-то на физическом уровне, но я был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что я забеременел от этого монстра. От мыслей о том, каким родится ребёнок, меня прошибло на слёзы. Ну почему? Почему я? Что со мной теперь будет? Нет, нельзя так думать, Дюк обязательно придёт за мной. Он придёт и заберёт меня отсюда. А ребёнок… Да ну, может и нет его. Может, пронесло на этот раз. Так что не всё ещё потеряно. От мыслей о муже слёзы хлынули с двойной силой и, кажется, я начал достаточно громко всхлипывать и хлюпать носом.

– Ты что, плачешь, что ли?

Я аж подскочил. Ну вот, теперь он проснулся.

– Эй! – он зашевелился, и я догадался, что он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Ну или хотя бы в мою сторону, если только он не видит в темноте.

– Что – эй? Ну, плачу. Что, нельзя? 

– Можно, но почему? 

Я аж задохнулся от глупости и наглости этого вопроса.

– Что?! Почему? Ты спрашиваешь? Ты приволок меня сюда…

– Не я.

– Какая разница, кто?! Я чёрт знает где! Ты меня изнасиловал! Я хочу домой!

– Я что, сделал тебе больно? 

Меня обескураживали его вопросы. Кажется, он просто не понимал, чем я недоволен.

– Вообще-то, сделал! – это я немного приврал, больно почти не было, но надо же было как-то донести до него мысль, что он поступил неправильно.

– Ты врёшь. Тебе не было больно. Почему ты плачешь?

– Ты тупой. Нет, ты точно тупой. Я не хотел с тобой спать! Понимаешь? Я не твой. Так нельзя.

– Но ты и не его. Правда? Ты замужем за этим твоим… ну как его…

– Дюком!

– Да. Но ведь его метки на тебе нет. А это значит, что ты его не любишь. Так какая тебе разница, с кем быть, с ним или со мной?

– Не важно, люблю я его, или нет. Я его супруг, я клялся ему в верности, и не нарушил бы своей клятвы, если бы не ты. К тому же, ты мерзкий, отвратительный мутант. Я знаю, какие вы. Мне рассказывали. Ты жуткая тварь, и я не стану носить такого ребёнка.

– А такого?

Он хлопнул в ладоши (снова заставив меня подскочить на месте), и в комнате стало светло. Я зажмурился, когда свет резанул по глазам, но постепенно привык, и встал вопрос о том, чтобы посмотреть на существо, сидящее напротив. Однако я внимательно рассматривал собственные ступни, торчащие из-под одеяла, лишь бы не смотреть в его сторону.

– Ну, что же ты не смотришь? Тебе ведь интересно, правда? Ты о мутантах только слышал, да и то только Первичных. Ну же, посмотри на меня.

Я закусил губу и зажмурился. От страха. Секунды текли медленно, и я в какой-то момент понял, что лучше покончить с этим сразу. Вот прямо сейчас – посмотреть, ужаснуться и умереть. Ну или хотя бы упасть в обморок. Медленно и боязливо я поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на него. То, что я увидел, несколько отличалось от моих ожиданий. Нет, не «несколько» – абсолютно отличалось. Я сидел и смотрел на него, как кролик на удава, и не мог оторвать взгляд. 

Первое, что притягивало внимание – его глаза. Они были не больше, чем у обычного человека, но радужка была чёрная, поэтому непонятно было, где она заканчивается, а где начинается зрачок. Когда я оторвался от его глаз, которые следили за мной с нескрываемой насмешкой, я смог рассмотреть его всего целиком. Его кожа была вполне обычного цвета, приятного, только намного светлее, чем у меня. В некоторых местах по коже струился узор из крошечных чешуек, сплетавшийся и закручивающийся самыми разнообразными линиями и изгибами. Три широкие полоски ползли по голове – две от висков и одна ото лба – к затылку. Его спину я не видел, так что непонятно было, кончаются ли эти полоски на затылке, или сбегают дальше по спине. Узоры вились по широким мускулистым плечам, по груди, животу, скрываясь за одеялом, накрывавшим бёдра. Уж не знаю, сколько я на него пялился, но отвлек меня его смех. Он засмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Я заметил, что у него не две пары клыков, как у людей, а четыре – правда, точно таких же по форме.

– Я не думал, что это будет так смешно, – он откинулся обратно на подушки. – Ну что, налюбовался? 

– Надо же, а ты не урод, – я подсел чуть ближе, намереваясь рассмотреть его повнимательнее. Присмотревшись, я понял, что основная часть узоров на коже – татуировка, а чешуя, очень маленькая, гладкая и блестящая, занимает совсем немного места. Только на голове все чешуйки были настоящими. Ещё я обратил внимание на то, что у него нет ресниц, да и брови – всего лишь полоски более тёмной кожи, чем вся остальная. Выходит, раз уж у него нет ни бровей (в общепринятом представлении), ни ресниц, ни волос на голове, значит, волосы у него не растут вообще. 

Мутант замер и наблюдал за мной внимательно, с серьёзным лицом, но с таким хитрым прищуром, что было ясно – он еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться.

– Вернёмся к вопросу о том, принципиально ли тебе быть со мной или со своим мужем. Как я понял, мой вид не вызывает у тебя благоговейного ужаса и дрожи в коленях, так что аргумент «мне противно» забудь. Что-нибудь ещё?

– Да. Я ведь уже сказал, и это главное: то, что я замужем, означает, что я должен быть верен своему мужу. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – он кивнул головой. – Ну а он не изменял тебе? Ты уверен в этом?

– Я не знаю, но думаю, что нет. Он очень хороший, он всегда обо мне заботился. И он придёт за мной. Вот увидишь, он придёт.

Он хмыкнул, пожал плечами и поднялся с постели, демонстрируя мне спину, сплошь покрытую узорами татуировки. Я грешным делом подумал, что Дюку далеко до его статной фигуры, горделивой осанки, не говоря уже о росте. В нём было метра два, не меньше. А может и больше. Я, наверное, едва ему до груди достаю. Кажется, он заметил, что я откровенно им любуюсь, ухмыльнулся и неторопливо начал одеваться. 

Я понял, что чересчур дружелюбно с ним болтаю. Будто это не он изнасиловал меня, украл из родного дома и оторвал от семьи.

– Отпусти меня. Я хочу домой.

– Нет, – он принялся молча одеваться.

– Я всё равно сбегу, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Я лучше с собой покончу, чем буду рожать тебе детей.

– Кажется, мы с тобой установили, что я не урод. Почему же ты так не хочешь моих детей?

– Потому что они твои. Я не люблю тебя. Ты не мой муж. Я ничего тебе не должен. И, кстати, я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут.

– Глэйд.

– Так ты отпустишь меня домой?

Он не ответил. По его лицу видно было, что обсуждать тему отправки меня домой он не собирается.

– Я сейчас уйду по делам, – он, наконец, соизволил ко мне обратиться. – Дверь оставляю незапертой, ты можешь выйти в коридор, но далеко не уходи – потеряешься. 

– Понятно. Я хочу есть. 

– Я тоже, – он повернулся и посмотрел на меня, плотоядно облизнувшись. Я вздрогнул, забираясь на постели повыше к изголовью, пытаясь сообразить – он правда собирается завтракать мной, или только шутит. Ответ стал ясен, когда он расхохотался, прикрыв ладонью глаза. – Ты ужасно смешной. Если ты всё время будешь так реагировать на мои шутки, честное слово, я чертовски повеселюсь за ближайшие девять месяцев.

Я швырнул в него подушку. Он увернулся и отошёл вглубь комнаты, положил ладонь на гладкую металлическую стену и громко спросил.

– Что на завтрак?

Я не понял, кого он спрашивает, но решил промолчать.

– Эй ты, груда железа, я с тобой разговариваю.

Ну, груда железа – это явно не я. Он от души пнул стену, и она отъехала. Из неё выдвинулась горизонтальная панель, тоже сделанная из металла, на которой стояли пластиковые миски и контейнеры.

– Ну то-то. Ещё раз меня проигнорируешь – сдам на переработку. Понял?

– Так точно, сэр, – ответил неживой голос. – Такого больше не повторится, сэр.

– Эй, ласточка, иди сюда, – он оглянулся на меня.

– Я? А почему ласточка?

– А потому что залетел.

Я встал с постели, завернулся в одеяло и прошествовал в таком виде к Глэйду, гордо задрав нос. Мысли о его глупых шуточках оказались моментально забыты, когда я увидел, с кем, а точнее, с чем он разговаривал. За отъехавшей панелью находилось табло, светящееся разноцветными значками и пестрящее кнопками. Отъехавшая стена была дверцей складной, так сказать, кухни. Горизонтальная поверхность служила столом, а после приёма пищи задвигалась обратно, оставляя много свободного места. Разумно. Но меня потрясло другое – здесь было полно техники. Настоящей техники, сделанной из специального сплава, с кнопочками и датчиками – раньше я читал о подобных вещах, но никогда не думал, что смогу когда-нибудь увидеть это своими глазами. А то, что Глэйд с ней – с техникой – разговаривал, было удивительно. В книгах, которые я читал, всеми приборами и машинами, так или иначе, управляли при помощи рук – сначала рычаги и кнопки, потом сенсорные экраны. Я читал о технике, реагировавшей на определённые звуки – так Глэйд включил свет хлопком. Но чтобы техника понимала речь, да ещё и отвечала вполне разумно – такого я не мог и представить.

– Господи, откуда у тебя всё это?

– Всё это что? 

– Тут же полно техники! И электрический свет! Откуда? 

– Тебе объяснить, что такое электричество и откуда оно берётся?

– Да нет, это я знаю, но почему у вас всё это есть, да ещё и работает? 

– Наверное, потому, что мы не сидели сложа руки, как вы. Все эти железяки сделаны нами, по старым чертежам и книгам, причём мы их доработали и усовершенствовали. Вы, кстати, тоже могли бы этим заняться. Не знаю, что вас заставляет вместо этого сажать картошку и доить коров.

– Это удивительно! И они понимают всё, что ты говоришь?

– Да.

– И я тоже могу с ними говорить?

– Да.

Я повернулся к табло и улыбнулся ему (сам не понял, зачем).

– Ээ… Привет.

– Доброе утро, сэр. Чего желаете, сэр?

– Чего желаю? О чём это он? – я повернулся к мутанту.

– Есть что будешь на завтрак?

– Давай то же, что и ты. Если это не человечина, конечно.

– Очень смешно, умник. Как обычно, – это он сказал экрану. – И ему то же самое.

– Сейчас сделаю, сэр.

Я стоял и в восхищении таращился на монитор, который так ладно отвечал на вопросы и задавал их сам. Глэйд, пока я глазел на блестящие приборы, зябко поёжился и легко топнул ногой.

– Отопление. Эй, где подогрев пола? Да что ж это за хрень? 

– Да что такое-то? – я оглянулся на него, – чего ты?

– Пол, мать его, холодный как кусок льда. И подогрев, кажется, тоже меня игнорирует.

– Меня вы на переработку не сдадите, сэр, – не замедлил отозваться голос откуда-то снизу.

– Оо, ты так в этом уверен? 

– Уверен, сэр. Это слишком затратно, сэр.

Ага, я понял. Пол динамит требования своего хозяина, потому что его не боится. Ну надо же. Однако он, и правда, очень холодный.

– Эй, послушай, может, ты всё-таки включишь подогрев? У меня тоже совершенно замёрзли ноги, и было бы здорово, если бы стало хоть немного потеплее.

– Для вас что угодно, сэр, – ноги окутало приятным теплом. – Рад буду служить вам, сэр.

Оглянувшись на Глэйда, я узрел непередаваемое сочетание изумления и злости на его лице.

– Это что ещё сейчас было? Какого чёрта ты меня игнорируешь, а его слушаешься? 

– Ты очень груб с ними.

– Они же тупые железяки! Какая им разница, как я с ними разговариваю?

– Вот именно поэтому они и не хотят делать то, что ты велишь. Грубиян.

Он не нашёлся, что ответить, поэтому молча уселся на выехавший прямо из пола табурет, похожий на перевёрнутый остриём вниз конус, и принялся сосредоточенно есть, сердито нахмурив брови. Я сел на такой же стул рядом и заглянул в тарелку. Она была наполнена белой массой, кажется, не имеющей запаха. Я ткнул в неё ложкой, и она вошла в это, как в масло.

– Что это за гадость?

– Это смесь питательных веществ в чистом виде. Всё, что тебе нужно для поддержания сил. Хватает на весь день при низкой физической активности.

– Я это не буду.

Он равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Ничего другого нет. Не хочешь – не ешь.

– А в стакане что?

– Питательные вещества из яблока, винограда и лимона. На вкус как сок. 

– То есть, нормальной еды у вас тут нет?

– А чем тебе эта не нравится?

– Видимо тем, что это белая студенистая гадость, на которую противно даже смотреть.

– Всё тебе противно, ну что ты за человек такой? Умолкни и ешь, если не хочешь сидеть голодом. Либо это – либо ничего, понятно?

– Значит, буду сидеть голодом! – я прошествовал обратно к постели, накрылся одеялом с головой и замер.

Доев, Глэйд ушёл, и у меня появилось время на то, чтобы пожалеть себя и всплакнуть. Вот значит как. Я в плену у мутанта, беременный от него (ну, вероятнее всего), понятия не имею, где мой муж и, в довершение ко всему, здесь нет нормальной еды. И лучше умереть с голоду, чем есть гадость без вкуса и цвета. Одно хорошо – всё-таки Глэйд не людоед и не планирует сожрать меня. Но всё равно себя было очень жалко. 

Наревевшись вдоволь, я решил немного осмотреться. Комната была большая. Свет лился из встроенных в потолок панелей, и я несколько раз хлопал в ладоши, забавляясь тем, что свет при этом включается и выключается. Потом я встал с постели и подошёл к уже закрывшейся панели, за которой скрывалось говорящее табло. 

– Эй, это снова я. У тебя есть имя? Как мне тебя звать?

Панель отъехала и табло возвестило:

– Хозяин зовёт меня грудой железа, сэр.

– О, это слишком грубо. Давай я буду звать тебя… – я задумался. – Ну скажем… Точно! Эл. Я буду звать тебя Эл. Ты не против?

– Это лучше, чем груда железа, сэр.

– Вот и я так думаю, – я улыбнулся ему. – Слушай, Эл, а ты не можешь приготовить что-то, хоть немного напоминающее настоящую еду?

– Такого блюда нет в моей программе, сэр.

– Тебе нужно сказать точно, что я хочу?

– Да, сэр.

– Можешь сделать жареный картофель с тушёными овощами и курицей?

– Я не располагаю натуральными продуктами, сэр. Я могу сделать блюдо, по вкусу, форме и запаху напоминающее картофель с овощами, сэр.

– Годится.

Наевшись, я поблагодарил Эла за завтрак и прошёлся вокруг комнаты, заговаривая со всем, что, по моему мнению, могло мне ответить. В итоге оказалось, что в комнате было полно собеседников (ну, говорить с ними можно было только на определённые темы, но это было уже что-то). Оказалось, что панель справа от кровати может имитировать окно, то есть можно выбрать изображение, которое якобы видно из окна. Я выбрал ночной пейзаж со скалами и водопадом – немного мрачный, но вполне соответствующий моему настроению. Поглазев немного на картинку, я развалился на широкой постели, раскинув руки и ноги.

– Скууууучно.

– Сэр?

Я уже не удивлялся монотонным голосам оборудования, но это, всё-таки было неожиданно, и я немного испугался.

– Что?

– Я могу предложить вам просмотр фильмов, сэр.

– Правда? Здесь есть фильмы?

– Есть, сэр. Какой фильм желаете посмотреть? Исторический, мелодраму, комедию?

– Я хочу что-нибудь, где будут женщины. В длинных платьях и с причёсками. Очень интересно посмотреть, какие они были. У вас есть «Унесённые ветром»?

– Есть, сэр. Включать?

– Да! 

Я был в восторге. Книжку я читал, и не раз, но никогда не мог бы представить, что смогу посмотреть фильм. За «Унесёнными ветром» последовал «Парфюмер», потом «Звёздный десант», и дальше я открыл для себя мультики… Я рыдал над «Золушкой» и «Аладдином», потом посмотрел «Валл-и» и «Планету сокровищ». Я был просто покорён. Одним словом, я смотрел всё подряд, что предлагал мне бесплотный голос, и счастью моему не было предела. Когда я досмотрел «Белоснежку», у меня уже страшно болела голова и я лёг спать. Глэйд не пришёл этой ночью вообще, и это меня обрадовало: его общество угнетало и вгоняло в тоску. Мой утренний, почти дружелюбный разговор с ним был коротким мигом, когда я забыл о том, что он со мной сделал. Я был так впечатлён говорящей кухней, что на время отвлёкся, вот и всё. И видеть его теперь мне совершенно не хотелось.

Этой ночью я спокойно спал до утра, и мне снились не отвратительные уроды, а прекрасная Скарлетт О’Хара, танцующая вальс с Джимбо Хоккинсом.


	3. 3

POV Бэлл

На следующий день я осмелился совершить набольшую вылазку из комнаты – Глэйд оставил её открытой специально, чтобы я мог немного освоиться. Несмело выглянув за дверь, я увидел длинный коридор, сделанный из такого же светлого сплава, как и стены комнаты Глэйда. По обеим сторонам коридора тянулись бесконечные вереницы дверей, на каждой из которых стояли порядковые номера. Свет лился сверху, электрический и неживой, совсем не похожий на приятный тёплый свет свечки. Впечатление от этого длинного узкого коридора было бы мрачным, если бы по нему не ходили туда-сюда люди. Точнее, мутанты. Их было не очень много, но они шли по своим делам, заходили в комнаты и выходили из них, разговаривали друг с другом, смеялись. Несколько раз мимо меня промчалась ватага сорванцов лет пяти-шести, состоящая в основном из альф – омега был только один. Все они были разные. То есть, все были похожи на людей, но у каждого из них была своя особенность, отличавшая его от других малышей. У одного были чешуйки – как у Глэйда, только сине-зелёного цвета. Другой красовался неестественно рыжими волосами, а третий обладал довольно узкими жёлтыми глазами с поволокой и острыми зубами. Он мне напомнил крокодила и, присмотревшись к нему, я отметил ещё и хищную быстроту и плавность движений. Единственный среди них омежка был хорошенький, с большими зелёными глазами и копной рыжих кудряшек, обрамлявших круглое личико с задорными конопушками на носу. Единственное, по чему можно было понять, что он – не человек, были вертикальные зрачки, как у кота. Вообще-то, у него была какая-то кошачья грация. По обрывкам фраз, долетавшим до меня среди хохота и визгов, я понял, что дети играют в храбрых рыцарей, спасающих принцессу (омегу) от жуткого дракона (парнишка с чешуйками). Взрослые не особо утихомиривали разбушевавшихся малявок, поэтому они с упоением носились и кричали, сколько им вздумается. Я даже остановился посмотреть, чем закончится потасовка рыцарей со стражами принцессы. Пока рыцари, несмотря на всю свою доблесть и отвагу, были в явном минусе, и принцесса готова уже была пасть от зубов дракона. Ну и выдумщики. Ажиотаж дошёл до такой степени, что самого младшего мальчишку, крепыша лет пяти с небольшими синими наростами на лысой голове, больно ударили по плечу, и он горько расплакался, потирая кулачками глаза. Все остальные замерли, робко дотрагиваясь до него и прося успокоиться, самый старший альфа, которому, наверное, было около семи лет, нахмурился и велел малышу успокоиться и не вести себя «как глупая девчонка». Я с любопытством отметил, что слово «девчонка», давно вышедшее из обихода у нас, в Шеридане, здесь используется даже самыми маленькими детьми – это говорит о том, что они растут на фильмах и книгах, которым уже несколько веков, и они хранят память о тех временах, когда были женщины. 

На рёв, однако, отреагировали взрослые. Дверь, как и в комнате Глэйда отъехала, и из неё показался альфа с густой копной рыжих волос с чёрными прядями и с такими же вертикальными зрачками, как у омежки. Он присел рядом с рыдающим малышом и бережно обнял. Тот доверчиво прижался ко взрослому и немножко успокоился.

– Дэнни, малыш, что у тебя случилось? Тебя ударили?

– Мы это… плечо ему задели. Мы случайно. Играли, – это заговорил старшенький.

– Не плачь, всё сейчас пройдёт. Ну-ка, покажи, – альфа осторожно оттянул ворот футболки и осмотрел ушибленное плечо. – Тут нет ни синяка, ни царапины. Перестань плакать. Уже всё в порядке. Да? Вытри слёзы. А вы, ребята, играйте осторожнее, в следующий раз мне придётся позвать отца Дэнни, и вам изрядно влетит. Золотко моё, – он подхватил на руки омегу, явно своего сына, – тебя тут не обижают?

– Нет, папа, я принцесса Фиона, – малыш улыбнулся отцу, и тот рассмеялся.

– А где Шрек в таком случае? Нету? А я что, король? 

– Да! – омега звонко чмокнул родителя в щёку, и тот опустил его на пол.

Из комнаты следом за альфой вышел… О мой Бог, этого не может быть. Из комнаты вышел человек, омега, совершенно рыжий и кудрявый. Я его знал – эти рыжие вихры я ни с кем не спутаю. И я не просто его знал, он был моим другом. Это был Майки. Я не видел его уже пять лет. Как раз столько… Боже мой, как раз столько, сколько на вид лет маленькому омежке. Он старше меня на два года, значит ему сейчас примерно двадцать четыре – двадцать пять. Да, точно, ему было всего девятнадцать, когда он пропал. Даже замуж выйти не успел. Я стоял и молча пялился на то, как Майки подходит к рыжему мутанту, обнимает его за плечо и спрашивает «Что случилось, милый?». Милый? Это что ещё за новости? Наконец рыжая чета заметила, как я на них таращусь, и тут Майки сделал такое лицо, будто я в зеркало глянул – открытый рот и выпученные глаза. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на меня, игнорируя вопросы альфы, а потом с визгом бросился ко мне на шею. Я стоял, не имея сил обнять его в ответ, слушая его щебетание и не веря себе. Как он может быть здесь? Он жив? Почему же он не вернулся домой? Зачем остался? Постепенно его слова стали доходить до моего разума.

– О Боже мой, Бэлл, я так скучал по тебе! Я думал, что никогда тебя уже не увижу! Я слышал ты замужем, кажется за Дюком, да? А дети? У тебя есть дети? Как мой папа, как его сердце? Пойдём, пойдём скорее, ты всё мне расскажешь!

Он потащил меня за руку в комнату, но, проходя мимо всё ещё недоумевающего альфы, остановился.

– Бэлл, познакомься, это мой муж, Джер. Джер, это Бэлл, мой друг, которого я не видел миллиард лет.

Альфа протянул мне руку и с осторожностью пожал мою.

– Очень приятно, – я отвечал на автомате, всё ещё переваривая слова «это мой муж». 

– А этот маленький рыжик – мой сын. Арчи! Арчи, иди сюда!

– Не мешай им, – отозвался Джер, – они играют. Потом познакомишь.

– Ладно, ладно, Бэлл, пойдём скорее, я напою тебя настоящим чаем и мы поболтаем! Проходи. Сколько времени ты здесь? И у кого? Видимо, где-то недалеко? Садись, садись скорее, дай я посмотрю на тебя. Боже, тебе ведь было всего семнадцать, когда я видел тебя в последний раз! Ты так изменился! Совсем взрослый уже… Так у тебя есть дети?

– Теперь будут, – я мрачно ухмыльнулся.

– Но… Ты же был замужем, там? Как же Дюк? 

– У нас пока нет детей.

– Пока? В каком это смысле – пока? Ты что, вернёшься к нему?

– Да, причём как можно скорее. Ты знаешь, как можно слинять отсюда?

– Да ты в своём уме? Что ты найдёшь там, наверху? О Боже! Только не говори мне, что Дюк твой истинный! Милый, тогда ты и правда должен вернуться туда, здесь тебе будет плохо… Просто оказавшись здесь, я понял, что мой истинный – Джер. И я не собираюсь никуда уходить от него.

– Господи, Майк, ты можешь остановиться хоть на минуту?! Дай мне ответить! Нет, Дюк не мой альфа. Но и здесь я не останусь. 

– Ну и дурак, – буркнул обиженный моей резкостью омега. 

– Прости. Я просто напуган. Я здесь всего второй день, понятия не имею, где я, а как только меня привели в комнату, этот бессовестный подонок Глэйд набросился на меня, как на кусок мяса, и теперь, чёрт возьми, я наверняка беременный. Как мне реагировать? Меня оторвали от привычной жизни, от моих родных, мне плохо здесь, а не там.

– Глэйд, значит… Ну что, он отличный альфа, ты просто не знаешь его.

– Я и не хочу его знать. Понятно? Я хочу домой! 

– Знаешь, я не буду в это лезть. Мне тоже поначалу было тяжело. Я тоже боялся, тоже хотел вернуться домой, к папе. Кстати, а как папа? 

Я судорожно сглотнул, не зная, как сказать Майку, что его папы вот уже два года как нет в живых. Я молчал, глядя в сторону.

– Бэлл. Как мой папа?

– Майки… Твой папа, понимаешь, он… он умер. Два года назад. Мне очень жаль…

Глаза моего друга наполнились слезами. 

– Что ж… Он уже был старенький, я знаю… А я ведь хотел, Господи, я хотел как-нибудь увидеться с ним… Только я боялся, что он не поймёт меня, станет уговаривать остаться там… Я боялся, а теперь…

– Не плачь. Того, что есть, уже не изменишь. Он умер легко, если это хоть как-то тебя утешит. От сердца, во сне. Совсем не мучился. 

Он молча покивал головой, как бы говоря, что сейчас успокоится. Мне стало совестно за то, что я явился к нему и горькой новостью нарушил его семейную идиллию. Хотя, с другой стороны, оставшись здесь добровольно, он виноват в какой-то степени в смерти отца – ведь тот с трудом пережил исчезновение сына. Я погладил друга по ссутуленной спине, зная, что в такой ситуации прикосновение поможет лучше, чем слова. 

– Слушай, – Майки вытер слёзы и взглянул на меня, – давай я устрою тебе тут небольшую экскурсию? Всё равно тебе придётся задержаться здесь на некоторое время. 

– Зачем это мне задерживаться?

– А если ты, и правда, носишь ребёнка Глэйда? Ты считаешь, что Дюк усыновит малыша с чешуёй и чёрными глазами? Я вот что-то не верю.

– Чёрт! Ну а вдруг пронесло?

– Вряд ли. Так что тебе придётся остаться здесь. А я вполне мог бы показать тут всё. Тебе всё равно надо как-то отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, да и мне тоже. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, это неплохая идея. Сходим. К тому же я соскучился по тебе. Да не просто соскучился, я-то думал, что никогда тебя не увижу! 

Он улыбнулся мне. Я глотнул ароматный чай и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Откуда же у них это чудо? Я никогда не пробовал настоящего чая – только суррогат из растений, характерных для Америки. Вкус был дивный, совсем непривычный – чуть горький, чуть терпкий, ароматный. 

– Райский напиток. Откуда он у вас?

– Выращиваем. У нас плантации.

\- Да ты что? А Глэйд вот всякую дрянь ест, мне даже смотреть противно. 

– Да, мутанты предпочитают есть пищу, приготовленную искусственно, из биомассы, какого-то сырья – я не вдавался в подробности, и эта штука совершенно не содержит в себе радиации. А под словом «мы» я подразумевал живущих здесь людей. Омег, то есть. Мы, как и ты, отказались есть эту белую гадость, и наши мужья разрешили нам разводить некоторые растения. Тут это, конечно, трудно, здесь нет ни нормальной земли, ни солнечного света, но землю нам добыли оттуда, сверху, а солнечный свет мы заменяем специальными лампами. 

– Ты что, тут не один? Есть ещё омеги?

– Конечно, и все наши, из Шеридана. Нас тут около пятидесяти, самого разного возраста. Есть совсем старички, отцы тех мутантов, которые уже и сами имеют детей. Многих ты знаешь – тут Шерри, Джейк, Дэнни, Лэсли, Мэйс. Они все оказались тут в ближайшие десять лет. Есть ещё Альвин, Энди, Ник и Эммет. Они пропали, когда мы были маленькими, помнишь? 

– Подожди, а зачем они здесь? Почему мутанты не могут жениться на своих омегах?

– К сожалению, омеги здесь почти не рождаются. Мой Арчи – первый омега, родившийся тут за двадцать лет. До него Мэган – он твой ровесник. Больше нет никого. 

– Но почему? 

– Никто не знает. У Первичных мутантов из Буффало тоже своих омег не было. А теперь там вообще никого нет. Наши около десяти лет назад зачистили город. Эта ветвь эволюции, а я бы сказал – деградации, уничтожена подчистую. Остался один единственный. Они зовут его Боб. Он что-то типа подопытной крысы. Наши учёные исследуют его, содержат в охраняемом помещении, кормят. Он достаточно молодой по нашим понятиям, но они долго не живут. Думаю, лет через пять-десять он умрёт.

– А сколько ему?

\- Пятнадцать или шестнадцать. Для их вида это вполне взрослая особь.

– И что, на него можно посмотреть?

– Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Он ужасный. Я после него долго кошмарами мучился. Да и жалко его. Знаешь, он же понимает, что он – пленник. Наши, может быть, во время экспериментов делают ему больно. Я не знаю. Но он, при всём своём отталкивающем уродстве выглядит таким несчастным и одиноким, что иногда хочется просто поговорить с ним. Он умеет разговаривать. То есть, с ним нельзя вести беседу о Сикстинской Капелле, но поговорить о чём-то простом – можно. Если он и говорит что-то, то только то, что ему больно, или грустно, или холодно. Жалуется, короче. Чувствует, что я сопереживаю ему.

– Ты так часто его видишь? 

– Я кормлю его. Никто особо не хотел заниматься его содержанием. Как откачивать у него тонну крови и костного вещества – так они первые. А как накормить – ну, это ниже их достоинства, они же альфы, пусть омеги об этом пекутся. А омеги боятся. До меня его кормил Мэган, а теперь – я. Я всё время с ним говорю. Спрашиваю, как у него дела. Ужасно жалко его. Я знаю, что стоит мне зайти в клетку, как он съест меня и кусочка не оставит. Но говорить снаружи совершенно безопасно. Поведением он напоминает дикое животное. Пока он беззащитен, он тянется к моей ласке. А если только я попадусь ему в лапы – он меня убьёт. Их вид не знает, что такое привязанность, жалость, благодарность. 

– То есть, ты не отведёшь меня посмотреть на него?

– Ну, если ты правда хочешь – отведу. Но только потом не жалуйся.

– Слушай, а ведь если здесь есть телевизор, свет, всякие электрические штуки – наверное, и связь с другими жилыми местами тоже должна быть?

– Да, мы поддерживаем связь с мутантами по всему миру. То есть, там, где они есть.

– А где есть? 

– В бывшей Канаде есть, в Африке, в Китае и России. Всё, кажется. С Австралией связи нет. А там, где есть мутанты, есть и люди. И везде населённые пункты находятся подальше от берегов Мирового Океана.

– Потрясающе… Слушай, от тебя столько нового можно узнать! Был какой-то ещё вопрос… А, вспомнил: как вы так быстро научились выращивать и перерабатывать чайные кусты?

– Ничего не быстро, плантации тут уже есть много десятков лет. Я просто присоединился к выращиванию, – он улыбнулся. – Слушай, а давай сходим к другим омегам? Многие будут рады тебя видеть. 

– Давай не сейчас, ладно? Может, завтра. Я должен немного прийти в себя от количества информации. 

Я не успел закончить фразу, как дверь отъехала, и в ней нарисовался рыжий Джер с Арчи на руках. Малыш хныкал и капризничал, и альфа поспешил передать его Майки. Тот бережно прижал сына к себе и тихонько заворковал с ним, успокаивая и баюкая. Омежка очень быстро заснул в ласковых руках папы, и когда его глазки закрылись, его стало совершенно невозможно отличить от обычного человека. Майки отнёс его в соседнюю комнату и уложил в кроватку. Вернувшись, он налил мне ещё чаю, и мы проболтали с ним до самого вечера. О том, что уже вечер можно было судить только по небольшому табло с цифрами, которое Майки назвал электронными часами. Наговорившись с другом, я вернулся в квартиру Глэйда. Это тоже Майки так её назвал – квартира. Он объяснил, что у нас, наверху, несколько комнат составляют дом, а здесь – квартиру. Он рассказал мне об устройстве города, о том, что он состоит из нескольких ярусов, которые уходят достаточно глубоко под землю, о том, что на нижних ярусах находятся только заводы и лаборатории, а на верхних – жилые помещения. Я узнал от него так много, столько всего интересного, но вопросов в моей голове меньше не стало, а наоборот, даже больше. Я ушёл от него поздно, вернулся в квартиру, где застал Глэйда. Он невозмутимо валялся на кровати и смотрел телевизор. 

– Где ты был? Гулял?

– Я хотел, но оказалось, что тут в соседней квартире живёт мой друг. Майки. Ты знаешь его?

– Конечно, знаю. Во-первых, они мои друзья – то есть, Джер и Майки, а во-вторых, его знают все – он же отец омеги. Он своего рода знаменитость.

– А ты тоже хочешь омегу?

– Все хотят. Но я буду рад и альфе, если ты об этом.

– Об этом, об этом. А где ты был ночью? 

– Ого, да ты ведёшь себя, как будто мы женаты, – он засмеялся.

– Мне просто интересно.

– Я помогал на нижних ярусах. 

– В лаборатории?

– Да, а ты откуда знаешь?

– Майки рассказал. Это случайно не связано с Бобом?

– И это он тебе рассказал, болтун несчастный? Да, с ним. Он убил охранника, вырвался, покалечился, короче жуть. Его нужно было утихомирить, оказать первую помощь, убрать останки несчастного Дэвида. Не нравилась мне эта тварь, всегда не нравилась. Я был против того, чтобы оставлять его в городе, но у учёных же перец под хвостом. Теперь его придётся усыпить. То есть, они и не собираются этого делать, придётся на них как-то повлиять. 

– Уж повлияй. А то вырвется, убьёт ещё кого-то, до верхних ярусов доберётся. Что тогда? 

– До верхних, конечно, не доберётся – слишком много вооружённой охраны будет на пути, но мыслишь ты верно. Если он вырвется ещё раз, это будут, так скажем, лишние проблемы. А мне они не нужны. 

– Это вообще жестоко. Держать его в клетке, как животное, мучить, ставить на нём эксперименты. Да, он монстр, но он тоже живое существо. 

– Да нет, ты правильно сказал – он животное, и он вполне заслуживает такого обращения.

– Во-первых, животные такого не заслуживают, а во-вторых – ты сам произошёл от таких, как он. Я прав? 

– Один-один, ласточка. Ложись спать.

– Есть ещё в-третьих.

– Ну, удиви меня.

– Всё, что находится вокруг тебя, ты называешь либо грудой железа, либо животным. Ты считаешь, что всё, что отличается от тебя – всё плохо. Знаешь, ты мог бы быть подобрее с теми, кто тебя окружает. 

– С уродами и железяками?

– Да.

– Майки добр к Бобу. И ты думаешь, это помешает уроду убить его и сожрать его мозг на обед?

– Нет, не помешает. Но он – несчастное существо, заслуживающее сострадания. И знаешь, с твоим отношением к окружающему и окружающим, я бы не хотел узнать, как ты за глаза называешь меня.

– Ласточкой. И ничего больше.

– Ну, это не самое худшее, чего я мог ожидать.

– Ложись спать, я выключаю телевизор.

– Что будете на ужин, сэр? – подал голос Эл.

– Спасибо, но я не голоден, я поел у Майки.

– Как вам будет угодно, сэр. 

Я решил снова вернуться к теме моего пребывания здесь.

– Глэйд, я хочу домой. Отпусти меня.

– Нет. Ты носишь моего ребёнка. Я никуда не могу тебя отпустить, да и в твоей общине тебя с ним не примут.

– Ещё не доказано, что я беременный. Давай так: если я, всё же, ношу ребёнка, я останусь на девять месяцев, а потом ты меня отпустишь. А если не ношу, то ты отпустишь меня прямо завтра. А?

– Нет. Я не собираюсь продолжать подобные разговоры. Успокойся и ложись спать. Тебе лучше смириться с тем, что ты отсюда больше никогда не выйдешь.

Мне захотелось ему врезать. Сильно врезать, сделать по-настоящему больно. Но мои шансы против двухметрового альфы равнялись нулю, и я только стиснул зубы от злости и обиды.

Я начал раздеваться, когда осознал, что кроме дневной одежды на мне ничего не было, и если я разденусь, взамен надеть будет нечего. Я замешкался, размышляя, лечь ли в одежде, или наплевать на всё и раздеться догола? Боюсь, последнее повлечёт за собой ещё один заезд, а мне бы этого не хотелось. Глэйд заметил мою растерянность.

– Если тебе нужно что-то, в чём ты будешь спать, так и скажи – я дам.

Отвечать ему желания не было, и я только кивнул, не глядя ему в глаза.

Мутант поднялся, снова сверкая всеми прелестями своего обнажённого тела, и прошествовал к одной из стен, за которой находился шкаф. Он вывалил на пол гору одежды, запиханной как попало, и поднял то, что лежало сверху – это была просторная футболка. Он кинул её мне, оставил гору тряпок лежать на полу, а сам снова завалился на кровать, на этот раз не спеша прикрываться одеялом. Я старательно отводил от него взгляд, надевая футболку, которая достала мне до колен. Не обращать внимания на голого красавчика, бесстыдно раскинувшегося на постели, было довольно просто, учитывая, что моя неприязнь к нему тихо перетекла в ненависть. По крайней мере мне казалось, что я ненавижу его: самодовольного, наглого, смеющего решать мою судьбу без моего участия. Поэтому я подошёл к постели, приподнял одеяло, забрался под него и отвернулся от Глэйда, который, кажется, уже заснул, так и не укрывшись.

Ночью меня разбудило странное чувство. Точнее, я проснулся сам, но сразу понял, что что-то не так. Это был не звук, не движение, не прикосновение, но я был уверен, что проснулся неспроста. Хлопнув в ладоши, я обнаружил, что мутант спит на боку, повернувшись ко мне лицом, прижав к груди согнутые в локтях руки. Я прикоснулся к нему, и он сразу проснулся. Его кожа на ощупь была очень холодной, и он скорее забрался под тёплое одеяло, чуть ли не стуча зубами. Я включил подогрев пола, надеясь, что это ему поможет. Он постепенно отогревался, и я снова заснул. 

Утром я проснулся поздно, и Глэйда в комнате уже не было. Я позавтракал и отправился к Майки – на сегодня у нас была запланирована экскурсия. Я приложил ладонь к его двери, и вскоре она открылась. То есть, она открылась не от моего прикосновения, а от прикосновения Майки. Дотронувшись до двери, я дал знать, что пришёл – так мне объяснили. Это что-то вроде стука в обычную дверь. В их квартире я застал идиллическую сцену семейного завтрака – Джер и Арчи сидели за столом и с удовольствием уминали белое месиво, а Майки, поднявшийся, чтобы впустить меня, ел салат и запивал его чаем. Фигуру соблюдает. Малыш Арчи помахал мне рукой, Джер улыбнулся, и я обратил внимание на его зубы. У него было столько же клыков, сколько у обычных людей, но они были длиннее. Клыки, рыже-чёрные волосы, вертикальные зрачки – это всё напоминало мне кошку. Тигра, если быть точным. Я присел с ними, и с удовольствием приложился к чашечке горячего чая, который тут же налил мне Майки.

– Ну, как прошла ночь? – спросил омега, поиграв бровями.

– Ой, заткнись! Ничего такого. Этот засранец лёг спать совершенно голый, а потом замёрз, и мне пришлось просыпаться, будить его и затаскивать под одеяло. 

– Ну правильно, он же этот… рептилоид, или как там его, – засмеялся Джер.

– Ты следи, чтобы он не мёрз, – посоветовал мне сердобольный Майки.

– Ещё я буду за ним следить. Мне-то какое дело?

Майки и Джер переглянулись с улыбкой.

– Ну что вы лыбитесь-то? Смешно вам?

– Нет, просто мы вспомнили, как только начали жить вместе. Пять лет назад, – ответил за них обоих мутант.

Наверное, я бы ответил что-нибудь грубое, но ситуацию спас малыш, который слез со стула и, подойдя ко мне, протянул ко мне руки, застенчиво улыбаясь.

– Он хочет к тебе на колени, – прокомментировал Майки. 

Я взял Арчи на руки. Я первый раз держал на руках ребёнка. Он был маленький, тёплый и очень славный. Очень хотелось тискать этого сладкого карапузика, и я не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии понянчиться с ребёнком. Всё-таки, мне-то давно пора иметь детей. Я подумал о том, что, возможно, у меня уже есть ребёнок. Как же я смогу расстаться с ним? В городе его не примут, а уйти без него я не смогу. Это будет ужас. Но и здесь я не останусь. Ни за что. У меня ещё вчера созрел коварный план – Майки покажет мне город, подробнее расскажет о системе охраны, и тогда мне проще будет сбежать. И я сделаю это как можно скорее. Я вернусь к Дюку, и, я не сомневаюсь, он позволит мне оставить малыша. Он хороший человек, неужели он не поймёт моих чувств? Не оценит то, что я вернулся к нему? Я обязательно должен вернуться домой. И, если я не ношу ребёнка Глэйда (на что я надеялся изо всех сил), я обязательно хочу завести малыша с Дюком. Хватит ждать. Нам уже пора. А то, что произошло здесь, забудется.

Когда они доели, мы взяли в охапку Арчи и направились на второй ярус, то есть второй по глубине. Там находилось то, что когда-то называлось «детский сад» - место, куда можно было привести малыша и оставить его, пока сам ты чем-то занят. Это было совершенно бесплатно, и детишками занимались, в основном, пожилые омеги, которые уже не работали, но хотели понянчиться с малышами. Поскольку жителей этого подземного города было не так уж много, все здесь друг друга знали, и подобные услуги оказывались совершенно безвозмездно. Вообще, насколько я понял, мутанты жили одной дружной семьёй: пока молодые альфы и омеги трудились, чтобы обеспечить спокойное существование стариков и детей, эти самые старики приглядывали за этими самыми детьми. Честно, на мой взгляд. И разумно. Здесь начисто отсутствовали денежные отношения. Всё, что было необходимо для жизни, обеспечивалось бесплатно в нужном количестве. Меня поразило то, насколько просто оказалось достичь той самой утопии, о которой я читал – здесь не было ни расслоения общества, ни воровства и жизни за чужой счёт, старики жили в довольстве и окружённые теплотой и заботой своих детей и внуков, все дети, появлявшиеся здесь, были желанными и никому не пришло бы в голову отказаться от своего ребёнка. Это был идеальный мир.

Итак, мы направлялись в детский сад. На второй ярус можно было спуститься в лифте – я знал это слово раньше, из книжек, и примерно представлял себе, зачем он нужен, но прокатиться на нём оказалось интересно. Дальше мы пошли по коридору, такому же, как наверху, мимо нас проходили мутанты, иногда попадались люди – омеги, Майк здоровался и заговаривал с большинством из всех, кто встречался нам по пути. Около одной из дверей он остановился, приложил к ней ладонь и она сразу же открылась. Мы вошли и оказались в просторной комнате, которая была совсем не похожа на предыдущие. Стены были разрисованы весёленькими картинками, везде валялись игрушки, самые разные, в отличие от всех комнат, которые я видел до этого, здесь царил уют. Нам навстречу вышли двое омег, один – пожилой, а другой – мой ровесник. Второй из них оказался тем самым омегой мутантом, его звали, кажется, Мэган. Майки поздоровался с каждым из них, представил им меня, а Арчи тут же оказался на руках мутанта. 

Мэган был красив, что неудивительно для омеги. Как и Глэйд, он был совершенно лыс, на нём не было чешуек, но кожа его была покрыта узорами на руках и шее. Его глаза были совершенно жёлтые, но ничего отталкивающего в нём не было. Пока все трое омег болтали и прощались, в комнату ввалилась ватага детей, среди которых были и вчерашние рыцари. Малышня окружила своих воспитателей, и разговор между взрослыми прекратился сам собой. Мы с Майки вышли в коридор и отправились к лифту.

– Куда мы сейчас? 

– К Бобу. Если ты не передумал. Если боишься – я схожу сам, а ты подожди меня.

– Нет, я с тобой. Слушай, а с ним же были проблемы вчера? Он вырвался, убил охранника.

– Да, я знаю. Это ужасно. Я знал Дэвида, так страшно, что его больше нет… И он умер такой жуткой смертью… Никому бы такого не пожелал. Глэйд теперь настаивает на том, чтобы его усыпили. Боюсь, это оптимальный вариант и для него и для нас. Он настрадался здесь, в заточении, а для нас он опасен. Боюсь, сегодня его последний день. 

– Глэйд говорит верно, я согласен с ним. Мы вчера говорили об этом. И если он правда что-то сделает для того, чтобы Боба усыпили, он будет прав.

– Я понимаю. И, сказать по правде, я не буду скучать по Бобу. Он жалок, он вызывает во мне сострадание, но не больше того. Когда его не станет, мне будет проще. 

Разговаривая, мы подошли к лифту. Вниз ехали долго – на самый последний ярус. Молчание, затянувшееся на всю поездку, было немного напряжённым. Я боялся, а Майки размышлял о Бобе, которому жить осталось считанные часы. В коридоре нижнего яруса всё было совсем иначе – света было мало, металл был более тёмный, и всё это производило, откровенно говоря, мрачное и пугающее впечатление. Наши шаги гулко отдавались в пустом и тёмном пространстве коридора, наши тени, разросшись до невероятных размеров, стлались под нашими ногами чёрными пятнами, и мне стало по-настоящему жутко. Мы шли около десяти минут, проходя ответвления и закрытые двери, кроме наших шагов ничто не нарушало могильной тишины, и я боязливо взял Майки за руку. Он ободряюще сжал мою ладонь и шепнул «Не бойся».

Вскоре мы пришли к самому концу коридора, где красовалась огромная металлическая дверь, открывающаяся не отпечатком ладони, а рычагом. Когда Майки открыл её, приложив для этого изрядные усилия, оказалось, что открывается она только снаружи. За дверью оказалась маленькая комната, в которой стояла койка, стол, стул и небольшой телевизор. Это была комната охранника. За столом сидел альфа, до нашего прихода смотревший фильм, а теперь оглянувшийся на нас. Он был афроамериканцем, если это слово всё ещё уместно в мире, где не осталось рас и национальностей. Суть в том, что кожа его была чёрная, волосы и глаза синие, виски были выбриты, а на костяшках пальцев красовались небольшие, почти незаметные глазу костяные наросты, служившие ему чем-то вроде естественного кастета. Он был одет в маскировочную военную робу, на его ремне висело подобие пистолета и дубинка.

– Привет, Роджер, – Майки улыбнулся ему, – это Бэлл, он новенький. Как дела?

– Привет, ребята. Да вот, немного стрёмно. Не хочется, чтобы мои кишки тоже нашли разбросанными по комнате… 

– Не переживай, завтра его усыпят. Ну, скорее всего. По крайней мере, Глэйд сказал об этом так, что все побоялись ему прекословить. Всё-таки, его слово много значит. А после такого у учёных не осталось никакого шанса сохранить Бобу жизнь.

– Ну и отлично, если так. Давай скорее, я послежу, чтобы всё прошло нормально. Доставай еду и пойдём. А ты подождёшь здесь? – Роджер повернулся ко мне. 

– Да нет, я, вообще-то, посмотреть хотел.

– Это тебе не игрушки, он опасен, особенно после вчерашнего.

– Я знаю. Но ведь нас много, да? Ничего же не случится?

– Кто знает. Ладно, пойдём, только стой подальше, ладно?

Мы вошли в комнату, которая тоже была закрыта на рычаг. В ней было светло, а посередине стоял большой стеклянный куб с маленькими дырочками для воздуха и одной большой для еды. В кубе спиной к нам сидело существо, сгорбившись, опустив голову. Майки осторожно пошёл вперёд.

– Эй, Боб, привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя что-нибудь болит? 

Существо повернулось к нам в пол оборота, но его лицо всё ещё было трудно разглядеть. Боб был одет в широкую белую рубаху и штаны. Его лысая голова была неправильной формы, а кожа на ней была покрыта пигментными пятнами. Он тяжело хрипло дышал, издавал порыкивающие звуки. Майки звал его, но он отказывался повернуться.

– Ну же, Боб, я принёс тебе еды. Иди сюда.

Он встал, распрямился, насколько это было возможно для его кривой и сутулой фигуры, и поковылял к нам. То, что я изначально принял за сутулость, оказалось горбом, одна из кривых ног была короче другой, и длинную он немного подволакивал, когда делал шаг. Его лицо было будто изломанным, одна скула была выше другой, нос картошкой был то ли перебит, то ли был крив изначально. Губ у него не было, и рот обозначался тонкой тёмной линией ниже носа. Дойдя до края своей клетки, он остановился и посмотрел на Майки.

– Ну, ты хочешь есть?

– Я вчера наелся, – его голос был глухой, как будто проходящий сквозь вату, а гласные он растягивал, как это делают некоторые умственно отсталые. Вообще, его произношение было неправильным. Сказав слова, смысл которых я не понял изначально, он расхохотался булькающим смехом, запрокинув голову и демонстрируя отёкшую шею. Майки отшатнулся от него, и я понял, что он имел в виду. 

– Господи, Боб, как ты можешь? 

Урод продолжал смеяться, не понимая, что такого плохого он сказал. Майк, немного придя в себя, подошёл к клетке и снова заговорил.

– Боб. Зачем ты убил Дэвида? Ты ведь знаешь, что это плохо, что так делать нельзя?

– Я хотел есть.

– Неправда, я кормил тебя вчера, три раза. Ты не хотел есть.

– Я хотел мяса, – он повысил голос и кинулся на стекло, отделявшее его от нас. – Мяса! Мяса!

Он бился о стену клетки, пытаясь добраться до нас, и мы с Майки отшатнулись, а Роджер встал перед нами. Постепенно Боб угомонился, и просто остался стоять, прижавшись к стеклу лбом и ладонями. 

– Боб, – Майки выскользнул из-за широкой спины Роджера. – Послушай, ты сделал плохо, очень плохо. Убивать нельзя. – Он подошёл к клетке и посмотрел монстру в глаза, – Зачем ты меня расстраиваешь? Ты же знаешь, что я переживаю за тебя. Теперь тебя накажут. Понимаешь? Ты будешь наказан. Зачем ты делаешь мне больно? 

Лицо мутанта исказилось страдальческой гримасой, и он стукнулся головой о стекло. Кажется, слова Майка имели на него сильное влияние.

– Ты очень обидел меня, Боб. Ты умный мальчик, ты знаешь, что из всех, кто здесь есть, я один верил в тебя и относился к тебе по-доброму. Зачем же ты так со мной? Неужели ты хотел меня обидеть? 

Боб всё ещё кривил лицо, выражая всё раскаяние, на которое был способен. Майки положил ладонь на стекло, и мутант со своей стороны сделал то же самое, и, не будь между ними стекла, ладони соприкоснулись бы. Я молча наблюдал эту сцену, которой не мог дать никакого объяснения.

– Майки больше не любит Боба? – мутант взглянул в глаза омеги своими, полными раскаяния и скорби. 

– Любит. Но обещай больше никогда, никогда так не делать. Иначе я не смогу тебя любить. Ты убил того, кто был мне дорог, понимаешь? Подумай, как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы меня вдруг не стало? Тебе было бы грустно, очень грустно. Вот, что я чувствую сейчас. 

Несколько минут все молчали.

– А теперь тебе надо поесть. Ладно? Вот, – Майки подсунул в специальное отверстие контейнер с едой, который извлёк из небольшого рюкзака. – Мне надо уходить. До встречи, Боб. Мы ещё увидимся, я обещаю. 

Боб ничего ему не ответил, только смотрел вслед, пока не закрылась дверь.

– Что, чёрт возьми, это было? – спросил ошеломлённый Роджер. 

– Он, как и любое живое существо, реагирует на ласку и сочувствие. Я единственный, кто был добр к нему, и он понимает это, – Майки пожал плечами.

– Он думает, что ты любишь его?

– Пусть думает, что мне, жалко, что ли? Он «состраданье за любовь готов принять», понятно же. Пусть, если ему так легче. Думаете, он не понимает, что его убьют теперь? Всё он понимает. И ему страшно. И одиноко. А я прихожу, и у него есть хоть кто-то, кто сопереживает. Я приду на казнь, если это можно так назвать. Он будет знать, что я рядом. Ладно, Бэлл. Пойдём отсюда, у нас с тобой экскурсия, всё-таки.

Мы пошли по направлению к выходу, попрощались с Рождером, и вышли в коридор. По нему кто-то шёл, гулкие шаги приближались, и вскоре из-за угла вывернул Глэйд. Несколько секунд длилась немая сцена, а потом альфа подлетел и навис над нами, как Дамоклов меч.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – его чёрные глаза сверкали яростью, а голос звучал как раскаты грома. – Кто тебе разрешил сюда ходить? Ты в своём уме, придурок маленький? Какого чёрта ты сюда потащился, совсем мозги отсохли? Жить надоело? 

Мы молча выслушивали этот поток комплиментов и одинаково глупо хлопали глазами. 

– А ты что? – накинулся он на Майки. – Ты-то хоть немножко соображаешь, а? Ты чего его сюда привёл? Смелые такие, да? На мутанта поглазеть пришли? Он вчера здорового альфу завалил, а вы пришли тут такие сёстры, б*ядь, милосердия? Дебилы, что ли? А ну пошли вон отсюда оба, чтоб я вас тут больше не видел! Вон быстро!

Мы по стеночке незаметно утекли подальше от разгневанного Глэйда и, добравшись до лифта, ошеломлённо переглянулись.

– Это что было сейчас? – возмущённо вопросил я Майки. – Да что он себе позволяет? Хам! Покажи мне, как отсюда выйти, я не собираюсь задерживаться здесь больше ни на минуту! 

– Но Бэлл, подумай, как ты…

– Майкл! Сейчас же! Я хочу убраться отсюда! Покажи мне выход!

– Ладно! Только не ори, я не глухой. Покажу. Ты выйдешь буквально в миле от Шеридана, идти будет всего ничего. Ох и попадёт мне от Глэйда. Ох, попадёт…

– Спасибо. Я буду скучать по тебе, Майк. Очень. Но мне правда плохо здесь. Я не могу здесь больше оставаться.

– Это твоё решение. Я помогу тебе, хоть я и против.

Мы вышли из лифта на первом ярусе и медленно, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, пошли по бесконечным коридорам, петлявшим то направо, то налево. Не знаю, сколько мы шли, мне показалось, что не меньше часа. У одной из дверей Майк остановился и дотронулся ладонью. В помещении оказался альфа, стороживший выход. Я не рассматривал его, мне было совсем не до этого. 

– Слушай, Сэм, тебя зовут вниз. Там ЧП, Боб опять разбушевался. Я сейчас оттуда – Глэйд нас с Бэллом выгнал, там опасно. Его усыпят прямо сейчас. Нужна твоя помощь, чтобы его скрутить. 

– А почему никого не ставят на замену?

– Да там аврал, понимаешь? Он беснуется, его никак не поймать, а там только Глэйд и Роджер, мы уже позвали ребят с нижних ярусов, там все нужны. Беги скорее, за полчаса ничего не случится, там делов-то – его поймать да подержать, пока будут колоть сыворотку. Давай скорее!

И, о чудо, Сэм повёлся. Поблагодарил и опрометью кинулся в сторону лифтов. Только он скрылся из виду, как Майки открыл проход в лифт, ведущий только наверх, и затолкал меня туда. Мы ехали совсем недолго, и, когда лифт остановился, я увидел солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь какую-то завесу. Майк крепко обнял меня. 

– Беги. У тебя полчаса, прежде чем они хватятся. Я прикрою тебя ещё ненадолго. Удачи тебе. Беги, беги скорее. Стой, ещё одно. Пообещай… Нет, поклянись, что ты никому не расскажешь, что существуют Вторичные мутанты. Если тебя будут расспрашивать, говори, что сумел удрать из Буффало. Понял? Поклянись.

– Клянусь.

Я поцеловал своего спасителя в щёку и вышел. Оглянувшись, я увидел только большой песчаный столб, умело задрапированный так, что прохода в лифт было не видно снаружи. Я, не чуя ног, побежал туда, где уже виднелись хорошо знакомые очертания родного города.


	4. 4

POV Бэлл  
Пройти одну милю для меня не составило труда, учитывая, что я был взвинчен скандалом, который закатил мне Глэйд. Вскоре я подошёл к воротам, закрытым, как и всегда. Я постучал, и скоро услышал знакомый голос:

– Кого ещё черти принесли? 

– Это Бэлл. Я муж Дюка. 

Ворота не торопились открываться.

– Чем докажешь? 

– Я Бэлл, сын Энтони и Бернарда, мне двадцать три года, я шатен с карими глазами и у меня родинка на заднице, только ты, придурок, об этом не знаешь! Открывай сейчас же! Я такого натерпелся за последние три дня, что если ты не впустишь меня, я снесу дверь и сожру тебя с потрохами!

– Ладно, убедил, открываю, – ворота с глухим скрипом приоткрылись ровно настолько, чтобы альфа смог увидеть меня. Убедившись, что это и правда я, он приоткрыл ворота так, чтобы я мог пролезть внутрь.

Я не поздоровался с ним и бегом побежал мимо чужих домов и мимо знакомых людей к своему дому, надеясь, что Дюк окажется там. Я устал и запыхался, но, когда из-за поворота показался знакомый забор, я припустил ещё быстрее. Влетев во двор, я пронёсся по дорожке к порогу, распугав по пути глупых куриц, дёрнул ручку двери.

– Дюк? Где ты? Это я! Я вернулся! Дюк!

Он вышел в коридор. На его лице было недоумение, такое искреннее удивление, что мне показалось, что я почти его люблю. Я кинулся к нему на шею, прижимаясь всем телом и с удовольствием вдыхая запах не своего альфы, но своего мужа, к которому я привык. Он обнял меня не сразу, видимо, пребывая в полном недоумении по поводу моего неожиданного спасения и появления. Наконец его руки сомкнулись у меня за спиной, и я почувствовал себя дома.

– Господи, я был так напуган… Боже мой… Дюк, милый, что тогда произошло? Вы тоже были в плену? Как вам удалось бежать? Вы искали меня? Да что я, конечно, искали… Все живы? – я всё никак не мог от него отлипнуть, и он вынужден был взять меня на руки, чтобы отнести в дом. Там он осторожно опустил меня на стул. 

– Да, мы сбежали и искали тебя. Сегодня был назначен третий рейд, но ты чудом оказался здесь сам. Сбежал?

– Да. Я так хотел к тебе. Я так боялся… 

Он погладил меня по голове.

– Ты голодный?

– Ужасно. 

Наевшись, я улёгся поспать и заставил Дюка лечь со мной, потому что иначе мне было бы страшно. Он осторожно поглаживал меня по спине, и эти размеренные убаюкивающие прикосновения заставили мои глаза слипаться. Я чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, три дня, проведённые вдали от дома, отошли на второй план, и меня окутала сладкая ленивая дрёма. Да, я не люблю его. Но он – тот, кто всегда защитит меня, не даст в обиду, успокоит и пригреет. В его руках надёжно, а это самое главное. Он не прекращал поглаживать меня по спине и голове, и я заснул крепко и сладко, но через некоторое время он разбудил меня, выбираясь из моих крепких объятий. 

– Ты куда?

– Сейчас, я в туалет. Скоро вернусь. Спи-спи.

Я закрыл глаза и снова начал проваливаться в сон, когда услышал на улице голос Гэри. Я вскочил, намереваясь устроить эффектное появление блудного мужа, подкрался к входной двери и притаился, поджидая момента, когда Дюк заговорит о моём неожиданном появлении.

– Слушай, тут такое дело… Давай отойдём, я не хочу, чтобы он слышал.

– Кто?

– Бэлл.

– Что? Как это может быть? Как он здесь очутился? 

– Да я понятия не имею! Он сбежал от них, уж я не знаю как.

– И ты не рад? 

– Рад. Меня мучила совесть за то, что мы сделали. Но ни слова при нём об этом, ясно? Если он спросит – мы были в плену и сбежали, искали его, и сегодня должны были искать. И не вздумай проболтаться!

– А если нас выдадут другие? Случайно? Ведь надо всех предупредить? 

– Его появление – это хорошо, но так некстати! Я почти уверен, что правда выплывет наружу. Что тогда делать? Его братья меня в порошок сотрут за такое. Я труп… Я труп… Мне не жить, если они узнают, что я его жизнь выменял на собственную.

– Не только на свою, ты всех нас спас! Ты пожертвовал ради нас!

– Я мог бы пожертвовать своей жизнью вместо его. Но я этого не сделал. Только бы он об этом не узнал. 

Я слушал, и волосы на моей голове вставали дыбом и шевелились. Боже мой, как всё просто. Он оставил меня там, в пустыне. Все они оставили. И тихо надеялись, что я сгнию в плену у уродов и никогда не появлюсь, чтобы терзать их нечистую совесть. А теперь вот он я, явился, так не вовремя. Я тихо, чтобы не скрипнула ни одна половица, прокрался обратно к постели и лёг, чтобы они не подумали, что я вставал и слышал их разговор. Только бы не выдать себя, не разреветься, не показать им, что я всё слышал. Я уже боюсь, что они могут и убить меня, если будет угроза того, что я выдам их тайну и опозорю их перед всеми. Я развалился на постели и сделал безмятежное лицо. Дюк подошёл к постели, присел на край и погладил меня по щеке. Чёртов лицемер, теперь даже прикосновения Глэйда у меня вызывают больше приязни, чем твои. Он хотя бы был честен. А ты трус и лжец. Однако мне нужно было доиграть спектакль, и я сделал вид, что просыпаюсь. Потянулся, улыбнулся и приоткрыл глаза.

– Ммм, к нам кто-то пришёл? Кто это?

– Это Гэри.

– Привет, Бэлл. Я очень рад, что ты сумел сбежать и вернуться домой. Теперь всё страшное позади. С возвращением. 

– Спасибо, – я сел на постели и улыбнулся им обоим. – Ну что, давайте попьём чаю с чем-нибудь вкусненьким? В честь моего возвращения? 

– Давай, милый, я приготовлю, а ты отдыхай.

– Хорошо. Я и правда устал, мне надо немного прийти в себя. Позовёте меня, когда будет готово?

***

Выдержав целый день лицемерия, лжи, слащавых улыбок и поздравлений с возвращением, после которого меня уже тошнило, я лёг спать, специально прижавшись к Дюку, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Когда он заснул, я встал и, накинув тёплую куртку, вышел из дому. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как вернуться в нижний Шеридан и жить там, воспитывая малыша, которого, возможно, я уже ношу. А про лживую тварь, которую я считал мужем и лучшим другом, мне стоит забыть – чем быстрее, тем лучше. Выйти за ворота не составило труда – охранник, напившись, спал мертвецким сном, и я беспрепятственно выбрался за пределы города. Я медленно побрёл в темноте по остывшему песку, дрожа от холода, слёз и страха. Следуя логике, надо предположить, что Глэйд не отпустит далеко омегу, беременного его ребёнком. Значит он, наверное, уже ищет меня. Я молился о том, чтобы наткнуться на него. Я, конечно, вполне могу пережить одну ночь под открытым небом, учитывая, что сейчас лето. Но мне будет очень страшно одному. Давно ли я хотел к Дюку? А теперь хочу подальше от него. Предатель и слабак, оставивший омегу одного в пустыне на растерзание мутантам. Я брёл и брёл в кромешной тьме, едва переставляя ноги. Я не помнил, куда мне идти. Точнее, примерное направление я знал, но было темно, и даже если я бы дошёл, куда надо, я не увидел бы входа в лифт. А если случилось бы чудо, и я его увидел – я всё равно не знал бы, как его вызвать. Так что надежда у меня было только одна, что Глэйд найдёт меня быстрее, чем я упаду без сил прямо на песок. Усталость брала своё, и я сел на землю, поджав согнутые ноги и обхватив их руками.

– Глэйд… Где ты? Я же здесь, совсем один. Мне страшно. Пожалуйста… Я больше не могу… 

Кажется, я потерял сознание, потому что вдруг обнаружил себя лежащим на песке в позе эмбриона. Я сжался в комочек, чтобы было теплее, и закрыл глаза. Здесь намного холоднее, чем я думал. А вдруг я умру? Я не хочу… Я хочу жить, я хочу, чтобы с малышом ничего не случилось. Время потекло медленно и урывками. Я периодически проваливался в бессознательную черноту, а когда приходил в себя, обнаруживал, что всё ещё лежу в той же позе. Ноги и руки совсем замёрзли, и я попытался согреть пальцы дыханием, но ничего не вышло.

Чередующиеся полосы сознания и бессознательности нарушили сильные руки, поднявшие меня с земли. Я прижался к широкой груди и понял, что это моё спасение. Почти тут же я снова отключился.

Следующий всплеск сознания – моё тело окутало приятное тепло. Вода? Наверное. Я приоткрыл глаза и увидел над собой склонившееся беспокойное лицо Глэйда. Я попытался что-то сказать, но не было сил даже приоткрыть рот, я только тихо замычал. Постепенно я начал осознавать происходящее: я лежал в горячей ванне, Глэйд сидел на стуле рядом и периодически добавлял горячей воды, чтобы я не замёрз ни в коем случае. Через некоторое время я смог заговорить – силы возвращались ко мне.

– Я очень хочу спать, – мой голос прозвучал слабо, как у умирающего; мутант тут же сорвался с места и через несколько мгновений вернулся с полотенцем. Я попытался встать в ванне, но ноги меня не слушались, и я поскользнулся. Этот пируэт, исполненный изящества и грациозности, непременно закончился бы разбитой о бортик ванны головой, но Глэйд вовремя схватил меня. Я тут же оказался закутан в полотенце и перенесён на кровать. Сознание снова начало утекать от меня, и я урывками замечал движения Глэйда – вот он вытирает меня полотенцем, вот накрывает одеялом, вот гасит свет и уходит. Последняя недовольная мысль была о том, что он мог бы и не уходить, а остаться, если мне вдруг станет плохо или страшно. 

***

Как выяснилось позже, я беспробудно проспал больше суток. Очнувшись, я тут же оказался передан заботливым ручкам Майки, который раскудахтался надо мной, будто я был его ребёнком, а не ровесником. Он носился вокруг меня, как угорелый, таскал мне еду в постель, разговаривал со мной, гладил по голове и рукам, укутывал меня одеялом, расчёсывал мои вечно путавшиеся волосы и вообще всячески старался мне угодить. Видимо, он привык ухаживать не только за своим малышом, но и за Бобом, и теперь у него освободилось много времени, которое раньше он тратил на этого монстра. Вот он и нашёл себе достойную замену. И, конечно, за таким красавчиком, как я, ухаживать наверняка было приятнее. Постепенно я пошёл на поправку, и забот у бедного Майки снова стало слишком мало, а его деятельная натура не позволяла ему сидеть без дела. Он заскучал и был отправлен любящим мужем на четвёртый ярус, где находились больные и старики – и там он расцвёл, как редкий цветок, утвердив за собой прозвище «сестра милосердия», которое дал ему Глэйд. С возвращением сознания ко мне вернулись и скорбные мысли насчёт Дюка. Я до сих пор пребывал в шоке от того, что услышал, но у меня, всё же, оставались вопросы, на которые теперь мог ответить только мой сожитель, как я решил его называть. Вот я как-то и решил порасспросить его по поводу того дня, когда оказался здесь. Глэйд, как обычно, сидел, уставившись в телевизор, вальяжно развалившись в кресле, которое появилось в квартире непонятно откуда. Его босые ступни, покрытые мелким узором чешуек, с удовольствием прижимались к тёплому полу, а руки были закинуты за голову, и вообще он сейчас производил впечатление наевшегося ленивого кота. Всё дело было в том, что моя беременность подтвердилась благодаря приборам, которыми меня прослушивали и просвечивали, чтобы удостовериться, что я здоров, и он был очень доволен тем, что скоро на его плечи обрушится тяжёлый груз отцовства. Я кашлянул, чтобы привлечь его внимание, но он и не подумал как-то отреагировать. Тогда я швырнул в него подушкой, и он поймал её, не оборачиваясь и не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора.

– Ты что-то хотел? 

– У меня есть несколько вопросов, и было бы очень мило, если бы ты уделил мне хоть чуточку своего светлейшего внимания.

– Да пожалуйста, – он выключил телевизор и повернулся ко мне. – Я слушаю тебя.

– Расскажи мне, что произошло той ночью, когда все мои спутники исчезли таинственным образом из лагеря, а я остался совершенно один и попал в твои лапы.

– Ты правда хочешь это знать? Тебя вряд ли обрадует то, что ты услышишь.

– Слушай, я знаю, что они бросили меня. Думаешь, я вернулся сюда просто так? Я слышал, о чём они говорили. Дюк сказал, что выменял мою жизнь на свою. Как?

– Мы прочёсывали окрестности, ища следы выродков из Буффало, чем, собственно, занимались и ваши альфы. Мы натыкались на них частенько, но не трогали их, потому что дело у нас было общее. И хоть толку от ваших рейдов было маловато, мы позволяли вам бродить, где вам вздумается. Но мы были очень удивлены, когда учуяли запах омеги. У нас, как ты знаешь, омеги не рождаются, ну, почти, и грех был бы, если бы мы не взяли то, что как будто только нас и дожидается. Мы подошли к вашему лагерю и ваши, разумеется, проснулись – только ты спал, как сурок. Они-то, к их чести сказать, ребята тренированные. Они нас не видели, было темно, и они решили, что мы из Буффало. В темноте у них не было шансов нас победить, и мы предложили им сделку – мы не тронем никого из них, если они оставят нам тебя. Они согласились без всяких вопросов, и ушли примерно на милю, так чтобы им было видно тебя, а ты их не заметил. Они видели, как ты метался по лагерю и звал их, но уговор есть уговор, и они не дали тебе знать, что они рядом. Потом один из наших ребят взял тебя и отвёз сюда. А ваши вернулись за вещами и ушли. Вот, собственно, и всё.

– Почему ты не сказал мне об этом?

– Хочешь сказать, ты бы мне поверил?

– Нет, не поверил бы. Но для меня хотя бы удар оказался менее сильным, если бы я знал раньше. Я бы не поверил, но был бы не так потрясён.

– Ну извини, кто вас разберёт, как там вам было бы проще. Прости, если из-за меня тебе было больнее, чем могло быть. 

– Ладно, смотри телевизор дальше. Я узнал всё, что хотел.

Глэйд, кажется, слишком мало общался с омегами, а в особенности с беременными, чтобы понять, что мне сейчас как никогда необходимо его внимание. Он снова включил телевизор и отвернулся от меня, а я лёг на бок на кровати, повернувшись так, чтобы мутант не видел моего лица и моих слёз. Конечно, я ожидал примерно такого рассказа, но знать, что все они были там, когда я в ужасе искал их, когда меня поймали и связали, что они видели, как я напуган, и у них ничего не дрогнуло в душе. Они хладнокровно наблюдали, как меня хватают и уносят, а ведь они понятия не имели о том, что мутанты – вполне себе симпатичные ребята, они-то думали, что отдают меня в лапы отродью из Буффало. От осознания всей низости, подлости, трусости их поступка меня аж передёргивало, и мои рыдания, кажется, дошли до слуха ничего не подозревающего Глэйда. Он насторожился, прислушался, выключил телевизор и, подойдя, сел рядом со мной на кровать. 

– Ты что, плачешь? 

Я хотел съязвить, но никаких моральных сил на это не было, и я только кивнул. Кажется, мутант был в некотором замешательстве: он не знал, что нужно делать, когда плачет омега, и всё, на что хватило его догадливости, было погладить меня прохладной ладонью по плечу. А мне ужасно, ужасно хотелось поддержки и тепла, поэтому я, недолго думая, подполз к нему поближе и положил голову ему на колени, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот и продолжая безнадёжно и горько плакать. Кажется, до него дошло, что надо делать, и он приподнял меня и прижал верхнюю часть моего тела к себе, зарывшись пальцами в мои спутанные волосы. Мне стало легче от его безмолвного участия, и я немного успокоился. Он начал тихонько покачиваться вместе со мной, как делают омеги, убаюкивая малыша, и я почувствовал себя совершенно маленьким, беззащитным, но окружённым лаской и заботой. Наверное, это инстинктивное движение, которое само по себе выплыло из сознания Глэйда, как воспоминание о его собственном детстве, на подсознательном уровне вызвало подобные же воспоминания и у меня. В конце-то концов, когда человеку плохо или больно, он, не задумываясь, сворачивается в позу эмбриона, как когда-то уютно лежал в утробе, и эта поза навевает спокойствие и убаюкивает. Вот и покачивания, которыми утешает нас в детстве папа, имеют то же воздействие в любом возрасте. Я совсем притих, слушая размеренное биение его сердца, его ровное дыхание, и скоро задремал. Когда я проснулся, оказалось, что мы всё ещё в той же позе – я уютно полулежу в сильных руках Глэйда, а он поглаживает меня по голове.

– Сколько я спал?

– Около двух часов.

– И всё это время ты сидел так? И совсем не устал?

– Немножко. Но ты лёгкий.

Я улыбнулся, спрятав лицо на его груди. Он впервые проявил ко мне сочувствие и заботу, и это было очень приятно. Неловко сев, я взглянул на него с улыбкой.

– Мне лучше. Ты не против, если я дойду до Майки? 

– Сходи, но давай-ка я лучше тебя провожу. Когда захочешь обратно, пусть он тебя отведёт, не ходи пока один, ты ещё совсем слабый. 

Я кивнул, и он помог мне подняться. Я вполне мог идти сам, а он просто шёл рядом, чтобы удостовериться, что я добрался до квартиры друга. Около двери он попрощался и вернулся к себе, а я остался ждать, когда мне откроют дверь. Это сделал Джер. Увидев меня, он удивлённо вскинул брови и пропустил меня в квартиру.

– А ты уже и порхаешь? Ну проходи, они в кухне.

– Кто – они? Майк и Арчи?

– И Мэган.

– Ой, у вас гости, может, я попозже зайду?

– Да нет, ты как раз кстати, у них там омежьи посиделки, ты прекрасно вольёшься в их компашку. Если кто тут и некстати, так это я, – он засмеялся, провожая меня до кухни.

Зайдя на кухню, я увидел стол, заваленный сладостями и уставленный чашками с чаем. За столом сидели Мэган, Майки и Арчи, а на руках Мэгана сидел круглощёкий малыш, которому на вид было чуть меньше года, с жёлтыми глазами, узорчатой кожей и пока ещё нежными и еле заметными костяными наростами на пухлых ладошках. Где-то я уже это видел.

– Привет, ребята, – я уселся напротив Мэгана.

Омеги наперебой начали спрашивать меня о том, как я себя чувствую и всё ли у меня в порядке. Удостоверившись, что я жив, здоров и весел, они налили мне чаю и придвинули сласти. Арчи каким-то таинственным образом вдруг оказался у меня на руках; видимо, я ему понравился, и он всё время собирается ходить за мной хвостиком и залезать ко мне на колени. 

– Слушай, Мэган, а ты случайно не за Роджером замужем? – я покосился на карапуза, который грыз печеньку ещё почти беззубым ротиком. 

– Нет, за его родным братом, Дрейком. Роджер пока холостяк, хоть он и старше. Слушай, Бэлл, у меня к тебе несколько странная просьба. 

– Да?

– Ты не дашь мне порасчёсывать твои волосы? Знаешь, лысая голова – настоящая драма для омеги, и Арчи в этом плане повезло больше, чем мне. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы у меня были длинные густые волосы, но это только мечты. Можно?

– Господи, да о чём речь? Конечно, можно! Я только буду рад, если ты распутаешь эти космы.

Мэган встал, вручил карапузика Майклу и, взяв с тумбочки у стены расчёску, с каким-то прямо-таки благоговением принялся расчёсывать мои волосы. Промучившись минут двадцать с моими колтунами, он нахмурился и отстранился.

– Слушай, у тебя волосы всё время так путаются?

– Да. Я их ненавижу.

– Давай я сделаю тебе причёску, которая решит твою проблему?

– Какую? 

– Это называется дреды. Их делали люди когда-то, это удобно, они совсем не путаются. За ними нужен уход, но я готов взять это на себя.

– А как они выглядят?

– Давай я покажу тебе, – он отошёл к телевизору, встроенному в стену, который включал в себя и функции компьютера. Там он несколько минут искал что-то, а потом развернул фотографию на полный экран. На ней была девушка с длинными волосами, заплетёнными то ли в сосиски, то ли в сосульки. Смотрелось это странно, но интересно.

– И долго их делать?

– Ну, за отсутствием опыта, боюсь, я провожусь с этим весь день. Но зато тебе больше не придётся мучиться с расчёсыванием. Давай? 

Я подумал, что всегда можно будет расплести, если мне не понравится. Так что я согласился. Договорились начать на следующий день, прямо с утра, чтобы до вечера точно управиться. Надо сказать, что процедура заняла, и правда, весь день, я ужасно устал, и у меня заболела спина, но в итоге результатом я оказался доволен – каштановые сосульки очень даже шли к моим высоким скулам и аристократическим чертам лица, и я готов был расцеловать Мэгана, который сотворил со мной такое чудесное превращение. Майки тоже оценил мой новый образ, а Арчи ещё несколько дней без конца дёргал меня за дредлоки. Единственный, кто воспринял с иронией мой вид, был, конечно, Глэйд. Он сделал насмешливое лицо и поинтересовался, долго ли я собираюсь ходить, как Медуза Горгона. Ну, я ему ответил, что лысые могут и помолчать, и он от меня отвязался. Мне было важно то, что сам себе я нравлюсь, а этот чешуйчатый изверг может засунуть себе своё мнение куда подальше. 

***

Мне требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к новой жизни вдали от солнечного света, среди стали и техники и в окружении мутантов. Омеги, конечно, скрашивали моё одиночество, мне приятно было видеть знакомые лица, говорить о том старом мире, который для всех нас оказался позади. Вспоминать вместе с ними детство, родителей, наши шалости, которыми мы доводили старших, но всё это не могло заполнить мою жизнь. Да и Глэйда я всё ещё сторонился, инстинктивно стараясь держаться от него подальше. Он не делал мне ничего плохого, но мне казалось диким и невозможным простое общение с ним, потому что он был мне никем. Отец моего ребёнка – и только. Между нами ничего не было с той самой ночи, как я оказался здесь, да и не могло быть – я ему не муж, не любовник, а значит, спать с ним не могу. Я постепенно перестал его бояться, привык к его грубому и немного плоскому юмору, к его отношению ко всему и вся, но, чтобы стать ему другом, а уж тем более любовником, этого было слишком мало. Счастливый в браке Майки прожужжал мне все уши по поводу того, что я просто ещё не понял, что чувствую, что, конечно, я полюблю его, что у всех так бывает поначалу – но мне ли не знать, что можно пять лет прожить замужем и при этом не знать, что такое любовь, нежность, страсть. Так что я не особо обольщался насчёт нас с Глэйдом. Да, мне некуда идти. Да, я остаюсь здесь и буду жить с ним. Да, я ношу его ребёнка. Но всё это так, потому что выбора мне не оставили. Глэйд, кажется, тоже не горел желанием жениться на мне и любить до гробовой доски, и разговоров на эту тему мы не вели. 

Мне понадобилось почти три месяца, чтобы окончательно привыкнуть и смириться. Оказалось, что жизнь в общине не так уж плоха – то есть, она даже намного лучше, чем там, наверху. Живота ещё не было заметно, и я с удовольствием помогал Мэгану и другим омегам в детском саду, возился с малышами, готовился, так сказать, к предстоящим заботам. С Глэйдом никакого общения так и не сложилось, он был всегда краток, говорил по делу и только с ноткой сарказма. После того, как я сам вернулся к нему, после той непривычной ласки и заботы, мутант ни разу не проявил ко мне даже обычного внимания. То есть, он был уверен, что я сыт, одет, здоров, и беременность протекает нормально – и этого было для него достаточно. Одним словом, я был чем-то вроде пробирки, в которой растёт и развивается его ребёнок, которую нужно поддерживать в оптимальном состоянии. Очень даже в его духе. Я не был грудой железа, как он называл Эла, но я был биоматериалом для размножения. Романтично, ничего не скажешь. 

Майки упорно проталкивал идею о том, что этот холодный и отстранённый недоящер – моя истинная пара, которую я ещё просто не почувствовал. Какая глупость, романтический бред влюблённого омеги. Видимо, ему повезло больше, чем мне. Однако, конечно, Майки изо всех сил старался развеять меня – за эти несколько месяцев мы с ним обшарили все ярусы, все помещения, все лаборатории и плантации, в которые можно и нельзя было ходить. Несколько раз нас отлавливали учёные в научных лабораториях, куда простым смертным вроде нас вход был запрещён, и выставляли оттуда с самым грозным видом и не вполне цензурным напутствием. Это не имело никакого воздействия, и через некоторое время нас отлавливали опять, в каком-нибудь не менее интересном и запрещённом месте.

Втайне от остальных я два раза выбрался наружу, на поверхность земли, потому что сидеть без солнечного света порой становилось невыносимо. Правда, Глэйд в итоге об этом узнал, и мне сильно влетело, потому что, по его словам на поверхности уровень радиации был очень велик и мог навредить ребёнку. Видимо, меня всё-таки выдал оба раза охранник, которого мне нужно было водить за нос, чтобы добраться до лифта, ведущего наверх. С этих пор Глэйд стал присматривать за мной, чтобы я снова не улепетнул наверх. Периодически я «случайно» наталкивался на него в коридорах, и он буравил меня хмурым взглядом. Это мне не нравилось, но я терпел его слежку – а что мне оставалось делать? В какой-то момент его взгляды стали ещё более хмурыми, чем обычно, и меня это насторожило. Я, вроде бы, правил не нарушал, наверх не убегал, в лаборатории – тоже, и это значило только то, что у него есть проблемы, о которых он не рассказывает. Я решил спросить у него, в чём дело, но он ответил, что всё в порядке. Сомнительно прозвучало, но допытываться я не стал – бесполезно.

Его хмурость и напряжение, как я вскоре заметил, передалось и остальным альфам, да и замечать это стал уже не я один. Что-то такое наши альфы знали, что их не радовало. От недели к неделе обстановка накалялась, и в один прекрасный момент Глэйд не выдержал обета молчания и рассказал мне о том, что происходит наверху.

Оказалось, что уже несколько раз рейды наших ребят натыкались на следы. Большие следы, которых раньше никто не видел. Непонятно было, что за существо может их оставить. Они насторожились и удвоили количество охраны. Потом они нашли в пустыне разодранного в клочья альфу из Шеридана – от него буквально остались одни ошмётки. Его забрали в лаборатории, чтобы исследовать, но ничего установить не удалось. Потом нашли ещё несколько трупов, среди которых были и омеги. Исследовав останки, наши ночью отвезли их людям, чтобы, во-первых, предупредить об опасности, а во-вторых, вернуть погибших родственникам. Но совсем не до шуток нашим стало, когда в пустыне нашли труп одного из наших альф – непонятно, как он там оказался, что делал в пустыне один, но факт оставался фактом. 

– И самое главное то, что мы понятия не имеем, кто это делает, – Глэйд нервно расхаживал по комнате взад-вперёд. – Люди? Если только они не из Шеридана – зачем убивать своих же? Такие мутанты, как мы? Тоже вряд ли – зачем они тогда убили Грега? Первичные мутанты? Вот это вероятнее всего. Но, чёрт возьми, откуда они взялись? Мы уничтожили всех, а за десять лет они вряд ли смогли бы возродить свою колонию, если их там и осталась пара штук… Животные, может быть? Но их давно уже нет, кроме ваших, домашних. Хотя и этого мы не можем знать наверняка – как бы ни были развиты у нас технологии, мы не можем знать, что творится за пределами нашего города, плюс пара десятков миль. Нас мало, и если рассудить здраво, получается, что мы беззащитны перед той х*йнёй, которая происходит вокруг. И что мы должны делать? Как защищаться? От кого? А вдруг это «что-то» способно проникнуть в наш город? Что тогда? Может, нам стоит дать знать о себе людям? Они, конечно, не самые надёжные соратники, но других-то у нас нет. Можно связаться с мутантами в других странах, но чем они могут нам помочь? 

– А на что были похожи раны? То есть, это было сделано ножом, или когтями?

– Да там ран-то не было, одни сплошные дыры. Наши технологии не так совершенны, чтобы определить точно, чем были убиты эти несчастные. От себя могу сказать, что это не ножи – ими так не разрежешь. Ножи оставляют ровные разрезы, а там просто бахрома из мяса, костей и кожи. Скорее это похоже на когти. Но кого? Животного? Или мутанта? Может, это какой-то новый вид? 

Он был в панике. Он понятия не имел, что делать с надвигающейся угрозой. Он был чем-то вроде главы в нашей общине, и вся ответственность лежала на нём. Пока гибли люди, мутанты были сторонними наблюдателями, но когда погиб мутант, оказалось, что всем нам грозит опасность, и надо что-то делать. И Глэйд был взвинчен до предела бесконечными догадками, версиями, бессонными ночами и ответственностью за своих людей.

– Я не знаю, что это, но запомни одно, – он посмотрел мне в глаза, – если ты ещё хоть раз сунешься наверх, я своими руками оторву твои ноги, ты понял?

– Да чтобы я теперь вышел из этой комнаты тебе придётся гнать меня отсюда под дулом пистолета. И то не факт, что я пойду.

Кажется, мои слова его успокоили.

– Глэйд, я понимаю, что ты занят, и всё такое… но было бы отлично, если бы ты приходил спать каждую ночь. Мне страшно быть одному. 

– Я не могу. Я в дозорах, которые патрулируют ярусы, я не могу бросить службу. Но всё остальное время я буду стараться показываться у тебя на виду – чтобы тебе не было страшно. Ладно? 

– Постарайся. Иначе я умру от страха. Мы же понятия не имеем, вышел ли Грэг сам наверх, или его заставили, или выкрали. Я не могу быть уверен, что заснув здесь, в кровати, не окажусь наутро кучкой окровавленного мяса в пустыне. И если бы ты был рядом, мне было бы не страшно.

– Я понял. Я вернусь вечером. Только держи язык за зубами, не разводи панику, ясно?

– Ага, ясно. До вечера.

Первый раз я остро ощутил, что Глэйд нужен мне рядом, и не просто рядом – мне хотелось залезть к нему на руки, накрыться одеялом и не вылезать оттуда под страхом смертной казни. И ещё одно – я не на шутку испугался за него самого. Я понял, что ни в коем случае не хочу узнать, что его нашли растерзанным в пустыне. Мне будет плохо без него – страшно и одиноко. Я хочу, чтобы он был жив и здоров, чтобы он был в безопасности. Кажется, раньше я за собой не наблюдал таких чувств к нему. Может быть, Майки был не так уж неправ, кто знает.


	5. 5

POV Глэйд.

Когда я проснулся, Бэлл спал крепким сном, сжимая мою ладонь обеими руками. После череды кровавых убийств, после всех этих изуродованных тел, найденных нами в пустыне, я готов был посадить омегу под замок, лишь бы он не вышел из квартиры, в которой ему ничто не угрожает. Конечно, он теперь не сунется наружу, но кто знает, может и правда, это имеет доступ в нашу колонию. И мне бы не хотелось найти труп практически без внутренних органов – с дырой вместо живота, а потом признать в нём Бэлла. И, наверное, дело не только в ребёнке. Вообще, на самом-то деле, мне бы вообще не хотелось находить чьи-то изодранные трупы, чьи бы они ни были. Монстр, который вот уже несколько недель опустошал человеческий город, теперь накинулся и на нас, и я не знаю, как от него защищаться. А может, он и не один. Чёрт знает что, вот уже десять лет мы жили мирно, а теперь появилась какая-то неведомая угроза, мешающая всей колонии спокойно спать.

Я поднялся с кровати, осторожно отцепив от себя ладони Бэлла, наскоро позавтракал, успев при этом в пух и прах разругаться с грудой железа, которая теперь категорически настаивает, чтобы я звал её Элом, и вышел из квартиры, оставив дверь не запертой. По крайней мере, Бэлл сможет входить в коридор, а уж на переходах между этажами будет двойной патруль – на всякий случай.

Мне предстояло спуститься вниз, чтобы присутствовать при вскрытии (если так можно назвать процесс рассматривания гигантской дыры в животе) несчастного Грэга, которого нашли только вчера утром. Его осматривали уже несколько раз, но я при этом не присутствовал, а надо. Никакого желания любоваться на грэговы потроха у меня не было, но долг есть долг, и я быстрым шагом направился к лифтам, ведущим на нижние ярусы. Там несколькими словами перекинулся с альфами, которые работали внизу постоянно – учёными, в основном. Они не имели никакого отношения к тем помещениям, где хранились останки, поэтому только слышали об ужасах, которые творятся наверху. Я не стал сгущать краски, сбросил всё на Буффало, мол, осталось там пара уродов, вот и бесчинствуют. Любопытство учёных было удовлетворено, и я с чистой совестью вышел из лифта и направился в сторону морга. Не стоит пока на всех углах трещать о том, что это никакие не мутанты из Буффало, а что-то больше и агрессивнее, намного агрессивнее. Паника – худший враг в таких ситуациях. 

Войдя в лабораторию, в которой стоял отвратительный запах разлагающейся плоти, я накинул белый халат, как это полагалось, и прошёл в соседнее помещение, где на металлическом столе лежал накрытый тканью труп. Все присутствующие были в респираторах – ещё бы, наш чуткий нюх улавливает в два раза больше тошнотворных запахов, чем нюх простого человека, поэтому работать со слезящимися глазами и рвотными позывами было бы весьма трудно. Респиратор сразу же выдали и мне, и, надев его, я с облегчением вдохнул полной грудью. Простыню осторожно сняли и положили на соседний столик, и я вынужден был на мгновение прикрыть глаза, собираясь с мыслями и подавляя отвращение. Да, мне не первый раз приходилось видеть труп, но такой… Он ведь пролежал целую ночь в пустыне, прежде чем его нашли. Как и у всех остальных, его живот был распотрошён, вместо органов зияла кровавая дыра, окружённая ошмётками кожи и начавшая чернеть. Я окинул взглядом все его тело, оторвавшись, наконец, от притягивавшей взгляд окровавленной ямы. Его бледные руки и ноги были покрыты порезами, словно он сначала сопротивлялся, борясь за свою жизнь. Кожа уже приобрела голубоватый мертвенный оттенок, вокруг рта расползалась синева, а на голове над правым ухом виднелась запёкшаяся корка крови. Губы были приоткрыты, словно застыли в последнем крике, приоткрывая длинные клыки. Он был волком. Клыки, жёлтые глаза, серые жёсткие волосы на голове, напоминающие шерсть и непреодолимая, страстная любовь к полной луне. А ещё он был моим другом. И постепенно отвращение, естественная реакция на изодранное тело, отступило, и его заменила горечь от потери. Мне будет не хватать его.

– К делу, – я мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли. – Что-нибудь удалось установить?

– Шрамы на ногах и животе разные по форме и силе нажатия. Это может говорить о том, что удары были нанесены с разных позиций и под разным углом наклона. 

– Дайте перчатки, я взгляну, – мне протянули латексные полупрозрачные перчатки, и, натянув их, я почти не касаясь провёл пальцами сначала по разрезам на ногах и руках, а потом осторожно притронулся к краю дыры, зияющей в животе. И правда, раны на ногах были более ровными, даже складывалось впечатление, будто кожа сама так ровно лопнула под большим напряжением. А вот остатки кожи вокруг дыры были неровные, беспорядочные, словно кто-то не контролировал своих движений. Я знаю, что у некоторых наших мутантов есть небольшие когти, которые при желании могут нанести очень прямые, ровные и точные раны. Когда бьёшь когтистой рукой наотмашь, получаются именно такие шрамы, как на руках и ногах Грэга. А вот на животе…

Догадка, которая пришла мне в голову, заставила кровь отхлынуть от лица. Если бы на моём теле был хоть один волос, он бы встал дыбом. Если бы их было много, они бы, наверное, зашевелились.

– Это зубы.

– Что? – все обернулись на меня.

– Раны на животе от зубов. И не просто от зубов. Это зубы животного. Хищное животное поедало Грэга, пока тот, вероятно, был ещё жив. Так делали хищники, пока не вымерли – первым делом выедали внутренности.

– Но они же вымерли, – кто-то неуверенно протянул, а все остальные закивали.

– Это не всё. Раны на ногах и руках нанесены не животным. Они расположены так, будто нападавший был намного выше Грэга, да и когти у животных расположены иначе, чем у человека. Я голову даю на отсечение, что раны на ногах и руках нанёс именно человек с когтями, то есть – мутант.

– Кто-то из наших? 

– Вряд ли. У некоторых из наших, и правда, есть когти. Но они маленькие, почти незаметные. А это – кривые длинные когти, длиной, наверное, в два сантиметра, а может и больше. 

– То есть, это существо с человеческой ладонью, звериными когтями и зубами? 

– Зубы расположены не как у человека. У нас всех, даже у тех, кто отличается оскалом, зубы всё равно почти такие же, как у людей. У меня просто двойные клыки, у Грэга они были подлиннее, но форма челюсти была такая же. А раны были нанесены звериной пастью – и по форме и по размеру сильно отличающейся от человеческих челюстей. У этого монстра звериная морда. Я так предполагаю.

– Но что это тогда? Что это за существо? 

– Я понятия не имею. Мутант. Какой-то более сильный, крупный и менее… человекоподобный.

– А может это и не человек? Может это мутировавшее животное?

– С человеческими-то руками? Ладно, накройте Грэга, больше нет смысла его осматривать.

– А рана на голове?

– Нанесена не когтями, а чем-то большим и тяжёлым. Монстр что-то держал в руках, и этим ударил Грэга по голове. Я ухожу, мне скоро в дозор опять. Если думаете, что сможете найти ещё что-то – ищите и дайте мне знать, если дело сдвинется с мёртвой точки. 

Я торопливо вышел в коридор, сняв с себя респиратор, перчатки и халат. Ох, как мне это всё не нравится. То, что мы узнали сегодня, не влезает ни в какие рамки, не встраивается в наши понятия об окружающем мире. Значит, животные не вымерли? Их жалкие остатки забились где-то подальше от нас и там плодились и размножались, беспорядочно скрещиваясь с особями других видов? Или это в Буффало разводили таких домашних животных – с примесью человеческих генов? Или это именно мутанты, такие как мы, но выродившиеся и одичавшие? Да и сколько их вообще? Может, он один, и тогда, расправившись с ним, мы сможем спокойно жить? А если их много? Они будут плодиться, окружать нас со всех сторон, уничтожат подчистую человеческий род, потому что до людей добраться проще, а вместе с их омегами уничтожат и нашу возможность размножаться. 

Этого нельзя допустить. И чтобы избежать этого, мы должны помочь людям. Как это ни опасно, мы должны объединиться и вместе с их альфами начать истребление неизвестных тварей, которые грозят уничтожить всё живое вокруг себя. Но сначала нужно не это – нужно объявить чрезвычайное положение и строго-настрого запретить кому бы то ни было подниматься на поверхность земли. Раз эта тварь так сильно отличается от нас внешне, незамеченной в нашу колонию она не проскользнёт. Значит, ради безопасности всех необходимо ввести комендантский час и запретить разгуливать по одному. Тогда, возможно, мы будем в безопасности и сможем сосредоточить все свои силы на защите людей.

Я договорился с одним из ребят, чтобы можно было записать мой голос, объявляющий чрезвычайное положение, и транслировать его по всем ярусам, в каждой квартире, чтобы все были предупреждены об опасности. Через полчаса оборудование было готово, а я в это время кратко набросал, о чём должен говорить, и мы сразу же дали трансляцию. Моё присутствие больше не требовалось, и я пошёл в жилой корпус, чтобы увидеться с Бэллом и успокоить его – а то он же там себе места не находит, я знаю.

Как я и предполагал, омега сидел на кровати и нервно грыз ногти. Услышав мои шаги, он испуганно оглянулся, но, признав меня, вскочил и бросился ко мне. Я сначала не понял, что он хочет, но он повис на мне, как мартышка, крепко обнимая руками за шею.

– Испугался?

– Ужасно. Что случилось? Отчего такая паника?

– Никакой паники – просто мы ещё раз осмотрели тело и пришли к неутешительным выводам. Монстр не может проникнуть сюда, но всё равно ради безопасности лучше отсиживаться дома, лишний раз не выходить за порог квартиры и бояться всего и вся. Ясно? В первую очередь это касается беременных омег.

– Да никуда я отсюда не выйду, я ж не самоубийца, – он прижался ко мне ещё крепче. Я погладил его по голове, чтобы он немного успокоился.

– Ну всё, всё, чего ты? Всё в порядке, мы знаем, чего опасаться и как избежать жертв. Всё хорошо. Ты в полной безопасности, слышишь?

– А ты? 

– Я тоже, – я солгал ему, чтобы он не нервничал, ему сейчас это нельзя ни в коем случае. Так что он не узнает о том, что сегодня мы пойдём в его город, а возвращаться, возможно, придётся поздно ночью.

– Это значит, что мне не стоит волноваться за тебя? Что ты не станешь делать глупостей? Правильно? – он с беспокойством всматривался мне в глаза, положив тёплые маленькие ладони на мои скулы. Я улыбнулся ему и, глядя в глаза, бессовестно соврал.

– Конечно, не стану. Я не могу рисковать собой, у меня же ещё есть ты. То есть, вы, – я указал взглядом на его всё ещё нормального размера живот. 

– Ну ладно, смотри у меня. Ты сегодня ночуешь дома или дежуришь?

– Дежурство начинается через пару часов, – я снова солгал. Через пару часов я ухожу не в дежурство, а в Шеридан вместе с группой самых сильных и отчаянных ребят. Но это ему знать совсем не обязательно.

– А сейчас ты что делаешь? 

– Свободен как ветер. Я уже осматривал останки Грэга, записал объявление, так что имею право и отдохнуть.

– Ты знаешь, – он потупился, – у меня такое странное чувство… Я не очень понимаю, откуда оно, но это никак не даёт мне покоя. 

– Какое чувство?

Он покраснел и отвернулся, сминая пальцами подол футболки. В мою голову закралась мыслишка по поводу характера этого его чувства, но он молчал как рыба и краснел как рак, не в силах озвучить свои желания.

– Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

– Ты очень прямолинейный, и этим немного смущаешь меня и ставишь в тупик, – он бормотал себе под нос невнятно и в ужасном смятении, – но если быть откровенным, то да, именно этого я и хочу.

– Это нормально, – констатировал я. – Я знаю, что омеги, вообще-то, реагируют на беременность по-разному, одни – совершенно не думают о сексе, а другие становятся немного, – я хохотнул, – озабоченными. И, коль скоро мы выяснили, что ты принадлежишь ко второму типу, то как бы ты не заездил меня до смерти.

Он вспыхнул и трогательно отвесил мне подзатыльник. 

– Ладно, ладно, я шучу. Иди сюда, – я взял его на руки и, дойдя до постели, осторожно в неё уложил. Он всё ещё смотрел куда-то в сторону, не рискуя поднять глаза на меня. Вот застенчивый-то, кто бы подумал. И это называется пять лет в браке, ага. Смею предположить, что этот его Тюк, или Дюк не был покорителем омежьих сердец. 

Я не стал раздеваться, потому что совершенно не планировал заниматься сексом в прямом смысле того слова. Это не самое лучшее время, посмотрим, как отреагирует его организм. Сегодня я вознамерился самым альтруистическим образом удовлетворить нужды Бэлла, а потом скромно дрочнуть в душе, чтобы не обременять его своими желаниями, которые не заставят себя ждать во время экзекуции. Осторожно и неторопливо раздев переставшего так краснеть омегу, я навис над ним, опираясь на локти и колени. Склонившись к его лицу, я поцеловал его, ловя удивлённый вдох. Он замер подо мной и только робко отвечал на поцелуй. Чтобы не напугать его, я действовал медленно и, как оказалось, дразняще. Когда я скользнул языком в его рот, он замычал и выгнулся, обхватывая руками мою шею. Одной рукой я не спеша провёл по его шее, левому плечу, груди и рёбрам, вызвав мелкую дрожь и вздохи. Потом мои губы спустились на его шею, и теперь его стоны не заглушались поцелуем. А он, кажется, сдерживать их не собирался. Растягивая удовольствие, я начал спускаться и губами и руками всё ниже, заставляя омегу метаться и комкать руками простынь, выгибаться в пояснице и закусывать губы.

– Слушай, ты так стонешь, как будто ты девственник. А это уж никак не может быть правдой.

– Просто… ммм… ни ты, ни Дюк ни разу… ахх… не сделали мне приятно…

– Ах вот как, то есть я же ещё и эгоист? Ну ладно, я тебе сейчас покажу, что такое приятно, – я куснул, а затем облизал его затвердевший сосок, и он аж взвизгнул и дёрнулся. – Огоо, да с тобой можно здорово поразвлекаться. Посмотреть, на что и как ты реагируешь. Изучить твоё тело. Узнать, где тебе приятнее всего. Ты ведь этого и сам не знаешь, а?

Вся моя болтовня сопровождалась укусами, облизываниями, поглаживаниями, пощипываниями и прочими радостями, и омега, вроде, каждый раз хотел возмутиться, но в итоге просто выдавал следующую порцию сладких всхлипов и стонов. Бэлл уже безо всякого стыда выгибался в пояснице, расставив колени как можно дальше, ёрзал аппетитной попкой по простыне, кусал собственные пальцы и вообще всячески демонстрировал мне, что я уже могу делать с ним всё, что мне вздумается. Но, как я уже говорил, я не собирался делать с ним ничего, что представляло бы хоть малейшую угрозу ребёнку. Поэтому максимум, на что я готов был согласиться, это пара пальцев, а уж никак не мой немаленький член. 

– Перевернись, – я отстранился от него и прекратил полглаживания, чтобы он смог осознать мою просьбу.

Он покорно перевернулся на живот и инстинктивно приподнял бёдра, хоть я его и не просил. Умничка. Я навис над ним и провёл языком вдоль его позвоночника. Несколько минут меня целиком и полностью занимали его тощая спина и шея, которые, кстати, оказались ужасно чувствительными. Он прямо таки чуть не кричал, когда я прикусывал его кожу, оставляя на ней тёмные пятна.

– Ты боишься щекотки?

– Даа, ужасно, - он почти скулил.

– Прекрасно. Всё тело – одна большая эрогенная зона.

В ответ он только всхлипнул и прижался ягодицами к моему паху, потираясь нежной кожей о грубую ткань штанов. Оторвавшись от его шеи, прикосновения к которой почти доводили его до слёз, я снова провёл языком по его позвоночнику и на этот раз опустился ниже, чем вызвал хриплый стон. Когда я провёл языком по его розовой дырочке, комнату огласил такой звук, что я даже затрудняюсь сказать, был ли это стон, всхлип, рык или плач. Но это было громко, жалобно и возбуждающе до дрожи. Он лежал на животе, бесстыдно приподняв бёдра и разведя ноги, и глухо скулил в подушку. Несколько минут я ритмично и быстро проникал языком в тугое отверстие, а потом, просунув руку вниз, обхватил пальцами его член, и тут же он закричал, задёргался подо мной, а потом без сил опустился на кровать и замер, тяжело дыша. Однако экзекуция ещё не закончилась. Я поднял его и перевернул на спину. Он приглашающе раздвинул ноги, но я лёг рядом и снова принялся гладить его по животу и бёдрам, возбуждая и дразня. Добившись нужного эффекта, я сполз на кровати ниже и обхватил губами его член, при этом осторожно проникая пальцем внутрь. Он блаженно застонал, забыв обо всяком стыде, и сам двинулся навстречу моему пальцу. Его правая рука судорожно сжала моё плечо, и я на минуту возблагодарил небо за то, что я лысый – иначе он обязательно вцепился бы именно в волосы. Он стонал громко, самозабвенно двигался мне навстречу, шептал какую-то невнятную чушь и запрокидывал голову. Я с сожалением подумал о том, что будь у меня несколько пар рук, я смог бы гладить его в нескольких местах сразу, и это было бы здорово. Глупая эволюция. Зачем мне чешуя и чёрные глаза? Лучше бы лишние руки. Я озвучил ему эту идею, и для его возбуждённого тела и не менее возбуждённого сознания этого было достаточно, чтобы кончить. 

Он обмяк и закрыл глаза, обессиленно раскинув руки. Я лёг на своей стороне постели, положив ногу на ногу и закинув руки за голову. Собравшись с силами, он подполз ко мне поближе и лёг рядом на бок, обняв рукой и ногой. Наверное, его тоже надо обнять. Я осторожно просунул руку под его спину и прижал к себе так, что он оказался почти на мне. Видимо, ему было удобно, и он почти сразу заснул, прижавшись щекой к моей груди и разметав вокруг своей головы тёмные дреды. Я пролежал так часа полтора, потому что мне было, во-первых, лень подниматься, а во-вторых жалко будить Бэлла. Потом всё же пришлось вставать, чтобы собираться на вылазку. Я осторожно переложил омегу с себя на кровать, накрыл его одеялом и, одевшись, быстро ушёл. 

Было ещё около двух часов дня, и я надеялся, что нам удастся засветло расправиться с делами и вернуться домой в безопасности. Я спустился в нижний ярус, где, кроме всего прочего, хранились боеприпасы, прихватил с собой две лазерные пушки, метательные ножи и бронежилет. Ребята уже тоже снаряжались, выбирали оружие, строили предположения о том, чем закончится наша рисковая вылазка. Нас было всего пятеро: я, Роджер, брат убитого Грэга и ещё двое парней из охраны. Я в пол уха слушал их болтовню, занятый своими собственными догадками и предположениями. Наконец, когда всё было готово, мы поднялись наверх, сели в небольшой грузовик, работающий на солнечной батарее, и отправились к городу людей. Доехать на машине было делом получаса, и вскоре мы уже стучались в высокие деревянные ворота Шеридана. Нам ответил хриплый голос. 

– Кто? 

– Открой и увидишь. Мы пришли вам помочь, – в переговоры, естественно, вступать должен был я.

– Ещё я буду открывать всяким проходимцам! Пошли прочь, кто бы вы ни были.

– Во-первых, глупо отказываться от помощи, когда её предлагают. А во-вторых у нас такое оружие, что мы разнесём ворота в щепки и всё равно зайдём. Да, вот такие у нас методы, открывай давай!

Мои доводы, что естественно, подействовали, и через несколько минут ворота приоткрылись. В них просунулась голова альфы несколько алкоголического вида и воззрилась на нас круглыми глазами. Полюбоваться-то, собственно, было на что. Я во всей своей лысой красоте, Роджер с синими волосами, Нэд, брат Грэга, с жёлтыми глазами, клыками и когтями, Эшби – бугай на голову выше нас всех (а уж я-то сам к двум метрам) и с шрамированием по лицу и рукам и, наконец, Пол – парень с огненно-рыжими волосами и хитрым прищуром. 

– Рот закрой, ворона залетит. Мы тут с вами о деле говорить пришли, а не подрабатывать экспонатами музея. 

Я сам нахально открыл ворота до конца и шагнул в них первым, проходя мимо остолбеневшего человека. Зайдя, мы аккуратно закрыли за собой ворота и грозно нависли над этим горе-охранником.

– Ну? Мы пришли говорить о деле. Кто главный? Где его найти? 

– Да кто вы такие? 

– Мы мутанты. Живём тут неподалёку, можешь заходить в гости. Мы напоим тебя чаем и мило поболтаем. Но сейчас не время – мы знаем, сколько ваших полегло от этой неведомой хрени, которая шляется по округе и жрёт потроха. Так что давай, отведи нас к главному, и мы обсудим план действий. Ну? Топай, топай.

Кажется, от переизбытка мыслей и впечатлений, а может и от страха, альфа решил, что не ему с нами разбираться, и повел нас в центр по кривым узким улицам. Я уже бывал здесь, когда мы устраивали налёты и уводили к себе омег, но впервые у меня была возможность рассмотреть всё как следует, не спеша. Зрелище город людей представлял собой, откровенно говоря, убогое. Мы шли между деревянных домов, залатанных и покрашенных краской слой за слоем. Домишки ютились и жались друг к другу, низкие закопчённые окна смотрели на нас, как подслеповатые глаза, везде ходили животные, путались под ногами, стоял шум. Зато очень забавно было смотреть, как останавливаются на улице и альфы и омеги, чтобы посмотреть на нашу небольшую делегацию. Мы проходили по живому коридору, сопровождаемые ошарашенными взглядами и шёпотом. Холостые Роджер, Нэд и Эшби подмигивали хорошеньким омегам, и те либо хихикали и отводили взгляд, либо с визгом убегали в дом, под защиту надёжных (ну, или не очень) рук своих отцов, братьев или мужей. Мы торжественно шагали среди опешивших людей, гордо задрав носы и едва сдерживая смех. Спустя четверть часа мы оказались перед большим домом, расположенным почти в самом центре города. Нам навстречу уже спешил альфа пятидесяти лет с хмурым обветренным лицом и проседью на висках. Подойдя к нам, он окинул нас беглым взглядом.

– Вы мутанты?

– Они самые. Только, вопреки распространённому мнению, мы не едим человечину. 

– Вы из Буффало?

– Опять двадцать пять! Нет. В Буффало никого нет, мы истребили ту ветвь, потому что они были опасны. Это произошло около десяти лет назад, но вы, почему-то, этого не знали. 

– Зачем вы пришли?

– Может, ты нас в дом сначала пригласишь? М? Так и будем тут стоять?

Он махнул рукой, и мы последовали за ним. В его доме было темно, окна почти не давали света, а свечей было немного. Тёмные стены, грубая деревянная мебель, одна большая комната и кухня с печью и громоздким столом. Крестьянский дом, самый настоящий. Мы расселись за столом, и хозяин дома, не предлагая нам угощения, сразу приступил к делу.

– Так что вам надо?

Я вкратце объяснил, чего мы хотим, как нам важны их омеги и как мы не хотим допустить их исчезновения. Мужик оказался умный, сразу понял, в чём дело и, не раздумывая долго, согласился. Я не сомневался, что так оно и будет – кто ж отказывается от помощи, когда неведомая напасть так и косит твоих людей направо-налево? Люди беззащитны, и альфа, кажется, прекрасно это понимал. Мы же вооружены до зубов, выше людей как минимум на голову (про великана Эшби я вообще молчу), имеем опыт в истреблении всяких гадостей вроде сородичей Боба и уж точно знаем больше, чем люди. Наша помощь была необходима здесь, как воздух. 

Мы несколько часов к ряду толковали: я рассказал, что мы обнаружили при осмотре трупа Грэга, как, по моему мнению, выглядит монстр и что надо делать, чтобы его уничтожить. Потом он позвал нескольких альф, которые тоже были «политической верхушкой», если так можно назвать группку наиболее богатых и влиятельных людей. Одним словом, перед нами собрались сливки человеческого общества. Я рассказал им всё ещё раз с самого начала, то есть с того, что не собираюсь делать из них ужин, и заканчивая тем, что мы приедем завтра и обсудим всё детально, выйдем на разведку, посмотрим на следы ещё раз, и может, кто-нибудь да определит, на какого зверя это похоже. 

Постепенно на город спускались сумерки, и мои ребята забеспокоились о том, что если стемнеет, мы запросто можем угодить в лапы зверюге по пути домой. Попрощавшись с людьми, мы отправились к воротам, опять ловя на себе изумлённые взгляды. Выйдя из города, мы сели в грузовик и поехали домой. Сидели тихо, вслушиваясь в тишину, настораживаясь от каждого шороха. До дома оставалось примерно половина пути, когда Пол напряжённо привстал, вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки.

– Я слышу, – скорее выдохнул, чем сказал он.

– Что? Что ты слышишь?

– Кто-то бежит. Прислушайтесь. 

К машине, и правда, приближались чьи-то быстрые мощные шаги. Это не было похоже на то, как бежит человек. Удары были более тяжёлые, и их было больше – будто бегут не на двух ногах, а на четырёх лапах. 

– Гони! Гони давай к дому! Быстрее, может, ускользнём! 

Ночью у нас не было никаких шансов против чудовища, потому что в темноте видели только я, Пол и Нэд. Эшби и Роджер в такой ситуации были совершенно беззащитны перед надвигающейся угрозой. Нэд прибавил скорости, и мы понеслись во весь дух. На мгновение мне показалось, что всё обошлось, когда сильный толчок встретил нас впереди, и машина, несколько раз перекувырнувшись в воздухе, грохнулась на землю. Я при этом почувствовал каждый свой грёбаный внутренний орган, если не считать того, что нас всех бросало, будто мы были тряпичными куклами. На несколько долгих секунд повисла тишина, нарушаемая тяжёлым дыханием, стонами и кряхтением, и, наконец, я подал голос:

– Эй, ребята, все живые?

Четыре голоса по очереди отозвались мне, и я с осторожностью попытался встать. Ночное зрение позволило мне увидеть, что машина лежит на боку, а мы все, кто как, валяемся на боковой части кузова.

– Давайте вставайте, надо что-то делать.

Парни медленно и с видимым трудом встали и начали озираться. Дверь, ведущая из кузова, теперь находилась в горизонтальном положении, и нам пришлось изрядно скрючиться, чтобы в неё пролезть. Я сразу же взялся за свои пушки, ребята тоже похватались за оружие. Несколько минут мы стояли кругом, спинами друг к другу, ощетинившись пушками, ножами, дробовиками и прочим оружием. Я упорно всматривался в темноту, но не видел ничего, кроме тёмного песка и нашей перевёрнутой машины.

– Может мы это… на камень просто налетели? – предположил Роджер.

– Очень надеюсь, что это так. Потому что иначе нам всем не жить, – шёпотом отозвался я.

Ещё несколько минут напряжённого молчания, и мы услышали рёв, грудной хриплый рёв, который не может издать ни глотка человека, ни глотка мутанта. Мы оглядывались, ища источник звука, целясь оружием в темноту, но ничего не было видно даже тем, кто обладал ночным зрением. Потом в стороне от нас раздались тяжёлые шаги, постепенно перешедшие в бег. Если это зверь, то он давно нас учуял, и поэтому сохранять тишину было бессмысленно. Зверь бежал прямо на нас. 

– Огонь! Он слева! – я крикнул в голос, и раздался дружный треск, лязг, шум стреляющего оружия. Мы палили, не жалея патронов, как говорится, палили в одну сторону, с которой слышались звуки шагов. Однако угроза, невидимая в темноте, всё приближалась, и вскоре мы вынуждены были отхлынуть назад и укрыться за перевёрнутой машиной. Существо по ту сторону рычало и шумно втягивало воздух, силясь учуять наш запах, и наконец, ему это удалось. Мы притихли, слушая, с какой стороны он пойдёт, а услышав, нацелились туда всем тем оружием, которое у нас было. Когда существо показалось из-за машины, я сумел мельком его разглядеть. Оно было огромное, чёрное и покрытое шерстью. Размерами оно чуть уступало нашему небольшому грузовику, а его глаза горели красным огнём. Мы, не сговариваясь, открыли огонь по этому чудовищу, и, пожалуй что, должны были изрешетить его вдоль и поперёк. Оно замерло, взвыло и после, разъярённое ещё больше, бросилось на нас. Мы не успели отойти, и могли только продолжать стрелять по нему, когда оно с рыком навалилось на нас, лязгая пугающе большими челюстями. Кому-то из ребят удалось отскочить, я заметил это краем глаза, а потом здоровенные челюсти с отвратительным хрустом сомкнулись на чьем-то плече. Раздавшийся крик заставил меня, да, наверное, и всех, похолодеть, но ненадолго. Кричал Пол. Мы все снова начали стрелять в гигантское чёрное тело, покрытое шкурой, и зверь отвлёкся на нас. Я достал метательные ножи, и они один за другим полетели в чудовище, но это его не остановило. Замахнувшаяся лапа прошлась когтями по нам всем, оставив глубокие разрезы на груди, но мы, кажется, не чувствовали боли, войдя в раж. Мощные удары лап обрушивались на нас, сбивая с ног, мы падали и поднимались, стреляли и снова падали, а раны от нашего оружия, кажется, только ещё сильнее разъяряли зверя. Продолжая стрелять, мы медленно пятились от машины, стараясь увести его от Пола, который глухо стонал, лёжа на холодном песке. Постепенно всё для меня слилось в один сплошной рёв, звуки выстрелов и удары мощной лапы с длинными острыми когтями. Мы теряли силы, но и зверь, кажется, тоже. Чудовище кружило в темноте вокруг нас, временами нанося сокрушающие удары, мы стреляли наобум, у многих патроны и заряды подходили к концу. На какое-то время мы потеряли монстра из виду, а поняли, где он, только когда услышали вопль Пола, а затем его хрип и странное бульканье. Мы кинулись туда, и я был впереди. Снова я увидел поднятую в замах лапу, а когда она опустилась на меня, я ощутил жгучую боль. Я дотронулся до живота, который уже едва прикрывали остатки бронежилета. Когти этого чудища не могла сдержать никакая защита, и кожа была распорота, из ран струилась горячая кровь. Я с каким-то недоумением смотрел на ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, обильно испачканную моей кровью. Голова закружилась, уши заложило, и на заднем плане я всё ещё слышал рёв, выстрелы и крики парней, когда повалился лицом вниз на землю.


	6. 6

POV Бэлл.

Проснувшись и не спеша открывать глаза, я рукой пошарил по постели, пытаясь найти в ней Глэйда. Ах да, у него же сегодня дежурство, я совсем забыл. В голове пронеслись воспоминания о том, что было до того, как я заснул, и моим щекам стало жарко – наверное, я покраснел, как рак. Всё ещё погружённый в эти воспоминания, я потянулся и блаженно улыбнулся, прокручивая раз за разом всё то, что вытворял со мной этот бесстыжий, наглый, похотливый… такой заботливый и ласковый альфа. В комнате было темно и, включив свет, я обнаружил, что вся постель с моей стороны заляпана, да и я сам тоже. Наскоро приняв душ, я поменял бельё и пообедал, посмотрел «Профессионала», всплакнул и направился к Майки.

Эта пронырливая зараза сразу просекла, что со мной что-то не то. Уперев руки в боки, он воззрился на меня с подозрением и спросил:

– Это что это мы такие мечтательные сегодня, а? Опять мультики, что ли, смотрел, ребёнок двадцатитрёхлетний? 

В ответ я только улыбнулся самым мечтательным образом, прошествовал мимо и уселся за стол, подперев щёки кулаками и снова задумавшись. Майки уже прямо распирало от любопытства, и он, налив мне чаю, устроился рядом и выжидающе на меня уставился.

– Ну что ты так смотришь? Ничего со мной необычного, просто… – я на несколько секунд завис, придумывая, что бы такое соврать, как Майки меня опередил.

– Всё ясно с тобой, мистер «он не мой альфа». Сегодня был лучший секс в твоей жизни? 

– Ах ты! Ну ты вообще! Пошляк несчастный! – я потупился и снова вспыхнул.

– Ага, я угадал, – друг улыбался от уха до уха, просто сиял. – А я говорил тебе, говорил, что он твой альфа! Говорил или нет?

– Да с чего ты взял, что он мой? Просто мне захотелось, потому что я беременный, и он мне помог, вот и всё.

– Постой, постой… Что значит – помог? Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ну, он сказал, что для ребёнка это может быть опасно и… – мои щёки пылали, я не знал, как подобрать слова, чтобы это прозвучало наименее пошло, – и он просто гладил меня, и целовал, и…

– То есть он не был в тебе. Он делал тебе приятно, но взамен ничего не просил, да? – я кивнул ему вместо ответа. – Да ты и понятия не имеешь, как он тебя любит. Обожает тебя. Просто делает это так, как умеет. Он забыл о себе ради тебя. Знаешь, как трудно ему было сдерживаться? Особенно учитывая, что ты его омега и твой запах сводит его с ума. Полная самоотдача тебе и железные нервы. Ну Глэйд, ну удивил. Тебе очень повезло с ним, ты поймёшь со временем. Он просто никогда раньше не был так близок с омегами, дай ему время научиться выражать свои чувства, не стесняться их. Вот увидишь, он тебя потом на руках носить будет.

– Погоди-ка, что ты имел в виду – не был близок с омегами? Он что, девственником, что ли, был?

Майки расхохотался, запрокинув кудрявую голову и наморщив точёный веснушчатый носик.

– Нет, конечно, дурачок! Ой, какой ты смешной!

– Но как же тогда?

– А ты что, не догадываешься, – он с хитрой улыбкой смотрел на меня.

– Нет, не догадываюсь! Понятия не имею, ясно? Хватит надо мной смеяться!

– Солнышко, да я не смеюсь над тобой, что ты! Просто ты такой невинный и наивный, после пяти-то лет с Дюком… Они спали друг с другом. Мальчишками. Им было по пятнадцать, гормоны бурлили, и это была всего лишь дружеская взаимовыручка. Никаких чувств, просто удовлетворение потребности. Ну а что ещё поделать, когда омег нет, а тебе пятнадцать и у тебя ураган в штанах бушует? – он хихикнул. – Именно поэтому он был груб с тобой в первую ночь – он помнил, что с альфой можно не церемониться. Конечно, это у них прошло, так со всеми бывает. В пятнадцать трудно держать себя под контролем. Никто здесь этого не запрещает, это вынужденные меры. Ну милый, не смотри ты так ошарашенно! Что такого-то? По факту и альфа и омега – мужчины. Только ты можешь родить ребёнка, а альфа не может. Не принимай это близко к сердцу, это было больше десяти лет назад, все те приключения давно забыты. Глэйд твой и только твой, можешь мне поверить. Дай ему только переключиться на новую волну, и он тебя не разочарует. 

Меня поражало, с каким каменным лицом Майк говорит такие пошлые вещи. Совершенно безо всякого стыда. Да уж, он всегда за словом в карман не лез, но его прямолинейность (как и прямолинейность Глэйда) вводила меня в ступор. Возможно, это я какой-то неправильный. Я не привык обсуждать постель, это было не принято там, наверху. А с Дюком, сказать по правде, и обсуждать-то было нечего. Наверное, я научусь быть проще и свободнее, но только мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

На этот раз слова Майки показались мне правдоподобными. Глэйд и правда поступил, я бы сказал, по-доброму. Он сделал то, чего не должен был, и ничего не попросил взамен. Я привык все его действия объяснять заботой о ребёнке, но в этот раз он заботился именно обо мне. Да и я сам уже иначе отношусь к нему – волнуюсь за него, переживаю, даже скучаю по нему. А уж бросаться ему на шею, когда он заходит в квартиру, меня вообще никто не заставляет, а я, однако, это сделал сегодня. Что же это значит – Майки прав? Глэйд и правда мой истинный, человек (то есть, мутант), предназначенный мне судьбой? Тот, кого я полюблю? Никогда бы не подумал, что моя жизнь сложится именно так.

От мыслей меня отвлекло пощёлкивание пальцев под носом.

– Э-эй, ты чего завис-то? Совсем замечтался? Иди домой тогда, посмотри какую-нибудь мелодраму, и к возвращению Глэйда ты будешь лежать на постели лужицей розовых соплей. Давай-давай, иди. Ты сейчас совсем не настроен на разговоры со мной, придёшь вечером. 

Я поплёлся к выходу, задумчиво улыбаясь, попрощался с Майки и, как и было велено, пошёл смотреть мелодрамы и плакать. Провалявшись в постели весь день, я ощутил настойчивое желание чем-нибудь заняться, поэтому вместе с Майком сходил проведать Шерри, который позавчера родил и теперь был очень слаб, потом с ним же навестил самого старого в колонии омегу, которому было чуть ли не за девяносто, потом мы вернулись домой и играли с Арчи в доктора, одним словом, весь остаток дня мы не скучали. Закончив со всеми этими делами, я почувствовал себя разбитым и вынужден был отправиться спать, не дождавшись Глэйда. Всё равно он вернётся с дежурства очень поздно, ждать его бессмысленно. Я заснул сразу же, как моя голова коснулась подушки, и крепко проспал до утра. Точнее, утром меня разбудили.

Я проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно поглаживает меня по плечу. Даже спросонья я понял, что это не Глэйд – рука была лёгкая, омежья. Дальше нетрудно было догадаться, что это Майки.

– Ммм, чего? – я приоткрыл глаза и увидел в полутьме лицо друга. – Сколько времени? 

– Шесть утра. Поднимайся.

– Сдурел, что ли? Никуда я в такую рань не пойду…

– Надо, милый, это срочное дело. Пожалуйста, поднимайся, я принёс тебе крепкого чаю. Давай, давай.

– Что-то случилось? – догадался я.

– Да, кое-что случилось. Вставай, пей чай, одевайся, я пока тебе всё расскажу. Только обещай, что не будешь нервничать, ладно? Обещаешь? 

– А почему я должен нервничать? Что-то плохое? Ну, говори! 

– Послушай, Бэлл. Глэйд ведь сказал тебе, что будет в патруле с вечера?

– Да.

– Он был не в патруле, – Майки замолчал, и мне на секунду показалось, что речь идёт о том, что Глэйд ходит налево, прикрывая своё отсутствие байками про патруль. По ходу разговора я оделся, мы вышли в коридор и направились к лифтам.

– Но где тогда он был?

– Пожалуйста, обещай мне, что не будешь нервничать.

– Ну обещаю я, обещаю! Говори!

– Они все поднимались наверх, в Шеридан.

– Что? Да они больные, что ли? Да они хоть подумали? Конечно, они сильнее людей, но зато людей там много! Что с ними сделали?

– Люди – ничего.

Я всё понял. Мне не нужно было слов, чтобы догадаться, что с ними случилось ночью в пустыне. Это чудовище напало на них и, возможно, все они погибли.

– Что с ним? Где он?

– Малыш, только не нервничай! С ним уже всё в порядке, он живой. Ему уже оказали помощь, подлатали, и теперь он спит. Его жизни ничто не угрожает.

Я с облегчением выдохнул. Живой, это самое главное.

– Но что именно случилось? Что у него повреждено? И как остальные ребята?

– В целом картина такая: у всех распорота грудь и сломаны рёбра, у всех повреждения внутренних органов разной степени, у двоих сотрясение мозга. Глэйд ранен в живот, Роджер сломал руку, а Пол… Пол, к сожалению, погиб. 

Я даже остановился, потрясённый новостью. Пол погиб? Не может быть. У него же семья – муж и двое детей… как же они-то теперь? Какой ужас… Потерять истинную пару – что может быть хуже? Бедный, бедный Дэнни… Майки мягко потянул меня за локоть.

– Идём, идём, милый. Я знаю, мне тоже ужасно жаль Пола и его семью, но теперь уже ничего не исправишь. 

Я не заметил, как мы подошли к лифтам, спустились в больничный ярус, дошли до белой двери, за которой находилась палата с ранеными – меня занимали мысли о Глэйде, который тяжело ранен, о Поле, который погиб, о его несчастной семье. Майки толкнул дверь, и мне в нос ударил резкий запах лекарств. Это была не палата, а операционная. Все четверо выживших лежали на металлических столах, накрытые белыми простынями до шеи, а к их рукам тянулись прозрачные трубочки капельниц. Глэйд лежал на втором столе слева. Я медленно, боязливо подошёл, и смог увидеть мутанта целиком. Он неподвижно лежал на холодной металлической поверхности, закрыв глаза. Его кожа была мертвенно бледна, в некоторых местах яркими пятнами красовались здоровенные синяки, а тело было скрыто, так что я не мог видеть страшных ран, рассекавших его грудь и живот. Он дышал, хоть и очень слабо и редко, почти незаметно. Я осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его лица, провёл ими по скуле, погладил лоб, а потом наклонился и прижался губами к его щеке. На него было больно смотреть, мне было до слёз его жалко, а самое главное – я ничем не мог ему помочь. Я замер на несколько минут, так и прижимаясь губами к холодной коже мутанта, когда за спиной ощутил запах другого альфы. Ко мне подошёл хирург, лицо которого было скрыто маской. Я не мог разглядеть, что у него за мутация, да и не особо хотелось – меня волновал только Глэйд.

– Как он?

– С ним всё будет в порядке. Наш организм восстанавливается быстрее вашего, и скоро все они пойдут на поправку. Мы вводим им снотворное и обезболивающее через капельницу, так что они сейчас ничего не чувствуют. Им повезло, всё могло закончиться куда хуже.

– Как с Полом?

– Да.

– Как он умер?

– Я знаю, что ты носишь ребёнка, тебе не стоит сейчас об этом слушать, ладно? Просто погиб – и всё, тебе этого знания достаточно. Его кремируют сегодня же, нечего с этим тянуть. Вернёмся к Глэйду: когда он очнётся, мы переведём его в палату. Мы ещё будем давать им снотворное, чтобы большую часть суток они спали. Вот когда ему станет получше, и он сможет проводить какое-то время в сознательном состоянии, приходи к нему почаще. А сейчас, если ты хочешь кому-то помочь и оказать моральную поддержку, будь с Дэнни. Вот уж кому и правда сейчас ни до чего будет.

– Хорошо. Но всё равно хоть раз-то в день можно мне приходить? Хоть ненадолго?

– Я вообще тебе не запрещаю, приходи, конечно. Только Глэйду от этого никакой пользы. А вот Дэнни очень нужна помощь. Он, кстати, ничего ещё не знает, за ним только что пошёл Майки. А Мэган сейчас прибежит к Роджеру – он ведь, как-никак, муж его брата. Самый близкий омега, получается. Ты бы лучше пока ушёл, тут сейчас такая сцена будет, тебе лучше не смотреть и не слушать.

– Нет, я останусь. Я чувствую себя виноватым перед Дэнни за то, что мой муж выжил, а его – нет. Я должен быть здесь, когда он всё узнает.

Я был слишком взволнован, напуган и потрясён горем, чтобы заметить то, что назвал Глэйда мужем. Меня отвели в комнату, где находилось тело Пола, и мы остались там – ждать Дэнни. В коридоре послышались шаги, и в дверном проёме показался Майки, поддерживающий бледного, дрожащего Дэнни. Его, как и меня, выдернули из постели посреди ночи, и его светлые волосы были спутаны, на нём была свободная футболка и мягкие спальные штаны. Он уже знал, что произошло, но ещё не осознавал. Когда он увидит тело, его с головой накроет ужас, боль и одиночество. Мы должны быть рядом.

За ними в проходе маячил не менее взволнованный и напуганный Мэган. Дэнни медленно подошёл к столу, на котором под белой тканью лежало тело его мужа. Майки не отходил от него ни на шаг, а Мэган подошёл ко мне и, повернув к себе лицом, прижал мою голову к своему плечу.

– Не смотри, не надо.

Я обнял его за талию и прижался к нему, как ребёнок, просящий защиты у взрослого. Послышался шорох ткани – хирург откинул простыню, чтобы открыть лицо Пола. Несколько секунд в комнате стояла жуткая звенящая тишина, потом послышался всхлип и стон, а потом комнату заполнили глухие, судорожные рыдания. Я так и стоял, прижимаясь к Мэгану, а тот осторожно поглаживал меня по спине. Дэнни плакал долго, надрывно, захлёбываясь рыданиями. Все молчали. Наконец я почувствовал в себе силы повернуться и посмотреть. Дэнни стоял к нам спиной, наклонившись и положив голову на грудь, закрытую белой тканью, сжимая её пальцами. Майки стоял рядом, не решаясь дотронуться до него, хирург молча смотрел в пол. Я посмотрел на Мэгана – его глаза были влажными от слёз. По моим щекам тоже покатились слёзы, и только сейчас я осознал, что будь на месте Пола Глэйд, я бы точно так же горько рыдал над его телом. На меня будто снизошло озарение – я ощутил всю глубину и силу своих чувств к нему. Долго я отказывался поверить, что могу испытывать что-то к Глэйду, но, взглянув на чужое горе, я остро почувствовал всё, что накопилось в моей душе.

Дэнни же тем временем затих, всё так же лежа головой на груди мужа. Он тяжело дышал, и продолжал отчаянно сжимать белую ткань, будто надеясь, что это поможет вернуть Пола к жизни. Майки, всё это время стоявший рядом, бережно обнял его за плечи и отстранил от безразличного ко всему тела. Они медленно направились к выходу из комнаты, у Дэнни дрожали пальцы, а ноги подкашивались, и в какой-то момент он начал обмякать в руках Майки. Единственный альфа в комнате моментально оказался рядом, поднял потерявшего сознание омегу и быстрым шагом вышел в коридор. Мы с Майком и Мэганом переглянулись, и мутант осторожно накрыл лицо покойника белой тканью. Мы вышли подавленные и молчаливые, заглянули в операционную, надеясь найти Дэнни именно там. Да, он сидел на стуле в уголке, уже пришедший в себя. Его всё ещё трясло, бледные губы были сжаты в тонкую полосу, а пальцы нервно сжимали подол футболки. Майки с Мэганом помогли ему встать, обняли с двух сторон, кивнули мне, чтобы я шёл за ними, и вышли из операционной.

– Одну минутку, я догоню.

Я быстро подошёл к Глэйду, всё так же спокойно спавшему, и осторожно, несмело дотронулся губами до его плотно сжатых губ.

– Отдыхай. У нас всё будет хорошо. 

Я догнал ребят безо всякого труда, потому что они подстраивались под медленный шаг Дэнни. Мы отвели его в квартиру Майки, потому что ему нельзя сейчас было быть одному. Мэган отправился спать в квартиру Дэнни, потому что детей тоже нельзя было оставить. Джер был выпровожен на диван в гостиной, потому что гостя уложили в спальне. Меня Майки выставил, потому что я беременный и мне нужно больше спать и меньше волноваться, но я сказал, что мне страшно спать одному, и остался в квартире Майки. Мы прекрасно уместились втроём на широкой кровати, Дэнни положили посередине. Ему вкололи сильное успокоительное, и он должен был вскоре заснуть. Говорить не было никакого желания, и мы некоторое время пролежали в полной тишине, а потом заснули. Сумбурная, беспорядочная и страшная для многих из нас ночь скоро должна была закончиться.

Утро тоже не добавило радости. Мы проспали до полудня, проснулись хмурые и с гудящими головами, а на Дэнни вообще было жутко глядеть – его светлые волосы спутались, глаза покраснели от слёз, а кожа цветом напоминала скорее простынь. Позавтракав в абсолютной тишине, мы спустились на больничный ярус – для кремации Пола ждали только нас. Дэнни позволили подойти к мужу ещё раз, но прикасаться уже не дали. Все мутанты были в респираторах, а Мэган, пришедший почти одновременно с нами, зайдя в помещение, хрипло вдохнул воздух и закрыл рот и нос ладонью – видимо, мутанты острее чувствовали запах разложения, чем мы. Омеге тоже дали респиратор, и он, как и ночью, встал позади меня, положив обе ладони мне на плечи. Дэнни несколько минут смотрел на бледное безучастное лицо, а я подумал, что они ведь разговаривали ещё вчера, до этой сумасбродной вылазки. Ещё вчера Пол шутил с ним, говорил о каких-то мелочах и глупостях, уверял, что всё будет хорошо, что объявление тревоги – только формальность и все в безопасности. Одним словом, он делал и говорил то же самое, что Глэйд мне. И я сейчас тоже пойду смотреть на бледное лицо своего мужа, безразличное к происходящему вокруг. Только вот пройдёт несколько дней, и его глаза, начисто лишённые ресниц, приоткроются, он улыбнётся мне слабо, попытается оправдаться хриплым голосом за свой совершенно безмозглый поступок. Потому что он живой. А вот Дэнни в последний раз видит лицо человека, которого любит. 

Я не видел его лица, но на каком-то подсознательном уровне я знал, что он тихо плачет, как и я. Я не выдержал этой беззвучной драмы, подошёл к нему сзади и крепко обнял за талию, прижимаясь мокрой щекой к его лопатке. Он накрыл ледяными ладонями мои руки. 

– Всё ребята, начинаем, – послышался искажённый респиратором голос альфы.

Панель, на которой лежал Пол, медленно въехала в специальную камеру из огнеупорного сплава, закрылась створка, и один из альф нажал кнопку, после чего послышался приглушённый шум огня, вырывающегося из горелок. Дэнни, более-менее державшийся, сорвался, когда створка захлопнулась и навсегда отделила его от мужа. Он отцепил мои руки и рухнул на колени, давая волю рыданиям. Никто не посмел остановить его и попытаться утешить. Каждый из присутствующих знал только понаслышке, что это такое – потерять истинную пару. Несколько минут спустя один из мутантов подошёл к омеге, положил руку ему на плечо и тихо проговорил:

– Тебе лучше уйти, ладно? Его прах мы принесём сами, не стоит тебе на это смотреть.

Мэган спохватился, а точнее, расслышал тихие слова самый первый, подошёл к Дэнни, осторожно поднял его за плечи и повёл в сторону выхода. Чтобы не уходить далеко, мы решили подождать в операционной, где всё ещё лежали неподвижные выжившие. Все сели на стулья в уголке помещения, Майки крепко держал Дэнни за руку, а я подошёл к Глэйду. Капельницу ему переставили в другую руку, потому что раствор давался бесперебойно, и на бледной коже уже расползлось чёрно-фиолетовое пятно. Повинуясь какому-то инстинктивному желанию, я склонился к его руке и поцеловал синяк, потом ласково погладил пальцами. Несколько минут я простоял рядом с ним, поглаживая холодную руку, с улыбкой глядя на его, вообще-то, достаточно безмятежное выражение лица. 

– Я ещё приду к тебе сегодня, хоть ты этого даже не осознаешь. Отдыхай.

Вернувшись к друзьям, я был потрясён видом Дэнни. На его лице запечатлелось абсолютное безразличие ко всему. Он был пугающе спокоен и молчалив, и это говорило только о том, что он перешёл к следующей стадии – оцепенение физическое и эмоциональное. Это защитная реакция, кажется. Он сидел неподвижно, глядя в одну точку где-то на полу, совершенно не реагируя на слова и прикосновения. 

– Что это с ним? – прошептал я, глядя на Мэгана.

– Он успокоился, и теперь его кинуло в другую крайность. Это пройдёт, не переживай.

Я сел рядом с Майки, и в комнате воцарилось тяжёлое молчание. Мы ждали долго, наверное, около часа. Нас специально выставили раньше, чтобы Дэнни поскорее успокоился. Под конец часа мы начали реагировать на любой самый тихий и неприметный звук, ожидая шагов со стороны «крематория». Каково же было наше удивление, когда в комнате раздался тихий страдальческий стон. Мы подскочили, причём Дэнни тоже, и кинулись искать источник звука. Стонал здоровенный альфа, которого Майки назвал Эшби. Ну, логично, этот гигант и должен бы очнуться первым. Ему и раны перенести легче, и наркоз на него влияет слабее. Мэган умчался в смежное помещение звать врача, а мы окружили альфу, пальцы которого медленно зашевелились и сжали накрывающую его простыню. Через несколько мгновений Мэган уже нёсся обратно в сопровождении врача. Тот держал в руках новую баночку для капельницы, которую торопливо повесил на штатив. Сменив баночки, он пояснил:

– Здесь только обезболивающее и физ. раствор, без снотворного. Пусть просыпается, ему давно пора. 

Он похлопал Эшби по щекам, достал из кармана фонарик и, оттянув приходящему в себя альфе веки, посветил ему в глаза.

– Давай, просыпайся, друг. Просыпайся-просыпайся. Ты в больнице. Ну же, очнись. 

Постепенно Эшби сумел открыть глаза и сфокусировал взгляд на враче. С трудом приоткрыв рот, он попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвался только сухой хрип. Доктор смочил ему губы мокрой тканью, и ему, кажется, стало легче. Дождавшись подмоги, врач вывез каталку в коридор и повёз её к палатам. Дэнни вернулся в операционную и снова сел на стул, мы с Мэганом тоже остались, а Майки последовал за врачами, чтобы помочь в случае чего. Дэнни снова впал в анабиоз, да и мы сидели молча и неподвижно. Когда, наконец-то, принесли небольшой металлический сосуд с прахом, его взял Мэган, и мы, выйдя из операционной, отправились к палате – искать Майки. Тот, однако, попросил его не ждать, потому что Эшби нужна была сиделка. Ну и кто подходил на эту роль лучше, чем «сестра милосердия»? Никто.

Поднявшись на свой ярус, мы решили пойти в квартиру Дэнни – дети, вероятно, были напуганы и растеряны тем, что проснулись и увидели Мэгана, а не своих родителей. Им было шесть и восемь лет. Я видел их впервые – никогда до этой ночи не общался с Дэнни настолько тесно, чтобы приходить к нему в гости. Дети сидели в гостиной перед большой плазменной панелью и смотрели мультики. Они слегка смутились, когда в квартиру вошло трое взрослых, поздоровались, выключили мультик и притихли. Мы прошли в комнату, усадили Дэнни на диван, и его сыновья сразу же поняли, что что-то не так, только взглянув на его лицо.

– Мальчики, вам сейчас лучше идти к себе, ладно? – Мэган улыбнулся им. Дети покорно поднялись и ушли, озадаченно переглядываясь. 

Здешние устои не подразумевали никаких обрядов, связанных с погребением. Возможно, это следствие того, что здешние мутанты произошли не непосредственно от человека, а от той уродливой ветви, которую сами же в итоге истребили. Мутантам из Буффало не было известно, что такое скорбь, поэтому никаких обрядов они не проводили. Те мутанты, среди которых я живу вот уже три месяца, прекрасно знают, что такое горечь утраты, но они отрицают религию, потому что они – дети разума и технологий, они смотрят на мир научным взглядом, именно поэтому они не соблюдают древних порядков погребения. Во-первых, они сожгли тело Пола, чего в Шеридане не сделали бы никогда. Во-вторых, до погребения нужно ждать три дня, а мы не прождали и нескольких часов. Хотя, конечно, и в Шеридане три дня выдерживались не всегда, особенно в жаркие летние месяцы – по вполне понятным причинам. Потом, после похорон обязательно должно быть застолье, на которое собирают всех родственников и друзей, чтобы вспомнить усопшего, поговорить о нём, почтить его память. Здесь, как я понял, никаких поминок ждать не приходится. А ведь они предназначены даже не столько для того, чтобы вспомнить и посидеть всем вместе за столом. Поминки готовят самые близкие родственники, и это способ отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей. Вся эта суета, окружающая проводы ушедшего, призвана облегчить боль тем, кто его любил. И вот сейчас я столкнулся с тем, что мы явились в квартиру, а что нам делать, не имеем никакого понятия. Сейчас никому нет дела до разговоров, фильмов или книг. Спать мы уже не сможем, и, вроде бы, надо чем-то заняться, но нет ни сил, ни желания. Чтобы занять бедного Дэнни хоть чем-то, мы отправили его в душ, смыть с себя негатив, так сказать, а я, во избежание всяких там необдуманных поступков вроде попытки утопиться, сидел в ванной на полу и караулил. В итоге когда он нарисовался, открыв дверь кабинки и выпуская наружу клубы пара, я закутал его в большое полотенце, голову ему вытер полотенцем поменьше, чтобы он не простыл, и мы усадили его на диван – отпаивать чаем. Он всё ещё пребывал в какой-то прострации, и мы с Мэганом приготовили (точнее, заказали) завтрак, поели сами, накормили Дэнни и его детей. Поев, мы с ним отошли в сторонку и пошушукались на тот предмет, стоит ли говорить детям правду. Я был уверен, что это плохая идея, а вот Мэган считал, что лучше сказать сейчас, чем кормить их глупыми надеждами и пудрить им мозги. Конечно, в первую очередь об этом спросить нужно было Дэнни, но он был в слишком плохом состоянии. В итоге мы решили, что подождём, пока отец мальчиков более-менее придёт в себя, а уж тогда это решать ему.

Через час появился Майки, который сбился с ног, не зная, к кому в квартиру мы пошли. Он оказался более деятельным, чем мы, быстро занял детей какой-то тихой, но интересной и долгой настольной игрой, причём оставил их в одной с нами комнате, тихо ласково поговорил с Дэнни, а нас с Мэганом отправил восвояси, заявив, что всем скопом мы тут ни к чему. Мэган отправился домой, чтобы проведать своего малыша, с которым оставался муж, а я снова спустился в больницу – больше мне идти было некуда. Сидеть дома в одиночестве не было никакого желания, а так я хоть буду среди людей. Трое оставшихся всё ещё были в операционной – пока они не очнулись, им в любой момент могла понадобиться помощь. Среди всего отряда, то есть, из пяти человек, считая Пола, я знал только Глэйда и Роджера. Остальных я видел в первый раз. В операционной оставался только один мутант, которого я не успел разглядеть. Я подошёл к нему, ласково погладил по руке, потому что мне стало его жалко. Мне вообще их всех было жалко. У него были жёсткие волосы, оттенком напоминавшие волчью шерсть, и я догадался, что это – брат погибшего парня, Грэга, кажется. Он спокойно спал, и его лицо было так же безмятежно, как лицо Глэйда. Ну да, они спят, им сейчас совсем не больно. И они ещё не знают, что произошло с беднягой Полом. Потом я подошёл к Роджеру, поправил ткань, накрывавшую его до груди, погладил по щеке и направился дальше – к Глэйду. Он всё так же спокойно спал, сохраняя на лице умиротворённое выражение, и я подтащил из угла операционной пластиковый стул, чтобы сесть рядом. Столы, на которых лежали раненые ребята, были слишком высоки, и когда я сел, горизонтальная поверхность оказалась вровень с моей головой. Я прислонился виском к металлическому краю стола и прикрыл глаза. Глэйд жив, и это самое важное. Но он мне ответит за то, что вытворил. Взрослый альфа, а ведёт себя как глупый мальчишка. Ну кто отправляется на поверхность земли отрядом в пять несчастных мутантов, когда в пустыне бесчинствует какой-то монстр? Это не просто безрассудство, это глупость или даже безумие. А если я ещё узнаю, что они шли пешком, ему вообще не жить. Конечно, они не просто так подались к людям, была какая-то причина, но это ведь надо было делать большим отрядом, на бронированных машинах, вооружившись до зубов. Тогда бы у всех был шанс выжить. А они, как дети, честное слово. Однако я прекрасно понимал, что не соверши они эту глупость, я бы ещё тысячу лет не понял, что люблю этого лысого дурака. А теперь ему ничего не грозит, он спит себе спокойненько, поправляется. Совсем скоро он будет здоров и снова всё будет хорошо. У всех, кроме несчастного Дэнни. Я грешным делом подумал о том, что лучше бы погиб кто-то из холостых альф. Конечно, у них тоже есть семьи, у некоторых есть братья или родители, но смотреть на горе Дэнни было невыносимо. Хотя нет, лучше бы не умер никто. Маленький комочек жизни, сидящий у меня в животе, рано или поздно тоже станет вот таким вот бесстрашным и безрассудным альфой, и мне будет больно потерять его, даже когда я буду старым. Родители Роджера были бы убиты горем не меньше, чем Дэнни, а уж родители Грэга и его брата – тем более, потому что потерять обоих детей – это страшно. Да, лучше бы все остались живы. 

Мне не дали долго посидеть с Глэйдом – доктор всё переживал за мою беременность, поэтому посоветовал идти домой. Я уныло поплёлся к Дэнни, чтобы, опять же, не сидеть дома одному. Там были Майки с Мэганом, а ещё Энди, Ник и Лэсли – омеги разных возрастов, пришедшие навестить вдовца. Лэсли был примерно нашего возраста, а Энди и Нику было около сорока – сорока пяти. Они сидели за столом и тихо разговаривали, сочувственно глядя на Дэнни. Оказалось, что Энди – отец Мэгана, который пропал из Шеридана примерно двадцать пять лет назад, то есть, за два года до моего рождения. Ему было сорок два, а Мэгану – двадцать три, выходит, Энди было всего девятнадцать, когда малыш появился на свет. На них было мило смотреть – в каштановых волосах старшего омеги ещё не виднелась седина, он был красив зрелой красотой, а его взгляд был полон отеческой ласки, на кого бы он ни посмотрел. На его руках сидел малыш, сын Мэгана, теребивший дедушку за ворот свитера и весело гукающий, не понимая общей подавленности, витавшей в осиротевшей квартире Дэнни. Мэган же был целиком и полностью занят Дэнни, хоть и сидел рядом с отцом. Я присоединился к этому своеобразному траурному чаепитию, и мы просидели до вечера, причём постепенно гости сменялись – ушли Энди, Ник и Лэсли, пришли другие омеги, даже некоторые альфы. Я был рад, что поминки, хоть это бесконечное чаепитие нельзя было так назвать в полном смысле слова, всё же состоялись. Бледный, одетый во всё чёрное Дэнни немного приободрился. То есть, под «приободрился» я подразумеваю то, что он вышел из прострации и более-менее впопад отвечал на обращённые к нему слова гостей. Дети Дэнни прекрасно понимали, что что-то происходит, и это «что-то» не принесёт им ничего хорошего. Они сидели за столом рядом с отцом, молчаливые и смущённые, большими глазами глядя на гостей и слушая разговоры взрослых.

К вечеру гости разошлись, мы втроём – я, Майки и Мэган – занялись уборкой, отправив детей и Дэнни спать. Однако так просто все они не ушли. Сначала вернулся Дэнни – поблагодарить за помощь (уж непонятно, что он имел в виду – моральную поддержку или то, что мы всем скопом в этот момент мыли посуду), потом пришёл старший мальчик, спросил, что сегодня было за странное событие. Мы всё же решили пока ничего не говорить детям, особенно на ночь. Пришлось что-то соврать, и дети остались удовлетворены.

На этот раз все разошлись по домам, кроме меня. Кто-то должен был остаться с Дэнни, а я был единственным, кого дома никто не ждал. Когда мы навели на кухне и в гостиной сравнительный порядок, Майки с Мэганом разошлись по домам, а я улёгся на диване в гостиной – чтобы не разбудить Дэнни. Да и мне как-то неловко было бы лечь в постель на месте погибшего Пола. В этом мне мерещилось какое-то святотатство. Одно дело лечь в постель на месте Джера, который жив, здоров и похрапывает себе спокойно в соседней комнате. А постель Пола и Дэнни была теперь, как бы, чем-то священным, и я не дерзнул нагло нарушить это своим появлением. Я заснул очень скоро, утомлённый сегодняшними событиями как морально, так и физически. 

***

После Эшби пришёл в себя Роджер, да и то только через день. Меня тогда не было с ним, мы с ребятами сидели у Дэнни, но меня и Майки попросили спуститься к больным, а Мэган остался с другом. Мы застали альфу уже в палате, он был всё ещё в сознании и всё повторял одно слово – то ли «посыльный», то ли «посланник». Эшби тоже вывели из искусственно поддерживаемого коматозного состояния, ему было лучше, и он смог прояснить ситуацию. Оказалось, что отряд этих брутальных и безмозглых храбрецов успел договориться с людьми об облаве на монстра, и вчера мы должны были отправить «стратега и тактика», так сказать, с нашей стороны, чтобы обсудить всё детально. Поскольку выжившие бравые рыцари находились в отключке, донести эту мысль они могут только сейчас, поэтому посланника надо отправить срочно, пока люди не засомневались в наших силах. И как вы думаете, кто должен был распорядиться об этом? Никогда не поверите. Я. 

Сначала я подумал, что Эшби крепко ударился башкой, если говорит такую чушь. Но потом мне объяснили, что я – супруг главы общины, а значит, если Глэйд до сих пор без сознания, подобные решения принимать должен я. Это особенно умно и восхитительно, учитывая, что я ни черта в этом не понимаю. Ну, надо так надо. 

Без помощи я бы не справился, и мне помог Джер. Мы собрали примерно пятнадцать (холостых по моей просьбе) альф, велели им взять столько оружия, сколько они могут унести, посадили их в два бронированных грузовика и отправили в Шеридан с наставлениями ни в коем случае не возвращаться обратно ночью. Лучше вернуться утром – так безопаснее. Джер поехал с ними – он был шестнадцатым и главным. Майки десять минут не мог от него отлипнуть, плакал и просил беречь себя, в итоге мне пришлось его оттаскивать и успокаивать, втолковывая, что днём им ничего не угрожает.

Занимаясь всей этой неразберихой, я упустил момент, когда очнулся Глэйд. Его уже перевели в палату, и ему выделили четверть часа, чтобы пообщаться со мной. Войдя в палату, я сразу же кинулся к нему, но, вовремя опомнившись, не обнял крепко, а только присел рядом и взял за руки. Он улыбался мне, тихо говорил, периодически устало прикрывая глаза, выслушал мой отчёт об отряде, отправленном к людям, похвалил меня за то, что я всё сделал правильно, но не прошло и десяти минут, как он стал тяжелее дышать и морщиться от боли, и ему снова начали вводить снотворное. Он заснул, всё так же держа меня за руки. 

Я посидел с ним ещё немного, а потом отправился к тоже недавно очнувшемуся Нэду – у него теперь не было брата, а пожилых родителей решили пока не беспокоить. А ему ведь тоже хотелось чьего-то участия. Я держал его за руки, как и Глэйда, безо всякого намёка, просто чтобы он почувствовал мою заботу и сочувствие. Ему тоже хватило десяти-пятнадцати минут, чтобы устать, и я вернулся домой.

Теперь нам оставалось только ждать – когда поправятся ребята из отряда номер один и вернутся те, что из отряда номер два.


	7. 7

POV Бэлл

Джер и ребята вернулись, как я и предполагал, только наутро, чтобы избежать темноты. Мы, вообще-то, не были уверены, что тварь, убившая Пола и Грэга, не может напасть днём, но наши надежды оправдались, и отряд вернулся без потерь и даже без приключений. Джер сразу же пришёл в палату к Глэйду, чтобы рассказать об успехах переговоров и о планах на будущее, которые они обсуждали с людьми, однако плачевный вид последнего вынудил отложить разговор на более благополучные времена. Глэйду, и правда, было совсем не до отчётов и не до планов, его страшные раны, хоть и затягивались быстрее, чем у обычного человека, всё же, причиняли ему нестерпимую боль, и он вряд ли смог бы сосредоточиться на разговоре о монстре. Однако главную новость, всё же, он не мог не выслушать: в пустыне, рядом с перевёрнутым грузовиком нашли мёртвого зверя, именно того самого, который напал на первый отряд. Они всё-таки смогли его убить, прежде чем оно растерзало их всех. Джер с одобрения Глэйда распорядился о том, чтобы тело перевезли в лабораторию для исследования, и сам присоединился к группе альф, которые должны были этим заняться. Мы с Глэйдом остались в палате одни. Я сидел на краешке его кровати и поглаживал по мускулистой руке, рассказывал ему о всякой ерунде, заставляя улыбаться, отвлекал его внимание от острой боли, причиняемой ранами. Теперь я знал точно, что с ним произошло: у него была рассечена грудь, как и у всех, но кроме того, бронежилет не защитил от когтей его живот, и только чудо спасло ему жизнь – ещё чуть-чуть, и были бы смертельно повреждены внутренние органы, а тогда ему бы уже ничто не помогло. Мне как-то казалось, пока он был без сознания, что я закачу ему истерику, как только он очнётся. Я думал, что буду злиться и орать на него за то, что он подверг свою жизнь опасности и чуть не лишил нашего ребёнка полноценной семьи. Но каждый раз, когда я видел его измождённое слабостью и болью лицо, когда я брал в руки его ледяные ладони, когда видел, каких усилий ему стоит терпеть эту страшную боль, я и думать забывал о том, чтобы высказать ему всё, что я думаю о его идиотской смелости. Я чувствовал только сострадание и нежность, все мои мысли были сосредоточены на том, как бы отвлечь его, как облегчить его боль. И, о Боже, он почувствовал, он понял всё, что я так резко осознал, когда увидел его на грани смерти, лежащим на операционном столе. Он не сказал мне ничего, но в его взгляде я видел такую благодарность за мою теплоту к нему, что у меня аж слёзы наворачивались на глаза. Он был тяжело болен, и ничто не приносило ему больше успокоения, чем моё сочувствие и ласка. Он выглядел по-детски трогательно, и во мне всеми красками играл материнский инстинкт. А ещё я думал, что наш сын тоже когда-нибудь станет вот таким здоровенным лысым бугаем, но от этого я не стану обожать его меньше. А я его уже обожаю. Стоит мне подумать, что этот маленький человечек, который, наверное, ещё не больше грецкого ореха, скоро появится на свет, и я смогу подержать его на руках, поцеловать, как у меня душу щемит от радости и предвкушения. Я совсем не боюсь родов – здесь такая медицина, которая способна поставить на ноги мутанта с распоротым животом, что уж тут говорить о рожающем омеге. Может быть, если бы не произошли все эти страшные и трагические события, я впал бы, как и полагается во время беременности, в депрессию, но обстоятельства сложились иначе: я знал, что тяжёлые роды мне не грозят, был безмерно рад тому, что Глэйд жив, а кроме того, я упивался чувством нежности и любви к нему – впервые в жизни. Меня со всех сторон окружала любовь, разная, но одинаково важная – я смаковал новые чувства к своему (вот уж теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь) альфе, испытывал нежность и трепет к малышу, так крепко со мной связанному, я по-дружески обожал Майки с Мэганом, моих неразлучных друзей, я любил кроху Арчи и его рыжего папашу, любил горькой сострадающей любовью овдовевшего Дэнни. Да, кажется, я любил всех, купался в этой любви, и мне впервые в жизни было так спокойно и легко. Я ощутил, что нашёл своё место, свой дом, обрёл близких и друзей, которые так важны для меня, и я впервые понял, что это такое – счастье. 

Однако моё счастье было чему омрачить – бедняга Дэнни был подавлен и отрешён от окружающего мира, и то время, когда я не был с Глэйдом, я проводил именно с ним. Он практически ничего не ел, мало разговаривал и всё время плакал. Джер, вернувшийся после перевозки трупа мутанта, оторвал меня от Дэнни, и я был вынужден идти с ним – мои обязанности супруга главы никто не отменял. Я спустился в лабораторный ярус, но посмотреть на монстра мне не дали – заявили, что это зрелище не для моей омежьей впечатлительности. Я вполне согласился – не очень-то мне хотелось смотреть на это чудище, и я с радостью остался стоять за дверью. Джер отсутствовал всего около пятнадцати минут, а когда вышел, на его лице смешались отвращение, удивление и брезгливость.

– Ну что, какое оно? 

– Не могу сказать, что это выглядит так уж мерзко, но ужасно – это точно. Он огромный, больше похож на зверя, но в нём, как это ни страшно, присутствуют человеческие гены. Я не берусь сказать, на какого зверя он похож больше, но морда у него, вроде как, медвежья. Он перемещается на четырёх лапах, и в такой позе мало чем отличается от животного, но грудная клетка напоминает человеческую по форме. К тому же, она в меньшей степени покрыта шерстью, и поэтому видна очень даже человеческая мускулатура – у него ярко выраженная большая грудная мышца и прямая мышца живота, совсем как у человека. Хотя, конечно, это только общее впечатление, вообще-то, на человека он даже приблизительно не похож. Кроме грудины у него на человека похоже строение кисти – пальцы длиннее и расположены совсем не как у медведя, но общее впечатление, что это, всё же, лапа животного. Руки тоже покрыты шерстью, а человеческие напоминают только формой, к тому же на них здоровенные кривые когти. Задние лапы тоже не похожи на медвежьи, это скорее близко к какой-то кошке, но намного крупнее и толще – чтобы выдержать такую тушу. Короче говоря, это удивительный гибрид медведя, парочки других животных и человека. Зрелище жутковатое. А самое главное, я уверен, что он такой не один. Откуда-то же он взялся? Значит, его родители хоть примерно похожи на него. А если есть родители, то они наверняка плодят таких же, как он. А уж дальше, сам понимаешь, это дело быстрое – наплодятся вокруг, а мы станем их добычей. То есть, уже, по сути, стали, но вскоре это приобретёт массовые масштабы.

– Но ведь можно не выходить из колонии, и они до нас не доберутся.

– Можно-то можно, но они доберутся до людей и уничтожат их подчистую, и тогда мы останемся без омег. Именно поэтому Глэйд решил дать знать о нас людям – чтобы спасти их. Люди беззащитны перед этой угрозой, а вот мы очень даже способны дать отпор.

– Ах вот оно что… Я как-то об этом и не подумал. Так какие у нас планы? 

– Мы договорились с людьми о нескольких вылазках в пустыню, чтобы рассмотреть следы и, может быть, найти их логово. На обратном пути мы расставим ловушки и капканы, а потом поглядим, что в них попадётся. Постепенно мы будем увеличивать зону исследования, будем устанавливать камеры видеонаблюдения везде, где это возможно, отслеживать их тропы, ходы и тому подобное, а потом, как только найдём логово – а рано или поздно мы его непременно найдём – мы ударим по ним всем, что у нас есть – взрывчаткой, ядовитыми газами – чем-то вроде «Циклона-Б», лазерными пушками и много чем ещё.

– «Циклон-Б»? Насколько я знаю, это тот самый газ, который когда-то использовали для массового убийства людей, неужели он у вас есть?

– Да, нам удалось восстановить его формулу, но мы его не используем.

– Да вам его и иметь-то не стоит. Это не только неоправданный риск, это ещё и какая-то невольная насмешка над миллионами загубленных жизней. Использовать, да даже просто иметь его – кощунство! Господи, вам иногда такие простые вещи надо объяснять, как будто вы сами этого не понимаете.

– Ну прости, наши учёные не хотели ничего плохого, когда его воссоздавали.

– Я уверен, что мудак, изобретший атомную бомбу тоже о плохом не думал. А вышло всё, как вышло – и теперь мы живём в руинах. 

– Ну ладно, ладно, у нас ещё есть формальдегиды. Это как, можно? Или тоже аморально?

– А ты не злись на меня! Лучше почитай что-нибудь о Холокосте – по-другому запоёшь. Формальдегиды твои никак не связаны с фашистами?

– Это всего лишь вещества, выделяющиеся при разложении топлива. Ничего жуткого, правда? Их-то можно использовать против очень даже реальной угрозы, или как? Уродов этих жалеть будешь? Ну так вспомни, что эта тварь, вот там, за стеной, сожрала Грэга и Пола, пока те ещё были живы. Их надо уничтожить, Бэлл. И я воспользуюсь любым средством, чтобы это сделать. Мне плевать, с чем там это связано. Понятно тебе?

Из всей его тирады я услышал только то, что Пола и Грэга сожрали живьём. Эти слова оглушили и потрясли меня, в моём воображении живо всплыла картина жуткой смерти обоих ребят, и меня охватил панический ужас, когда я только попытался представить себе, какими ужасными были для них последние секунды до смерти. Кроме того, беременность тоже добавила красок в мои ощущения – на меня накатила тошнота, и я часто задышал, чтобы её унять. Джер, кажется, понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и осторожно взяв меня за плечи обеспокоенно смотрелся в моё лицо.

– Эй, Бэлл, ты чего? Тебе плохо? Я тебя напугал?

Я только хватал ртом воздух, чтобы успокоиться и привести в порядок взбунтовавшийся против меня организм. Мне нельзя волноваться, а тем более живо воображать сцены кровавой расправы – это может повредить ребёнку. Я должен подумать о чём-то хорошем, о чём-то приятном и милом. А совсем не о поедании живых людей живьём. Пока я пытался вытащить из подсознания картинки, где детки играют с котятами, Джер сообразил быстрее и, подняв меня на руки, быстро отнёс соседний кабинет, смежный с тем, где лежал мёртвый зверь. Там он посадил меня на кушетку, прислонил спиной к стене и метнулся к двери, чтобы позвать на помощь. Тут же появился пожилой альфа в белом халате и шприцом в руках.

– Что у тебя случилось, миленький? – доктор, годящийся мне по возрасту в дедушки, посмотрел на меня добрыми глазами с весёлой искоркой и взял меня за руку, нащупывая пульс. – Кто обидел такого чудесного омегу? Тебе плохо?

– Он на третьем месяце, а я ему брякнул лишнего про этого монстра, вот он и испугался, – ответил за меня Джер, нервно закусивший губу.

– Ну это ты зря, Джер, ему волноваться нельзя. Давай-ка, ложись, миленький, расслабься, – он помог мне улечься на кушетку. – Не надо тебе никакого укола, сейчас полежишь немного, тошнота пройдёт, я дам тебе попить водички, и ты будешь как новенький. Договорились?

Я кивнул и притих, закрыв глаза. Старичок ласково, как ребёнка, погладил меня по дредастой голове, и мне стало спокойно.

– А скажи-ка мне, миленький, это ты за Глэйдом замужем?

– Я, доктор.

– Ну и славно, ему давно пора ребёночка завести, давно. Твоему-то, Джер, малышу сколько уже?

– Почти пять, – мутант всё ещё нервничал из-за моего недомогания, но чудесный старичок разговаривал на отвлечённые темы, чтобы переключить наше внимание на приятные вещи. И правда, мы оба вспомнили кудрявого прелестника Арчи и оба улыбнулись.

– Ну вот видишь, а ваш с Глэйдом малыш ещё совсем крошечный. Давно ему пора, давно. Отдыхай. Я должен идти, а ты, Джер, посиди с мальчиком, дай ему попить, а потом проводи его домой, хорошо?

Рыжий альфа без вопросов согласился, и доктор вернулся в соседнюю комнату, а мы задержались ещё на полчаса – я лежал на кушетке, стараясь думать о рыжих кудряшках Арчи, а его папаша нервными шагами мерил комнату из угла в угол.

– Успокойся ты, всё уже в порядке. Тошнота при беременности – это нормально.

– Да, но только не на третьем месяце. Прости, я совсем не хотел тебя напугать и обидеть.

– Я не обижаюсь. Всё уже хорошо. Пойдём, отведёшь меня к Дэнни? Знаешь, мне кажется, что хоть я и муж Глэйда, совершенно не в моих силах выполнять его функции, пока он болен. Лучше это будешь ты. Я понятия не имею, как бороться с волосатыми полумедведями, а вот ты – имеешь. Я думаю, Глэйд согласится.

– Я спрошу его, ладно? Действительно, беременному омеге хочется думать совсем не о таких вещах. Пойдём, – он помог мне подняться с кушетки и, осторожно поддерживая, повёл к лифтам.

Вернувшись к Дэнни, я застал его в том же положении, в котором оставил – сидящим на диване с пустым взглядом. Я подсел к нему и обнял за плечи, но он никак не отреагировал. Я не знал, что делать. Я не знал, как унять его боль и вернуть его к жизни. Он утерял смысл, желание жить, и уж точно не я мог всё это ему вернуть. Но были два маленьких человечка, ради которых стоило подняться на ноги и идти дальше – его дети. Их с Полом мальчики.

– Дэнни, милый. Послушай, что я тебе скажу. Ты потерял то, без чего жизнь кажется тебе невыносимой. Я не буду говорить, что знаю, что ты чувствуешь – это неправда. Но у меня есть кое-что, как и у тебя, ради чего стоит продолжать бороться – ребёнок. Только мой ещё совсем крошечный, я и не видел его никогда. А вот твои мальчики – они каждый день рядом с тобой, они любят тебя, тянутся к тебе. Но они совсем тебя не видят, потому что ты закрылся от них. Ты потерял Пола, но не позволь им потерять тебя. Ты нужен им. Не поддавайся этому отчаянию, которое тебя охватывает.

Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. По его щекам текли слёзы. Несколько минут он сидел, не шевелясь, глядя мне в глаза, а слёзы всё текли и текли, никак не меняя выражения его будто бы окаменевшего лица. Это смотрелось жутко, и я прикладывал большие усилия, чтобы не отвернуться, не отвести взгляд. Наконец он прикрыл глаза, вытер слёзы и, после недолгого молчания, произнёс:

– Да, ты прав. Мне в самом деле стоит жить ради моих малышей. Я позволил себе непростительную слабость. Но мне так тяжело… и так больно. Мне совсем не хочется жить дальше. Я хочу умереть и встретиться с ним там, на небесах. Я ведь разговаривал с ним совсем недавно. Четыре дня. Всего четыре дня, ты представляешь? Он был живой, совсем такой же, как обычно. А потом Майки разбудил меня посреди ночи и сказал, что его больше нет. Я, знаешь, даже сперва не поверил и обиделся на него за такую глупую и злую шутку. А оказалось, что он вовсе не пошутил. Мне казалось, что у меня сердце остановится, если я увижу его мёртвым. Но вот уже четвёртый день я живу без него, а боль никуда не уходит. Она только разрастается и затмевает мой разум, не позволяя думать ни о чём другом. Я смертельно болен этой потерей. Я боюсь, что не смогу прожить долго после его смерти. Я не могу жить без него, это выше моих сил.

– Знаешь, милый, я слышал, что после тяжёлой утраты должно пройти восемь месяцев. Либо за это время человек находит силы жить дальше, либо, к сожалению, умирает, не перенеся потери. И знаешь что? Ты не имеешь права умирать, если у тебя есть дети. Конечно, о них позаботятся, они не останутся одни, но подумай сам, какую страшную боль ты им причинишь. Не вздумай сдаваться. Не смей, ты понял? Тебя никто не заставляет снова выходить замуж, это было бы дикостью, и я знаю, что через всю свою жизнь ты пронесёшь свою любовь и скорбь. Но твои дети заслуживают того, чтобы ты был с ними, любил их и заботился о них. Пол хотел бы этого, я уверен.

Дэнни даже распрямил спину.

– И в самом деле, чего это я? Какой же я плохой отец, если захотел умереть и бросить своих малышей совсем одних! Никогда не прощу себе этого. Спасибо тебе. Я уже готов был сдаться.

– Тебе нужно найти какое-то занятие, которое отвлекало бы тебя от мыслей. И я даже знаю, какое.

– И какое же?

– Я ухаживаю за Глэйдом, Мэган за Рождером, а вот за Эшби и Нэдом ухаживает Майки. И ты мог бы ему помочь. Уход за такими тяжелоранеными занимает много времени и сил, и я уверен, что это поможет тебе справиться с собой и вернуться к жизни.

– Пожалуй, ты прав. Только я боюсь, что они будут наоборот напоминанием о том, что Пол мог бы быть среди них – раненый, но живой.

– Если будет больнее – тебя никто не заставляет. Просто попробуй. А вообще, когда у тебя на руках человек, харкающий кровью и изнемогающий от боли, ты не можешь ни о чём другом думать. Я ведь не только за Глэйдом присматриваю, но и за Нэдом иногда, и мне жалко его не меньше, чем мужа. Тут дело не в том, что один из них – мой альфа, а второй – посторонний, которого я и знать не знал раньше. Просто когда видишь человека в таком состоянии, забываешь о себе, забываешь обо всём и испытываешь только жалость. Попробуй, вдруг тебе поможет. Да и им будет легче справляться с болью. Вы просто поможете друг другу.

– Хорошо, я попробую. Это ты здорово придумал. Пойдём тогда прямо сейчас? Мне нужно сразу заняться делом, чтобы у меня не появилось время на то, чтобы передумать. Пойдём.

– А дети?

– Они сейчас в школе, Мэган отвёл их утром. У меня есть пара часов до их возвращения.

Мы спустились в больницу, я отвел Дэнни к Нэду, которому пока было хуже всех, и оставил их одних, а сам направился к Глэйду. Он спал, и я присел тихонько рядом с ним, не касаясь его, только вглядываясь в его лицо. То, что он красивый, я заметил сразу, ещё тогда, когда увидел его впервые. Я боялся и ненавидел его, но уже тогда мне было ясно, что Дюк с ним и рядом не стоял. Он намного выше и гораздо лучше сложён, его мускулатура развита не в пример лучше, чем у Дюка. Выражение его лица, всегда немного ироничное, придаёт ему какую-то изюминку, тонкие губы, часто скривлённые насмешкой, чёрные глаза, всегда смотрящие с весёлой ноткой сарказма, его едкие шуточки и наглые замашки – всё это, безусловно, мне нравится. Он совсем не такой, как растяпа Дюк, который не умеет ни остроумно пошутить, ни рассердиться так, чтобы у меня коленки подгибались от страха, ни трахнуть меня так, чтобы я тут же вырубился без сил. А Глэйд вот умеет. Одним словом, Дюк не выдерживает такой конкуренции и я не понимаю, как вообще когда-то мог жить с таким, как он, да ещё и думать, что на лучшее рассчитывать я не могу. А вот оно, моё лучшее – лысое, нахальное, немного сумасшедшее и порой ведущее себя, как глупый подросток. Да ещё и подарившее мне ребёнка, на что этот мешок с мукой не мог решиться целых пять лет – и подумать-то смешно. 

Глэйд беспокойно шевельнулся на постели и сжал кулаки, чем отвлёк меня от нежных и, откровенно говоря, восторженных мыслей на его счёт. Он просыпался, и я обхватил ладонями его большой кулак, в который мой крошечный кулачок, наверное, поместился бы целиком. Его глаза приоткрылись, и, увидев меня, он сразу же улыбнулся, хоть и слабо.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Спасибо, хреново, - ну, нормального ответа я от него и не ожидал.

– Надо позвать врача? Хочешь обезболивающее?

– Нет, не стоит. Надо как-то самому уже с этим справляться, сколько можно сидеть на лекарствах? Так у меня никогда болеть не перестанет.

– Ну да, ты прав. Тебе всё ещё нельзя есть?

– Можно, но я не буду. С капельницей проблем меньше. Это наименее болезненно и энергозатратно. 

– Ну ладно, как хочешь. 

Мы помолчали несколько минут. 

– И долго ты тут сидел?

– Ну, минут двадцать где-то.

Он кивнул и легко улыбнулся – не насмешливо, а как-то нежно. Конечно, ему же приятно, что я был тут с ним, что я переживаю за него. Он лениво прикрыл глаза.

– А как ты-то? Прости, что заставил тебя поволноваться.

– Ничего себе, поволноваться! Да я тут чуть с ума не сошёл! Я так испугался, когда меня разбудили ночью и сказали, что вы, придурки, сунулись в пустыню впятером. Я думал, что ты умер!

– Прости. Я не думал, что всё так закончится. Я не думал, что это может стоить жизни кому-то из нас. А теперь Дэнни всю жизнь будет несчастным из-за меня.

– Ещё пара миллиметров, и несчастным всю жизнь был бы я, дебила ты кусок!

Он замер и ошеломлённо посмотрел на меня. Кажется, он даже забыл дышать, осмысливая мои слова.

– Что ты сказал? – он не произнёс это, а почти беззвучно выдохнул, и я бы не понял его, если бы не видел движения его губ.

– Я сказал, что ты подверг себя опасности, совершенно не подумав обо мне. Эгоист! Тиран! Ненавижу тебя!

Я ругал его, на чём свет стоит, а его улыбка становилась всё шире и счастливее. Я всё кричал и кричал на него, пока он не взял меня за руку. Я замер и как в замедленной съёмке наблюдал, как он подносит мою ладонь к своему лицу и прижимается к ней губами. Целуя мою руку, он неотрывно смотрел мне в глаза, а потом провёл моей ладонью по своей щеке и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Его руки опустились, а моя так и осталась на его щеке, нежно поглаживая. Он выглядел таким счастливым и довольным, что мне стало стыдно за свою вспышку обиды и злости. Я опустился перед его койкой на колени и склонился к его лицу, мягко прикасаясь губами к его пересохшим губам. 

– Прости меня, я не должен был кричать… Просто я так испугался за тебя, мне было так страшно. Ну что бы я без тебя делал, а? Ну как бы я без тебя?

Он ничего не отвечал, только прижимался тёплыми сухими губами к моим, не давая мне толком говорить, и счастливо улыбался. Ну я же говорю – глупый мальчишка, как есть. Любит меня… Любит, я же вижу. Он тянулся за моей лаской, как ребёнок, и я с радостью дарил ему всю ту нежность, которая накопилась в моей душе. Я целовал его осторожно и трепетно, не возбуждающе, просто приятно, гладил по рукам, по голове, а он прямо млел и растекался лужицей, жмурясь, как кот и не желая отпустить меня от себя. Именно в таком положении и застал нас вошедший Майки. Он кашлянул, чтобы дать знать о своём присутствии, и мы нехотя отлипли друг от друга, глупо улыбаясь, как влюблённые подростки. Друг улыбнулся загадочной улыбкой Моны Лизы, когда увидел нас в такой красноречивой ситуации.

– Ой, ребята, помешал вам, извините. Я вот спросить тебя пришёл: как это ты Дэнни вытянул из его квартиры да ещё и сюда завлёк? Колдуешь, что ли, а?

– Да нет, – я, всё ещё смущённый и взволнованный, уселся на стул рядом с постелью мужа, – я просто сказал ему, что ему должно быть стыдно так отдаляться от детей, что ему надо вернуться к жизни, а лучший способ – поухаживать за кем-то. Вот уж что занимает много времени и мыслей.

– Браво, милый, – друг улыбнулся мне, – теперь за Дэнни можно не переживать. А то… ну, ты знаешь, чего мы все боялись.

– Да уж знаю.

– Позовите его сюда, – прошелестел Глэйд, – мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Майки вышел, и через пять минут вернулся с Дэнни, с которым за эти полчаса произошли разительные перемены. Его лицо было хмуро и сосредоточено, не осталось и следа отрешённости, кожа приобрела нормальный оттенок, и теперь он не был похож на бледный труп. В его руках висел лохмотьями окровавленный бинт, и он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда можно его отложить.

– Да, Глэйд, ты звал меня? – он кинул бинт на стул и подошёл к постели альфы.

– Садись, – Глэйд похлопал ладонью по краешку своей кровати, и блондин покорно уселся на указанное место. – Я должен извиниться перед тобой за то, что я, а не Пол лежу сейчас перед тобой. Это мне, как зачинщику безумства, следовало бы умереть, но вот, я жив – и мне за это стыдно. Ты простишь меня?

– А я и не сердился. То, что дураки вы все, если решились на такой безумный поступок, никому даже не сказав, это и так понятно. А Пол-то не умнее вашего. Я уже Нэду сказал всё, что о вас всех думаю. Пол мог бы проявить хоть чуточку здравого смысла, уговорить тебя взять побольше людей, оружие посильнее, да переночевать в Шеридане, в конце концов. Так что не вини себя. Вы поступили глупо, но смело, и мне не за что тебя винить. И его тоже. Он погиб, защищая свой дом, защищая меня и наших детей, и это достойно звания героя. Мне ужасно больно и тяжело, но то, что произошло уже не изменить. Твоя совесть чиста и перед ним и передо мной. Отдыхай. Тебе, кстати, надо делать перевязку. Хочешь, я сделаю?

– Давай, куда уж я денусь-то?

– Отлично. Майки, поможешь мне? А ты, Бэлл, сядь в уголке и не смотри – жуткое зрелище.

Я покорно отошёл в уголок и пристроился на стуле, и, как я ни старался отвести взгляд, всё равно рано или поздно он находил постель, которую окружили Дэнни с Майком. Для того чтобы перевязать раны, Глэйда нужно было посадить, а это было весьма проблематично. Ему было больно, хоть он и старался не подать виду, и омеги каждый раз оставляли его в покое, когда он морщился или тихо охал. 

– Ребята, а вот вам не кажется, что чем дольше вы будете его теребить, тем хуже сделаете? Посадите уже один раз – и всё. 

– Ты такой умный, козявка, иди позови на помощь, нам без альфы не справиться, – не выдержал Майки. 

Я сходил в соседнюю палату, привёл с собой санитара, и тот с лёгкостью усадил Глэйда на постели, не обращая внимания на всю его страдальческую мимику и тихие стоны. Потом альфе только и оставалось, что придерживать его за шею в сидячем положении, пока Майки с Дэнни с удивительной сноровкой сняли старую повязку и наложили новую. Я, всё же, мельком взглянул на Глэйда в тот момент, когда его раны не были закрыты бинтами, и был потрясён до глубины души, представляя себе, какую острую и невыносимую боль приносят эти увечья. А Глэйд ещё и терпит эту боль, позволяя себе как максимум сжать кулаки и стиснуть зубы. Его грудь рассекали четыре глубоких разреза, порванная кожа была искусно сшита, но впечатление было такое, что это просто зияющие дыры. На животе были такие же отметины, тоже красные, тоже глубокие и не менее болезненные. Мне стоило мельком их увидеть, чтобы тут же отвернуться и не смотреть. Когда с перевязкой закончили, нас с Глэйдом оставили одних, вкатив ему большой шприц снотворного напополам с обезболивающим. Я впервые видел мужа таким – перевязка разбередила раны, причинила острую боль, и его трясло крупной дрожью, он дышал тихо, но часто и судорожно, а пальцы его намертво вцепились в стерильную больничную простынь. Я вспомнил, что мне рассказывали в детстве – присутствие истинной пары помогает перетерпеть боль, и я снова встал рядом с постелью на колени, бережно обняв Глэйда так, чтобы не задеть раны ни в коем случае. Я осторожно поглаживал кончиками пальцев его по щеке, шее, в это же время покрывая лёгкими поцелуями его лицо. Он нашёл в себе силы, чтобы расцепить мёртвую хватку пальцев, сжимавших постельное бельё и взять меня за руку. Надо сказать, он стиснул мою ладонь так, что у меня хрустнули кости, но я не подал и виду, как мне больно. Мне было наплевать на то, что рука затекла как в стальных тисках, мне было наплевать, что заболели колени и спина, мне было наплевать на всё – главное, что я не слишком поздно понял, что люблю Глэйда. Он поправится и у нас, как и сказал Майки, всё будет хорошо. А ещё я вспомнил, что всегда на подсознательном уровне чувствовал мутанта, всегда знал, когда наткнусь на него в коридоре, всегда предчувствовал его появление дома. А в ту ночь, когда он замёрз, не накрывшись одеялом? Я ведь проснулся от чего-то, что-то разбудило меня, и я только теперь понял, что это было. Моя истинная пара в тот момент испытывала дискомфорт, и я не мог спать, пока не накрыл продрогшего ящера одеялом. А он? Ведь всё время моей беременности, все эти три месяца, он заботился обо мне, как нянька, исполнял все мои желания, окружал меня заботой. А я думал, что он только о ребёнке печётся. Даже более того – в ночь, когда я замерзал в пустыне, сбежав от Дюка, я звал Глэйда, просил его найти меня – и он нашёл. А может, он каким-то образом услышал меня, и именно поэтому отыскал так быстро? Удивительно. И как же мне хорошо было, когда он нашёл меня и поднял на руки – я сразу почувствовал себя в безопасности, это ли не признак того, что мне всё это время было хорошо с ним, хоть я этого и не понимал? А теперь пора мне вернуть ему всю ту ласку и заботу, что он дарил мне так долго. Теперь моя очередь носиться с ним, как с ребёнком, баловать его, унимать его боль.


	8. 8

POV Бэлл

За следующий месяц, пока я ухаживал за больным Глэйдом, произошло много событий. Наши отряды, объединённые с людьми, поймали несколько монстров, таких же, как тот, что убил Пола. Им не стали сохранять жизнь, чтобы наши учёные могли их исследовать – все помнили печальный опыт с Бобом. Попавшихся в капканы зверей убивали на месте безо всякой жалости, чтобы избежать малейшей опасности. Учёные тоже на месте не сидели, и вскоре на свет появился прибор, способный парить на высоте птичьего полёта. На нём была установлена камера, запрограммированная на выслеживание этих зверообразных тварей, и вскоре при её помощи было обнаружено место их обитания. Общим логовом это назвать было нельзя, но именно там находились самки с детёнышами, и именно туда самцы уволакивали добычу, чтобы прокормить потомство. Правда, за этот месяц добыча, то есть, мутанты и люди, стала более бдительной, и кормить оголодавших зверят стало проблематично. На это самое укромное место наши ребята вместе с людьми готовили нападение, и Джер в подробностях рассказывал о предстоящей операции более-менее очухавшемуся Глэйду, а я сидел рядышком да слушал. С одной стороны, у меня просто не оставалось выбора – они способны были говорить об этом сутки напролёт, а я сидел с Глэйдом, не отходя от него надолго, и вынужден был слушать все эти разговоры, а с другой стороны, мне и самому было интересно, что же творится вокруг нашей колонии, как продвигается дело и что альфы собираются сделать с логовом новых мутантов. 

Дэнни немного оправился и теперь был большую часть времени занят детьми и уходом за больными, и это не оставляло ему времени на тоскливые размышления. Конечно, горечь никогда не покидала его, он ни разу со дня смерти мужа не снял чёрной одежды. Кажется, он собирается носить её всю свою жизнь, не снимая траура до самого последнего вздоха. Я лично не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы так глубоко скорбеть по любимому человеку. Однако бедный омега вернулся к жизни, проводил много времени с детьми, хотя улыбка редко трогала его губы. 

И у меня были новости – за этот месяц, то есть четвёртый месяц беременности, мой живот подозрительно резко раздался в размерах, и я решил сходить к врачу – чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Итоги обследования, надо сказать, удивили меня, но это было приятное удивление. Я сразу же помчался к Глэйду, чтобы рассказать ему, но он дремал, и я двадцать минут сидел рядом с ним, изнемогая от нетерпения. Когда же, наконец, он приоткрыл глаза, я тут же сел на край его койки и бесцеремонно затормошил за плечо. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше, и я не боялся причинить ему этим боль.

– Просыпайся, ты, сонное царство! У меня новости!

– Начинай с плохой, – пробурчал недовольный таким нахальством с моей стороны мутант.

– Нет плохих. Есть только одна, и она хорошая. Их двое.

– Кого? – он непонимающе уставился на меня, хмуря брови.

– Да детей, понимаешь? Детей двое! Это близнецы.

Услышав эти слова, Глэйд улыбнулся как Чеширский кот и протянул ко мне руки, чтобы обнять. Я склонился к нему и уткнулся лицом в прохладную кожу шеи. Альфа ласково погладил меня по голове и плечам. Долго в такой позе сидеть мне было неудобно, и я сел на постели, а большая ладонь улеглась на мой живот, осторожно поглаживая. Я накрыл её своими руками и улыбнулся. Двое малышей… Конечно, глупо рассчитывать, что хоть один из них будет омегой, раз уж тут они рождаются с периодичностью раз в двадцать лет. И всё равно – что может быть лучше, чем двое детей, когда ждал всего одного? Это, конечно, вдвое больше забот, но и вдвое больше радости. А какие они будут? Два лысых чешуйчатых сорванца? Или от меня унаследуют непокорные, вечно спутанные волосы? Ах, да какая разница? Какими бы ни были, буду любить их. Так сильно, так крепко, как никого никогда. Никого? Мой взгляд скосился на улыбающегося альфу, и я подумал, что любить их буду так же сильно, как их шебутного папашу.

– Глэйд… – я понял, что так и не сказал ему самого важного.

– А? – он оторвал взгляд от моего округлившегося живота.

– Я люблю тебя. Слышишь? Я люблю тебя и останусь с тобой. Научи меня жить так, как ты. Покажи мне свой мир. Я приживусь, обещаю. Знаешь, как кот, который долго не может привыкнуть к новому дому, а привыкнув, уже от него не откажется. Ах, да у тебя же никогда не было кота. Ну ты ведь всё равно меня понял, да? – за всё время моей тирады альфа не прекращал поглаживать меня по животу, ласково улыбаясь.

– Я понял тебя. Понял. И я тебя люблю, ласточка, – на этот раз я только улыбнулся ласковому прозвищу. – Я рад, что детей будет двое. Спасибо тебе.

– Пожалуйста, – я пожал плечами и хихикнул, – мне не трудно. Это тебе ещё пять месяцев терпеть мой характер и предродовые истерики.

– Уж потерплю, не переживай.

POV Автор

Альфа и омега, нежно ворковавшие в полутёмной палате больницы, не подозревали о том, что творилось в городе людей, а точнее в домишке Дюка, оставленного несколько месяцев назад в полном одиночестве. Внезапное исчезновение мужа альфа мог бы объяснить чем угодно, только не тем, что он по своей воле вернулся к мутантам. Недалёкий по своей натуре, Дюк никогда бы не подумал, что Бэлл мог слышать разговор о предательстве, а потом притвориться спящим. Нельзя сказать, что альфа был привязан к супругу, но всё же пять лет совместной жизни наложили свой отпечаток на его мировосприятие, и он не очень представлял себе, как будет жить без «хозяйки в доме». Тяжёлый крестьянский труд всем своим тяжким бременем обрушился на не очень-то выносливые плечи Дюка, и тот, обременённый, одинокий, понятия не имеющий о судьбе единственного близкого человека, терзаемый угрызениями совести, начал выпивать, и вот уже несколько месяцев не проводил вечера без стакана крепкого, но дешёвого алкоголя. Хозяйство постепенно приходило в запустение, куры передохли одна за другой – какие от голода, а каких собаки местные задрали. Обширный огород порос сорными травами, уже достававшими невысокому Дюку до середины бедра, цепная собака околела от голода, потому что хозяин, не обращая внимания на истошный лай, даже воды не наливал, что уж говорить о еде. 

И так не отличавшийся могучим телосложением, Дюк, истощённый постоянным недоеданием и пьянством, сам начал превращаться в развалину: спина согнулась, сизая щетина оттеняла бледные впалые щёки, волосы клочьями нависли над низким лбом, походка стала нетвёрдой и шатающейся, пальцы мелко дрожали то в пьяном угаре, то от похмелья. Соседи сочувствовали молодому опустившемуся альфе, списывали его пьянство на скорбь по пропавшему мужу, но те одиннадцать альф из отряда, который бросил Бэлла в пустыне четыре месяца назад, прекрасно понимали, в чём истинная причина грехопадения Дюка. Никакие уговоры, никакие дружеские советы и увещевания не способны были вытянуть альфу из запоя и глубокой депрессии. Постепенно друзья бросили свои бесплодные попытки и вернулись к своей жизни, изредка заходя в пропахшую плесенью хибару, чтобы убедиться, что Дюк всё ещё жив.

Предоставленный самому себе, ничем не занятый, постоянно находящийся в пьяном чаду, Дюк всё больше и больше думал о том, что же произошло четыре месяца назад. Появившихся около месяца назад альф-мутантов он видел только издали, и воспалённый разум не смог отличить их от обычных людей. Для Дюка, в отличие от всего остального города, не существовало никакого Нижнего Шеридана, где жили вполне человекоподобные существа, а слово «мутант» всё ещё живо рисовало в воображении мерзкого урода, живущего, как зверь и жрущего человечину. Никто в городе не утруждал себя длительными разговорами с «выпивохой», как его теперь называли, и новости ему особо не откуда было узнавать. Однако череда жестоких убийств в пустыне не могла укрыться от него и только уверила в мысли, что выродки из Буффало бесчинствуют. Растерзанное тело, увиденное Дюком однажды утром, искалеченное, порванное на части, будто сломанная кукла, поразило и оглушило альфу. Медленно, не имея сил сопротивляться, подошёл он к трупу и заглянул в его стеклянные безжизненные глаза, которые будто смотрели в душу и укоряли в том, о чём он пытался забыть. Онемевшего от ужаса Дюка, в волосах которого проступила седина, силой увели домой, уложили спать и снова оставили одного. В темноте ему казалось, что мёртвые глаза всё смотрят и смотрят на него, не мигая, проникают в самые сокровенные и тайные его мысли. В воспалённую голову несчастного закралось безумие.

Незрячие глаза мертвеца преследовали альфу, куда бы он ни пошёл, что бы ни делал. Страшные сны переплетались с реальностью, изматывая и душу и тело, постепенно Дюк начал дичать и сторониться даже своих друзей. Однако мысль его не останавливалась никогда. Как далёкое воспоминание вставал перед глазами образ Бэлла, улыбчивого и ласкового, и безумец отчаянно плакал, цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за подушку и пытаясь отогнать от себя видение. Но на смену Бэллу в его больном воображении непременно приходили страшные глаза, уставившиеся в пустоту, и вместе с тем безжалостно смотрящие прямо в душу. Эти глаза словно укоряли Дюка за то, что он оставил своего мужа, беззащитного омегу, на растерзание мутантам, что он предал единственного человека, который был ему близок. Ночные кошмары изводили его, он боялся спать, его глаза, отёкшие и окружённые тёмными синяками, воспалённые красные веки, отросшие нечёсаные волосы придавали ему устрашающий и неприятный вид, и люди в городе вовсе перестали проявлять к нему какое-либо участие. Безумец остался совершенно один.

Всплеск мысли, озаривший угасающее сознание, зажатое как в тиски между приступами безумия и запоем, снял как рукой все видимые признаки нравственного падения. В отупевшем мозгу мелькнула мысль о том, что омег мутанты не убивают, а лишь отсрочивают их смерть на время беременности, и, сделав нехитрый расчёт, Дюк с восторгом утопающего понял, что Бэлл, вероятно, ещё жив. Весь утраченный смысл вернулся в жизнь альфы, и он решил, что спасёт мужа, пусть даже это будет стоить ему жизни. Никто не знал, что болезнь Дюка вышла на новый уровень, некому было остановить его, никто не мог помочь ему.

Воспалённому разуму не понадобилось много времени, чтобы продумать безумный, неправдоподобный план, и спустя несколько дней он, вооружившись ножами, обломками садовых инструментов и топором, приманив куском мяса первого же попавшегося на улице бездомного пса, отправился бодрым шагом к воротам города.

Со времени нападения зверообразных мутантов ворота охранялись по-настоящему, никто не смел спать у поста, и это было бы проблемой для любого горожанина, но безумцы способны в доли секунды выдать самую нелепую глупость, и как это ни странно, она сработает. Дюк сказал, что ведёт на убой бездомного пса, который загрыз его последнюю наседку, и охрана, ухмыльнувшись незаметно причудам сумасшедшего, выпустила его ненадолго с условием не уходить далеко. 

Спустя час встающее солнце застало неуклюжую фигуру, идущую по дороге на Буффало, мёртвый город мутантов.


	9. 9

POV Автор

Целый день Дюк брёл по раскалённому песку, изнывая от голода, а вскоре и от жажды – прихваченная из дома фляга с водой быстро опустела. Пёс тащился рядом, вывалив из пасти розовый язык и тяжело хрипло дыша. Солнце нещадно палило, заставляя альфу щуриться, закрывать глаза ладонью, обжигая кожу и причиняя боль. Но безумец, ведомый своей затеей, упрямо шёл, с трудом переставляя ноги. В Шеридане уже давно хватились его, но разыскивать не стали – зачем же тратить своих людей, рисковать их жизнями, чтобы спасти сумасшедшего, от которого никакого проку? Конечно, незачем. 

Дюк не мог бы сказать, сколько часов провёл в пути, но солнце постепенно начинало клониться к закату. В пустыне ночь означает резкий перепад температуры, и вскоре на смену духоте и зною на землю спустились темнота и холод. Дюк, однако, не останавливался. Его вела одержимость. Одержимость идеей искупления своего предательства. Альфа был уверен, что вызволив Бэлла, он заслужит прощение, и мысль об этом гнала и гнала его вперёд. Смеркалось. Темнота покрывалом накрывала остывающую пустыню, в небе загорались звёзды, и Дюк неплохо видел всё, что его окружало. Ясная звёздная ночь хоть была на руку альфе, вряд ли помогла бы ему добраться живым до пустынного Буффало: холод и рыскающие дикие мутанты сводили шансы добраться до города к нулю. Правда, Дюк ничего не знал о гигантских зверях, и для него мутанты из Буффало, которых со смертью Боба не осталось вовсе, были единственными в своём роде. 

Низкий рокочущий звук, неожиданно появившийся на грани слышимости, приближавшийся размеренно и постепенно, заставил альфу насторожиться и замереть. Шум двигался в темноте прямо к нему, и безумца охватила паника. Он со всех ног бросился бежать, отчаянно крича, слыша, как воет в ужасе пёс, тоже несущийся прочь. Рокочущий гул надвигался, накатывался волнами, застилал сознание. Уставшие за день ноги дрожали, сердце стучало в бешеном ритме. Так не вовремя попавшийся на пути камень сбил Дюка с ног, и он кубарем полетел по земле, нелепо пытаясь выставить вперёд руки и защитить голову от ударов. Прежде чем упасть Дюк бежал с максимальной для своего состояния скоростью, и по инерции прокатился по земле на несколько метров. Остановившись, он вскочил и побежал дальше, уже выбиваясь из сил и запинаясь. Однако страх подгонял, заставлял забыть об усталости и бежать, бежать спасая свою жизнь. Как бы альфа ни старался ускориться, шум всё приближался, и в темноте показались неясные очертания чего-то большого. Отчаянный вопль погибающего вырвался из стеснённой ужасом груди Дюка, и, сделав последние несколько движений, он повалился на землю.

Нечто остановилось, и рокот стал тише. Послышалась возня, ругань, и из открывшейся дверцы вылез дюжий детина. Осветив фонарём развалившуюся на земле в неестественной позе фигуру, он зло сплюнул и бросил в железное нутро бронированной машины:

– Этот придурок помер, вроде. Тьфу! Ещё время на него тратили. 

Из машины показалась голова другого альфы, окинула взглядом распростёршееся тело и коротко бросила:

– Грузите в машину, там посмотрим.

Здоровяк с помощью третьего альфы перенёс тело в машину и, закрыв все двери, мутанты тронулись с места в сторону въезда в Нижний Шеридан.

По пути «дохляк», как назвал его детина, пришёл в себя. В машине разливался тусклый свет, и Дюк рассмотрел несколько мощных, хмурых и вооружённых до зубов альф. Забившись в угол от страха, сумасшедший принялся что-то невнятно бормотать, наставив на окружающих его незнакомцев небольшой нож. Те только хмыкнули, отобрали оружие и снова погрузились в напряжённую тишину.

Машина, в которой они ехали, была покрепче той, в которой ехал первый отряд, направлявшийся к людям, бронированная со всех сторон, более массивная и тяжёлая, но ехать по пустыне ночью было всё равно опасно, и мутантам было не до разговоров. Жалобный скулёж Дюка быстро пресекли, бросив «Заткнись». Альфа замер, напуганный совершенно неясной для него ситуацией. Людей этих он не знал, находился неизвестно где, его трясло и тошнило, к тому же ушибленное во многих местах после падения тело болело. Кожа обгорела, голод скрутил желудок, голова кружилась, и Дюк, обессиленный и дрожащий от страха, снова провалился в забвение. 

В Нижнем Шеридане человека сразу поместили в больницу. Посмеиваясь альфы столпились у палаты, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь и увидеть, что происходит.

– Обалдеть, первый раз привезли сюда живого человеческого альфу, – на эту реплику все дружно рассмеялись. – Нет, ну а что? Всё омеги да омеги. А кто это, вы его не знаете?

– Да нет, мы его не видели там, наверху. Видно, он не из числа храбрых, раз не ходил с нами на охоту за монстрами.

– Точно-точно, и я его не видел. Отсиживался дома, небось, трус.

– Ладно тебе трус. С нами же не все шеридановские ходили. Только пара десятков человек. 

– Да и посмотри на него – что, много пользы он бы принёс в схватке? Хилый какой-то. Да и выглядит плохо, смотри, какой бледный.

– Может, он вообще больной.

– Хватит болтать! – из соседней двери высунулась дредастая голова Бэлла. – Чего орёте-то? Глэйд спит.

– Сам-то чего ругаешься? У нас тут человек полудохлый. Альфа. В пустыне нашли. Этот придурок шёл в сторону Буффало, только сбился с пути. Ну а мы были в патруле и прихватили его с собой, а то он бы там умер.

– Да ладно вам… Неужели кто-то ещё суётся ночью в пустыню? – от любопытства Бэлл вышел из палаты мужа и прикрыл дверь, чтобы его не разбудить разговором. – Да ещё и в Буффало? Псих какой-то, не иначе.

– Видел бы ты, какого он дал стрекача, когда мы за ним поехали, – альфы опять расхохотались.

– Тихо вы! Говорю же, Глэйда разбудите. А посмотреть-то можно на него? Я ведь точно его знаю, он из наших.

– Да ты что, нас самих не пускают. Он там ушибся, пока удирал, вот его там и осматривают.

– Меня – пустят, – с уверенностью сказал омега, подходя к двери операционной между расступившимися перед ним альфами. – Я ж муж Глэйда, то есть временно исполняющий его функции.

– Ты же передал свои функции Джеру, – альфы ухмыльнулись.

– Отвалите! Мне просто интересно. Сказал – посмотрю, значит посмотрю. Пустите.

Бэлл открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь помещения. Врач склонился над столом, на котором лежал бесчувственный альфа, худой и бледный. Омега не видел его лица, но бледность кожи была заметна на всём его полуобнажённом теле. Плечи, руки, бока были покрыты лиловыми синяками, и Бэлл поморщился при мысли о том, как надо было упасть, чтобы так удариться. Тихонько пройдя к столу, юноша заглянул через плечо врача, и кровь отхлынула от его лица. Серое, почему-то морщинистое лицо, покрытое сизой щетиной, седые волосы, синяки – ничто не помешало омеге узнать того, кто лежал перед ним. Губы Бэлла побелели, и он громко выдохнул, не мигая глядя на бывшего мужа. Альфы в коридоре заметили, что с ним что-то не так и, войдя, окружили его, обеспокоенно спрашивая, в чём дело.

– Что такое? Ты его знаешь? Кто это? Эй, Бэлл, да очнись же! Что случилось?

– Это… Это мой муж. Бывший.

– Та сволочь, что бросила тебя в пустыне? Вот это посмешище? Он же старый.

– Не старый, ему всего двадцать шесть. Я не знаю, почему он седой. Три-четыре месяца назад он выглядел совершенно иначе… Господи, но что же он делал один ночью в пустыне? Что с ним стало? Это… это какой-то старик, а не Дюк, которого я помню… 

– Нечего тебе его помнить, у тебя нормальный муж есть. А этого «красавца» вылечим и отправим домой. Не думай о нём.

– Легко вам сказать – не думай. Я с ним пять лет прожил. Да, он сволочь и предатель, я ни в коем случае не… ну, не думаю о том, чтобы к нему вернуться. Но он не чужой мне, всё же. И с ним явно произошло что-то плохое, не могу же я не узнать, что именно.

– Прости, Бэлл, за грубые слова, но испытывать к этой сволочи какие-то чувства после того, что он сделал, ты не можешь. Так что это просто бабское, ну то есть омежье, любопытство. Оставь. Это не нужно ни тебе, ни ему. Да и Глэйд разозлится и будет ревновать. 

– Знаешь, – голос омеги приобрёл металлический отзвук, а глаза под нахмуренными бровями смотрели так зло, что альфы немного струсили, – давай-ка я сам разберусь, что мне делать, а что нет. Я свободный человек. И если я проявлю немного сострадания к тому, кого знал много лет, Глэйд будет дураком, если разозлится. Ревновать к Дюку глупо. Мне кажется, мой муж умнее слепой ревности. Дайте пройти!

Разъярённый омега пулей вылетел из операционной и, войдя в палату мужа так хлопнул дверью, что тот моментально проснулся. Сонно щурясь, Глэйд сел на кровати и недоумённо воззрился на супруга.

– Ты чего это, а? Что у тебя случилось?

– Патруль подобрал в пустыне человека. Знаешь, какого именно?

Альфа только вскинул безволосые брови, как бы говоря, что не знает.

– Дюка! Моего чёртова бывшего мужа!

– И… что? – голос мутанта был вкрадчив, будто он сомневался в ответе. – Что ты собираешься делать?

– Он ужасный. С ним что-то стряслось. Он будто постарел на двадцать лет. Седой совершенно. Я хочу узнать, что произошло и помочь, чем смогу. Я надеюсь, ты не будешь ревновать, это глупо.

– Я ему не доверяю. Предал один раз – предаст и второй. Так что не советую тебе с ним связываться.

– Вы все задолбали мне советы раздавать, когда я не прошу. Я сказал узнаю – значит узнаю. С ним случилось что-то страшное, и я не оставлю его так. Ясно? Почему плохо ему помочь?

– Да потому что он – неблагодарная сволочь, а чуть с ним что случилось, ты бежишь к нему на помощь, сверкая пятками! Кто он тебе такой? С какой стати ему помогать? Ты напорешься только на хамство, если не на подлость! Я не разрешаю. И точка.

Бэлл смотрел на мужа, сжав кулаки и гневно сверкая глазами. Альфа тоже принял суровый вид, но он сидел на постели, и был в проигрыше – омега навис над ним, используя все средства моральной атаки.

– Ты дурак! Дурак! Как это глупо и по-детски – ревновать! Я думал, ты умнее! Я сделаю так, как считаю нужным!

Глэйд, забыв о ранах, вскочил с постели, и теперь физическое преимущество оказалось на его стороне – Бэлл доставал ему до груди. Почувствовав себя неуютно под суровым злым взглядом мутанта, омега съёжился. К тому же на него нахлынуло раскаяние из-за того, что он своими истериками заставил всё ещё слабого после ранений мужа встать с постели, да ещё так резко. Тут же сделав щенячьи глаза, Бэлл примирительно замурчал:

– Эй, эй, не кипятись, ну чего ты? Ладно, ладно, нельзя так нельзя. Прости, я просто хотел проявить естественное человеческое сострадание, но если ты и правда считаешь, что это опасно – я не буду иметь с ним дела. Только не злись, ляг, тебе нельзя так резко вскакивать.

Мутант, ещё раз на всякий случай грозно глянув на мужа, улёгся обратно в постель, довольно улыбнулся, когда омега заботливо поправил на нём одеяло, перехватил маленькую руку и поцеловал ладонь.

– Отдыхай. Я схожу к Джеру, доложу ему, так сказать, о человеке, а он уж пусть разбирается. Да?

– Не стоит. Ему доложат и без тебя, так что иди-ка ты домой. Тебе тоже отдых нужен. Приходи завтра, хватит со мной сидеть, ты устаёшь, я же вижу. Ну, иди, иди.

Бэлл направился к двери, и пока он был ещё в зоне досягаемости, Глэйд успел легонько шлёпнуть его по попе, и тот, глуповато хихикнув, удалился из палаты, послав на прощание воздушный поцелуй. Конечно, омега собирался ещё вернуться – было только утро, и за долгий день он умудрялся так соскучиться по мужу, что прибегал по пять раз. Отдохнуть, однако, и правда стоило – растущий живот давал о себе знать, ноги и спина постоянно ныли, и иногда необходимо было просто поваляться дома перед телевизором.

Поднявшись на жилой ярус, Бэлл сначала всё же зашёл к Джеру и Майки, попил с ними чаю, поиграл с Арчи, а потом удалился в их с Глэйдом квартиру. Там, раздевшись до одной широкой глэйдовой рубахи, в которой было очень удобно спать, он завалился на широкую, теперь по-настоящему супружескую постель, которая заждалась второго обитателя. Заранее заказанные Элу «чипсы», а точнее их подобие, воспроизведённое по старым рецептам, пришлись как нельзя кстати – каждый день Бэлл обнаруживал, что хочет отведать что-то новое, чего не пробовал раньше. Чипсы очень даже ему понравились, и он с удовольствием хрустел ими, пока смотрел очередную мелодраму. Нервы, напряжённые из-за беременности, вызывали самую живую реакцию на развитие простенького, казалось бы, сюжета – омега рыдал, как маленький, вытирая мокрые щёки и всхлипывая.

На некоторое время мысли о бывшем муже оставили его, и он полностью погрузился в историю любви нищего учителя и богатой молодой леди, которые по определению не могли быть вместе, потому что эта леди была замужем. Но настал момент, когда фильм кончился, и перед впечатлительным беременным омегой снова всплыл образ Дюка, седого и постаревшего, раненого и явно пережившего какое-то горе. Бэллу и в голову бы не пришло, что подонок, способный бросить омегу на растерзание монстрам, мог раскаяться и на почве этого сойти с ума. Причина рисовалась ему более простой и банальной, никак не связанной с предательством, совершённым четыре месяца назад.

Воспоминания, которые омега так старательно пытался изжить из своей головы, были извлечены на свет самым бесцеремонным образом, и теперь не давали ему покоя. Существование в природе бывшего мужа начинало казаться иллюзией, воспоминанием многолетней давности, а теперь вот выяснилось, что Дюк, всё же, человек из плоти и крови, тот самый, с кем прошло столько лет. Если бы он вломился в жизнь омеги здоровым, бодрым, всё тем же, то встретил бы только ненависть и презрение. Седой же старик, которого Бэлл увидел на операционном столе – худой, измождённый, покрытый ужасными кровоподтёками, в нежной омежьей душе вызвал сострадание и желание помочь. Разнообразные варианты и предположения роились в дредастой голове; юноша сидел на постели, нахмурившись и машинально поглаживая животик. Конечно, он не собирался нарушать слово, данное Глэйду, конечно, он не планировал тайно увидеться с бывшим мужем, но он не мог бы сказать, что судьба последнего ему совершенно безразлична. Доброе сердце не способно было желать зла даже предателю и негодяю, и за несколько часов, проведённых дома, мысли о Дюке стали какими-то навязчивыми. Бэлл не выдержал и, мысленно решившись выбить у Глэйда разрешение на встречу с бывшим мужем любой ценой, направился на больничный ярус. 

Там, неслышно скользнув в палату, присел на краешек постели и осторожно потряс мутанта за плечо. Тот почти сразу проснулся, сначала, не разобрав, кто его будит, скорчил недовольное лицо, но признав мужа, широко улыбнулся.

– Ну что, ласточка, соскучился? Сколько времени?

– Да уже ближе к вечеру. Слушай, я вот чего пришёл…

Глэйд напрягся, догадываясь, о чём пойдёт речь.

– Мне правда очень-очень нужно увидеть Дюка. Расспросить его, что случилось, узнать, можно ли чем-то помочь.

– Ты же знаешь мой ответ, Бэлл. Нет. Закрыли тему, ты не пойдёшь – и точка.

– Но послушай, нельзя же платить злом на зло! Что такого, если я просто с ним поговорю? – голос омеги начал дрожать, и Глэйд, морально не готовый терпеть беременные истерики, занервничал.

– Эй, ну только не плачь. Твоё участие совершенно не обязательно – с ним и так разберутся, его вылечат, отправят домой, даже довезут. Ну? Чем ты можешь ему помочь-то?

– Любому человеку нужна моральная поддержка и участие! Если тебе это непонятно, то мне – очень даже! Тебе, что трудно? – Бэлл начал всхлипывать. – Я же только поговорю с ним и всё…

– Чёрт с тобой, только не ной. Пойдёшь к нему исключительно с Джером, да и ещё с парой альф. Не смей ходить туда один, я не посмотрю, что ты беременный, я тебя запру в комнате и будешь сидеть голодом, пока не одумаешься, понял?

– Понял, – Бэлл удовлетворённо улыбнулся. – Я пока тут посижу, а потом, как Джер придёт, мы с ним сходим.

Джер пришёл нескоро, и всё время, проведённое наедине с мужем, Бэлл пытался умаслить его, разжалобить и заставить улыбнуться, но мутант был зол, почти не разговаривал, пару раз прикрикнул на омегу, и тот, наконец, замолк. Чувства, обуревающие человека, были двоякими: с одной стороны он был рад, что сумел выпросить разрешение увидеться с Дюком, с другой понимал, что как-то неправильно из-за жалости к бывшему мужу ругаться с нынешним. Неловкое молчание между супругами прервал заявившийся, наконец-то, Джер. Глэйд, не расположенный к разговорам, бросил коротко: «Присмотри за ним, пока он будет говорить с этим полудурком».

В палате, куда поместили Дюка было прохладно и светло. Альфа сидел на постели, одетый в больничную голубую рубаху, и рассеянно смотрел на свои руки. Резко открывшаяся дверь напугала безумца, и он, вздрогнув, отпрянул от двери, выставляя вперёд руки, но, признав в одном из вошедших Бэлла, счастливо улыбнулся.

– Бэлл! Это ты… – казалось, альфа не знает, что говорить, но его сияющее радостью лицо смутило и испугало омегу.

– Да, я. Что с тобой произошло? Как ты оказался в пустыне ночью? Разве ты не знаешь, какие монстры рыскают по ночам?

– Монстры? Да, да, в Буффало монстры, но туда-то я и шёл… Я думал, что ты там…

– Дюк, в Буффало давно никого нет. Здешние мутанты истребили тамошних, там пусто теперь. Весь Шеридан это знает, почему же ты не знаешь?

– Шеридан, Шеридан… Мы не в Шеридане? 

– Нет. Дюк, ответь – зачем ты ходил ночью в пустыне?

– Я должен признаться тебе, Бэлл… Ты простишь меня? Простишь? Я… я такая сволочь… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло тогда… Я просто… – альфа начал всхлипывать, по его щекам, покрытым щетиной, покатились крупные слёзы, – это я, понимаешь? Я бросил тебя! Одного, в пустыне, на растерзание плотоядным тварям из Буффало…

– Я знаю, всё знаю. Дюк, в Буффало никого нет. 

– О, ты знаешь? Я так виноват… так виноват перед тобой, – Дюк протянул к бывшему мужу руки, но тот отступил на шаг. – Ты не простишь меня? – в голосе альфы звучала такая горечь и боль, что сердце омеги дрогнуло.

– Такое нельзя простить. Ты бы не простил. Это я могу только забыть, и то мне придётся постараться. Хотя, надо сказать, ты всё же оказал мне услугу – именно благодаря тому, что ты сделал, я здесь. 

– Ты здесь… Ты носишь ребёнка? Моего? – на лице альфы мелькнула надежда.

– Нет. Я ношу ребёнка своего истинного альфы. Прости, но для тебя не новость, что мы с тобой, хоть и прожили бок о бок пять лет, никогда друг друга не любили. А здесь я нашёл того, кто предназначен мне свыше, понимаешь?

Дюк замер. В его больной голове не укладывалось, что мутанты – симпатичные ребята, и он пытался осознать тот факт, что омега мог добровольно остаться жить с монстром. Бэлл заметил его замешательство и недоверие и постепенно начал понимать, что что-то объяснять Дюку бесполезно. Омега ещё не понял, что его бывший муж спятил, но постепенно становилось всё более и более очевидным, что он не воспринимает ничего из того, что ему пытаются втолковать. Бэлл растерянно переглянулся с Джером, который тоже был слегка удивлён, и снова обратился к Дюку.

– Эй… – омега рискнул подойти ближе и положить руку на ссутуленную спину, отчего безумец крупно вздрогнул, – слушай, чем я могу тебе помочь? Скажи, зачем ты шёл в Буффало?

– Я искал тебя… Я думал, что если найду тебя, спасу, верну домой – ты простишь меня.

Бэлл тихо выдохнул, не находя слов, чтобы ответить на это нелепое, но трогательное признание. Искал? Пытался спасти? Но зачем же? Неужели и правда раскаивался и терзался угрызениями совести? Омега искал причины, которые толкнули бы Дюка подвергнуть жизнь опасности ради уже один раз преданного мужа. Альфа сидел тихо, глядя в сторону, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Вообще все его движения были нервными, порывистыми, выдающими полное отсутствие контроля над собственным телом. Бэлл и Джер снова переглянулись, и на этот раз в глазах обоих промелькнула одинаковая мысль о безумии. Дюк дрожал всем телом, начал бессвязно бормотать, и когда омега подошёл к нему поближе, чтобы утешить, резко подался вперёд, обхватил его за талию и, уткнувшись лицом в круглый живот, разрыдался. Растерянный Бэлл погладил его по седой голове, прошептал несколько ласковых слов, склонив голову набок, и постепенно рыдания прекратились. Подняв заплаканное лицо к Бэллу, безумец заискивающе заглянул ему в глаза.

– Ты ведь не бросишь меня? Не оставишь одного? Я боюсь… Эти глаза, знаешь? Такие пустые, холодные… мёртвые глаза покойника… Они всегда следят за мной! Понимаешь? Он смотрит на меня и спрашивает, за что я бросил тебя… А я не знаю, понимаешь? За что?

Пальцы Дюка судорожно сминали рубашку омеги, чтобы не отпустить, не дать отвернуться и отпрянуть. Но Бэлл не собирался уходить – на его лице изобразилось такое сострадание, что и лицо сумасшедшего просветлело.

– Не бойся, я не оставлю тебя. Всё будет хорошо, ты веришь мне? Я поговорю с Глэйдом, спрошу его, что с тобой делать, но пока ты не поправишься, будешь у нас, ладно? 

Дюк часто закивал, улыбаясь и смахивая со щёк слёзы. В его душе зародилась надежда, что Бэлл, всё же, простит его, и всё будет как раньше. Образ мужа, раньше не вызывавший никаких сильных эмоций, теперь предстал перед альфой в совершенно ином свете: беременный омега, как воплощение домашнего уюта, семьи и тепла, показался ему верхом совершенства и пределом мечтаний. Присутствие Бэлла рядом раньше казалось обыденным и само собой разумеющимся, а теперь стало желанным, необходимым; Дюк понял, что не сможет спокойно жить, если омеги не будет рядом.

Бэлл догадался, какие чувства вызвал у бывшего мужа, и ему надо было придумать, как, с одной стороны, пресечь все эти предложения начать всё сначала, которые непременно последуют, а с другой – и правда не бросать Дюка совсем одного. Повернувшись к Джеру, омега скорчил забавную гримасу, указывая взглядом на дверь, и альфа, поняв намёк, вышел из комнаты, а Бэлл последовал за ним.

– Ну, что скажешь? – мрачно спросил омега, хмуря брови.

– Он не в себе. Может, не окончательно сошёл с ума, может и есть вероятность, что он оправится, но я не уверен. 

– Это плохо, очень плохо… Что нам с ним делать? Оставить его здесь нельзя, вернуть в Шеридан – опасно. Мало ли что он учудит там один? И кто будет за ним приглядывать?

– Это не наши проблемы, Бэлл. Отправим домой, и пусть делает, что знает. Ты не обязан за него переживать.

– Не обязан, но переживаю. Можно я хотя бы поеду с вами проводить его? 

– Нет.

– Да что такого-то? Мы же будем на машине, со мной будут альфы, что может случиться?

– Всё, что угодно, Бэлл. Он сумасшедший, ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно? 

– Но посмотри на него, он безопасен, как ребёнок! Он не агрессивный, он ничего нам не сделает.

– В любом случае я не имею права дать тебе согласие. Это должен сделать Глэйд, как твой муж и глава общины. Так что вопрос не ко мне. Я против, и, думаю, Глэйд скажет примерно то же самое.

Омега насупился, но смолчал. Он уже приобрёл опыт в убеждении мужа сделать так, как надо ему, Бэллу, и надеялся, что и в этот раз сумеет уговорить Глэйда. Попрощавшись с Джером, который подозрительно на него косился, он направился в палату мужа, который не спал и напряжённо ожидал результатов разговора бывших супругов. Когда омега вошёл, мутант оглянулся и пристально на него посмотрел.

– Ну что?

– Он сошёл с ума. Совершенно. Он не понял ничего из того, что я ему сказал. 

– Вот и нечего из-за него переживать. Послезавтра кто-нибудь из парней отвезёт его домой, а там он уже не будет нашей заботой.

– Но как же? Он ведь совершенно беспомощный! Ты бы его видел, он совершенно как ребёнок, хоть и выглядит как старик. Его нельзя бросать на произвол судьбы.

– Давай-ка кое-что уточним, милый. Я и так пошёл тебе на уступки сегодня – мог бы и запретить с ним разговаривать, и я не сомневаюсь, что ты бы меня послушался. Так вот, я понимаю, о чём ты. Я не позволю тебе бегать, как нянька, к этому придурку в Шеридан. Ясно? Не позволю. Ты остаёшься здесь, а Дюка своего больше не увидишь.

– Глэйд, – омега ухмыльнулся, – да ты, никак и в самом деле ревнуешь!

Бэлл думал, что альфа будет отрицать свою ревность, но тот лишь пожал плечами: 

– Ну да, и что? Я не имею права тебя ревновать? К тому же, он, и правда, опасен. Ты остаёшься здесь, сидишь дома и не высовываешься. Уяснил? Или я тебя под замок посажу.

– Нельзя так, нельзя! Я должен ему помочь! К тому же… В Шеридане есть люди, по которым я скучаю…

– Это кто же?

– Мои братья. Мои друзья. Ты думал, там у меня их не было? Пожалуйста, отпусти меня. Отпусти, я ведь вернусь. На один денёк поднимусь, со мной будет кто-нибудь из наших… Пожалуйста… – на этот раз дрожание голоса и слёзы в глазах были настоящими. Бэлл и правда хотел ненадолго попасть домой. Глэйд поджал губы и нахмурился. С одной стороны, он ни в коем случае не хотел отпускать омегу в город, пусть даже и с охраной. С другой стороны вид готового разреветься хрупкого юноши, носящего его ребёнка, вызывал нежность и желание утешить и защитить, а единственным способом было отпустить его в Шеридан.

– Я подумаю. Это не значит, что ответ в итоге окажется положительным.

– Ладно, спасибо, – Бэлл вытер слёзы, улыбнулся и поцеловал мужа в щёку.

Глэйд, глядя на счастливого омегу, мысленно уже решил для себя, что отпустит его на один день в город людей, но рассудил, что пока не стоит говорить ему об этом – а то ещё узнает, как действуют на мутанта слёзы и счастливая улыбка.

Два дня Бэлл приходил навестить Дюка, говорил с ним, и окончательно убедился, что альфа сошёл с ума. В день, когда человека нужно было отправлять домой, омега боязливо подошёл к мужу, ожидая его решения. Услышав «можно», он таким любящим и благодарным взглядом посмотрел на мутанта, что тот уверился в правильности своего решения – нельзя, чтобы такая счастливая улыбка стиралась с лица разочарованием.

– Но прежде я должен буду кое-что с тобой сделать, – Глэйд глянул на мужа искоса. – Подойди.

Бэлл доверчиво подошёл и сел на край постели, улыбаясь и ласково глядя своему альфе в глаза.

– Ближе. И опусти ворот рубашки.

Омега догадался, что собирается сделать Глэйд, смущённо-кокетливо опустил глаза, но всё же придвинулся и оттянул рукой рубашку, обнажая ключицы. Глэйд, склонившись к нему, сначала просто прижался губами к нежной коже, поцеловал, выдохнул горячо, а потом осторожно, но больно прикусил чуть ниже ключицы. Бэлл вздрогнул, задышал чаще, прикрыл глаза и крепко обнял мутанта. Оторвавшись от бархатной светлой кожи, альфа посмотрел на мужа, на которого простой укус произвёл весьма возбуждающее впечатление: щёки омеги раскраснелись, губы были приоткрыты, а дыхание сбивчиво.

– Вот теперь ты точно мой, – просто констатировал альфа, улыбаясь.

– Твой, – подтвердил всё ещё смущённый Бэлл.

– Иди, ты должен собираться. До вечера. И слышишь? Будь осторожнее, хорошо?

– Конечно! – омега склонился и на прощание долго и сладко поцеловал мужа.

***

Дорога до Шеридана не заняла много времени, и вскоре машина подъехала к воротам. В машине находилось всего трое человек: водитель, дюжий детина по имени Райан, что нёс Дюка на руках в больницу, сам Дюк и Бэлл. В Нижнем посчитали, что для отправки сумасшедшего домой не потребуется много людей, так что удовлетворились одним альфой и одним омегой.

Люди, уже знавшие, что мутантам можно доверять, без вопросов впустили небольшую делегацию, которая, впрочем, на две трети состояла из людей. Увидев Бэлла, охранники удивились, потому что в городе давно считали его погибшим. Бэлл, однако, попросил особо не рассказывать никому о том, что он вернулся, потому что он собирался уйти обратно и не хотел, чтобы все уговаривали его остаться. На улицах было достаточно мало народу, да и омега шёл, накинув капюшон на голову, так что никто его не узнал – все, кто встретились им на пути, решили, что это мутанты ведут безумца, которого поймали в пустыне. Так оно и было за исключением того, что Бэлл не был мутантом. 

До дома бывшей супружеской четы добрались быстро. Там Дюк, казалось, немного пришедший в себя, усадил гостей за стол, а сам выгреб из подвала оставшиеся продукты и принялся готовить угощение. Райан и Бэлл сидели спиной к камину, тихо разговаривали, поэтому омега не сразу понял, что произошло, когда мутант, издав странный булькающий звук, повалился лицом на стол. Только заметив рукоять ножа, торчащую из спины, Бэлл с ужасом осознал произошедшее, но было поздно, потому что, не успел он и пикнуть, как что-то тяжёлое ударило его по затылку, и он отключился.


	10. 10

POV Бэлл.

Первое, что я ощутил, когда проснулся, была тупая ноющая боль в затылке. Потом я понял, что мне холодно, что поза, в которой я лежу, очень неудобна, что руки и ноги затекли. Я попробовал шевельнуться, и движение отозвалось резкой вспышкой боли в затылке. Однако просто лежать и гадать, где я и что случилось, я не собирался, так что я пошарил вокруг себя руками, превозмогая боль, ощупал холодный каменный пол, втянул носом до боли знакомый запах сырости, плесени и подгнивших овощей. Подвал. Я был в подвале собственного, а точнее бывшего, дома.

Лежать на животе, давя всем весом на малышей было опасно, и я поднялся на ноги. Сделать шаг мне не позволила верёвка, охватывавшая мою лодыжку. В голове вертелись сумбурные мысли, вопросы, а руки от паники начали трястись. Конечно, меня не оставят здесь одного, в Нижнем все прекрасно знают, где я, и скоро хватятся, но что за это время успеет сделать со мной Дюк? Второй раз в жизни я попал в ситуацию, из которой не могу выпутаться сам, только в первый раз помощи я ждал от Дюка, но не получил её. В Глэйде я уверен. Он слишком слаб, чтобы заявиться сюда лично, но он непременно скоро отправит отряд на поиски меня. Скоро… Я даже не знаю, сколько времени. Кажется, в Шеридан мы приехали в первой половине дня. Возможно, сейчас всё ещё тот же день, и тогда меня хватятся только к вечеру. А может, уже следующий, и тогда меня уже ищут.

Но почему? Почему я поверил этому подонку? Почему не послушался Глэйда? Какой я глупый… Главное не привлекать внимание Дюка, пока меня не нашли ребята. Не шуметь, не звать его. А если он спустится, притвориться, что я всё ещё без сознания. Так, возможно, я смогу спастись. Не знаю, что он хочет со мной сделать, но не ожидаю от него ничего хорошего. Зачем ему вообще нужно было убивать Райана, связывать меня и запирать в подвале? Чего он хочет? Боже мой, кто бы мог подумать, что тот самый альфа, за которого я когда-то вышел замуж, пусть и холодный, пусть и чужой, но всё же супруг, который заботился обо мне, был мне другом, теперь выжил из ума и собирается причинить вред мне и моим малышам… Я не могу в это поверить.

Я прекрасно понимал, что привлекать внимание Дюка ни в коем случае нельзя, но мне пришлось это сделать по прозаической причине. Я бы смог стерпеть голод и холод, но, к моему ужасу, мне ужасно захотелось в туалет, и я был вынужден несколько раз громко позвать бывшего мужа по имени. Минут десять ничего не происходило, а потом над моей головой раздалось шарканье, и люк над лестницей приоткрылся. Альфа неловко спускался, светя перед собой фонарём, и у меня появилась возможность оглядеться. Всё было по-старому: сырые каменные стены, деревянные ящики, раньше набитые овощами, а теперь полупустые, паутина по углам, наваленные в кучу в углу мешки. В противоположном углу шагах в трёх от меня лежал большой мешок, весь тёмный, и я не успел его разглядеть. Первым заговорил Дюк.

– Ты что-то хотел?

Лицо безумца было освещено фонарём, и я ещё раз изумился тому, что молодой альфа превратился вдруг в старика. Глаза его странно блестели, губы то растягивались в бессмысленной улыбке, то начинали беззвучно шевелиться, вообще весь он как-то странно дрожал и дёргался, будто не мог оставаться неподвижным. Его вид производил пугающее зрелище, и я отвёл глаза.

– Я очень хочу в туалет. Ты отведёшь меня? 

Мои слова вызвали очередную порцию улыбок и ужимок на лице Дюка. Казалось, он не совсем понял, чего я хочу, либо не собирается отвечать.

– Дюк? Ты понял, о чём я прошу? Ты понял, что мне очень надо отсюда выйти? Ненадолго.

– Выйти? Нет, нет, тебе нельзя выходить… Они услышат тебя. Они услышат и снова заберут тебя. Ты должен сидеть тихо… Шшш… Слышишь? Они следят за тобой. Не бойся, я спрячу тебя. Они тебя не найдут. Я… принёс тебе еду. Ты хочешь есть? Вот тут картошка, кукуруза, вот вода, а вот…

– Дюк! Я хочу в туалет! Выпусти меня!

– Наружу? Нет, тебе нельзя наружу… Вот твоя еда. Можешь угостить альфу, когда он проснётся.

– Что? Альфу? Какого альфу? Тебя угостить?

Дюк уже поднимался по лестнице, и мой вопрос грозил остаться без ответа.

– Дюк! Хотя бы оставь мне фонарь, мне страшно здесь одному!

Альфа застыл на лестнице, пробормотал что-то и, спустившись, протянул мне фонарь.

– Вот… Тебе нечего бояться, они тебя не найдут.

Было бесполезно объяснять, что больше всего мне хотелось именно того, чтобы меня нашли, причём поскорее. Спорить с Дюком я не стал, и он продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Наконец его ноги скрылись из поля видимости, дверь люка захлопнулась, и я снова остался один. Фонарь прибавил оптимизма, но всё равно было холодно. Я совсем забыл попросить хоть о каком-нибудь матрасе, без него мне даже присесть было невозможно. Зато у меня была еда. Критически окинув взглядом миску, я обнаружил в ней настоящую картошку, кукурузу и кусок мяса. Всё горячее и свежее, вкусно пахнущее. Я загрёб ложкой побольше картошки, сунул в рот и аж прикрыл глаза от наслаждения. 

Съев пару ложек я вспомнил загадочную фразу по поводу альфы, которого надо угостить. Что он имел в виду? Какого ещё альфу? Чушь какая-то… Решив не обращать внимания на безумные слова, я продолжил есть. Отставив тарелку, я встал на четвереньки, дотянулся рукой до накиданных в углу мешков, подцепил несколько штук, притянул к себе поближе и уселся сверху. Было жёстко, но хотя бы не так холодно. Поскольку заняться было нечем, а грустные мысли витали в голове, не оставляя возможности подумать о чём то хорошем, я сидел и предавался жалению себя. Взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по полутёмному подвалу и наконец упал на бесформенный тюк в противоположном углу. Сначала мой взгляд скользнул было мимо, но потом мне показалось, что в темноте что-то выделяется на фоне мешка. Я присмотрелся и с ужасом понял, что отчётливо вижу человеческую ладонь. Схватив фонарь, я вскочил на ноги и посветил в сторону угла. От затопивших меня эмоций я даже не смог закричать. В углу в нелепой позе лежал мёртвый человек, а точнее – мутант. Райан. От мысли о том, что я нахожусь в одном помещении с мертвецом, который, возможно, скоро начнёт разлагаться и вонять, меня затошнило, но не успел я даже сделать глоток воздуха, как вокруг всё потемнело, и я начал медленно сползать по стене на пол.

POV Глэйд.

Что-то не так. Прошло всего три часа с тех пор, как они уехали, вернуться они ещё не должны, но я чувствую, что что-то случилось. Волноваться, конечно, рано, но я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что я сделал неправильно. Я не должен был отпускать моего доверчивого дурачка наверх, он же и постоять за себя не сможет, случись что. 

Его надо вернуть. Что бы он там ни делал. Даже если он мило пьёт чай с братьями, его необходимо сейчас же увезти домой, и больше я его отсюда не выпущу.

– Дэнни! – омега почти сразу вошёл в палату. – Мне нужен Джер. Позовёшь его?

– Да, конечно, а что ты так нервничаешь?

– Я переживаю за Бэлла. Отпустил его наверх, и у меня какое-то мерзкое предчувствие. Хочу поговорить с Джером.

Омега вышел, и я откинулся на подушки, снова погружаясь в своё ничем не объяснимое волнение. Джер пришёл почти сразу – он был всего на пару ярусов выше. 

– Чего хотел?

– Мы должны срочно отправить отряд в Шеридан. Что-то не так.

– С чего ты взял?

– Предчувствие. Там что-то произошло. Чёрт, не стоило его отпускать.

– Откуда может быть это предчувствие? Ты экстрасенс, что ли?

– Я поставил ему метку. Возможно, теперь я способен улавливать какие-то импульсы, исходящие от Бэлла. 

– Ого, вот это новости! Поздравляю. Так, что конкретно ты от меня хочешь?

– Чтобы ты взял десяток ребят и отправился с ними наверх. Просто заедете в Шеридан, возьмёте в охапку Бэлла и Райана и поедете домой. Хорошо?

– Я, конечно, не очень верю в твои предчувствия, но, так и быть, съезжу. Я ради тебя, придурка, на всё готов. Сейчас пойду подыщу ребят, которые со мной поедут. Ты только не нервничай тут особо, заранее себя не накручивай.

– Спасибо, Джер. Ты настоящий друг.

Рыжий вышел, и я на некоторое время остался один. Всё время меня мучило какое-то смутное ощущение тревоги, и мне уже даже было трудно находиться в горизонтальном положении. Хотелось вскочить, что-то делать, не сидеть сложа руки, а как-то самому решать проблему. Поэтому, когда Джер вернулся спустя час, а я окончательно изнемог от бездействия, я заявил ему, что тоже поеду.

– С ума сошёл? Нет. Никуда ты не поедешь.

– Но я должен! Там мой омега, я не могу быть здесь, пока вы рискуете за него жизнью!

– Мы ничем не рискуем. Мы просто приедем, заберём его и увезём сюда. Всё.

– Я должен быть там. С вами.

– Ты понимаешь, что ты… – он замялся, не решаясь произнести фразу до конца, – что ты будешь мешать нам? Ты ранен, ты не сможешь идти быстро… Прости, но ты не можешь идти с нами.

– А если с ним что-то случилось? Его же нужно будет успокоить, утешить. Кто это сделает, если не я? Ты, что ли? Нет, я с вами.

– Я возьму Майки. Он вполне сможет его поддержать, хотя я не думаю, что что-то случилось.

– Нет! Омега из Нижнего не выйдет, ясно? Я и так сделал глупость, отпустив Бэлла. Больше я такой ошибки не повторю.

– Слушай ты, я готов рискнуть своим мужем ради твоего, имей совесть, не отказывайся. С нами ничего не случится, нас будет одиннадцать, с Майки – двенадцать. Успокойся, что ты паникуешь?

– Нет, Майки не поедет и точка! Закрыли тему. Вы едете без него. И я останусь. Но я провожу вас до машин.

POV Автор

Отряд из одиннадцати мутантов добрался до Шеридана быстро, как и всегда. Оставив машины в нескольких метрах от стены, окружавшей город, они пешком подошли к воротам и постучались. Охрана сразу же впустила их. Человеческие альфы рассказали, что буквально несколько часов назад в город пришли двое, человек и мутант, которые привели найденного в пустыне Дюка. Джер решил, что не стоит рассказывать охране об опасениях Глэйда, поэтому прибытие нового отряда объяснил простой предосторожностью. Один из альф вызвался проводить отряд до дома безумца, чтобы они не тратили время на поиски.

Джер, хоть и не раз бывал в Шеридане, всё же рассматривал узкие улицы, низкие дома и пасущихся на лужайках животных с большим интересом. Мутантов вообще удивляла странная пассивность людей, которые могли, но не хотели восстановить хоть какие-то достижения науки давно прошедших веков. Однако вмешиваться в жизнь людей, давать им советы и настаивать на чём-то жители Нижнего Шеридана считали даже не столько ненужным и бессмысленным, сколько опасным. Люди агрессивны, и если бы они послушались советов, восстановили оружие, технику, это стало бы огромной угрозой для мутантской колонии. Мутанты, наблюдая со стороны человеческое общество, видели все его пороки и недостатки: жажду власти, алчность, соперничество, вражду и ненависть. Все эти качества в меньшей степени касались омег, чувства которых были сосредоточены на любви к детям, заботе о домашних питомцах, поддержанию красоты и порядка в доме. Альфы же, хоть это и не проявлялось отчётливо, без конца боролись за право управлять жизнью города, чего никогда не было в Нижнем Шеридане. Множество лет главы сообщества менялись, пост «вожака» переходил не по наследству, а доставался альфе, которого выбрало большинство. Каждый мутант понимал, что пост лидера – не факт, тешащий самолюбие, а ответственность, огромная ответственность перед каждым членом клана, от младенца до самого дряхлого старика. Каждый альфа давал себе отчёт в том, что вне зависимости от того, глава он, или нет, он – защитник города, своего дома, своего омеги и детей. Ни один альфа даже в мыслях не допускал, что повиновение приказам Глэйда, которого все уважали, хоть как-то могло уронить гордость, тем более что Глэйд чаще просил, чем приказывал. Люди вряд ли были способны на подобные отношения: честные, уважительные и исключающие соперничество и вражду. Итак, в глубине души мутанты радовались тому, что люди продолжают заниматься сельским хозяйством, а не развивают науку. Ведь именно люди, изобретшие взрывчатку, химическое оружие, средства для массового истребления себе подобных разрушили и погубили планету, стёрли с лица земли цивилизацию, так что лучше уж пусть дальше сажают репу, чем пойдут по пути предков. 

С любопытством рассматривая убогие, но всё же живописные виды города людей, мутанты тихо переговаривались. Все, как уже было сказано, уважали Глэйда и беспрекословно выполняли его поручения, но в этот раз спонтанное решение, основанное, видите ли, на предчувствии, вызывало сомнение и ропот. Их оторвали от дел, отправили на поверхность земли облучаться радиацией только потому, что у Глэйда какая-то там непонятная тревога. Отряд был недоволен, но высказать вслух своё недовольство никто не решался – как бы ни была не обоснована тревога Глэйда, была, всё же, вероятность, что что-то произошло, и никому не хотелось быть виноватым в смерти Бэлла, так что все, ворча, угрюмо топали вслед за Джером. Все понимали, что омега, да ещё и человек, да ещё и беременный – не боец, а один только Райан, конечно, способен справиться в честной схватке с человеком, но с безумцем, который будет действовать исподтишка, уворачиваться, который хитёр и непредсказуем – едва ли. В словах мутантов едва заметно начала проскальзывать тревога.

Войдя во двор, подойдя к крыльцу и постучав в дверь, Джер прислушался. В доме раздалась возня, ругань, а потом в щёлку просунулась лохматая голова и недружелюбно вопросила, в чём дело.

– У тебя тут пара наших ребят. Мы заехали за ними. Впусти нас.

– Здесь никого нет. Можете посмотреть. Они ушли к братьям Бэлла – он хотел повидаться, – сумасшедший слышал разговоры по пути из Нижнего, и теперь его ложь показалась правдоподобной. Однако Джер, всё же, решил проверить. Он отстранил Дюка, вошёл в дом, с брезгливым выражением лица вдыхая запах плесени, обошёл все комнаты, но никаких следов Бэлла не обнаружил. Правда, в кухне едва уловимо пахло запахом крови, но мутант решил, что это вполне могла быть кровь зарезанной к обеду свиньи или курицы. Удостоверившись в том, что омеги в доме нет, Джер вышел на улицу, и отряд, который сопровождал охранник, двинулся к родному дому Бэлла, в котором теперь жили его братья. Двое альф остались сторожить дом Дюка.

Бывший дом Бэлла был, как и все, низок и неказист. Весь он был будто собран из разных частей – в центре выделялась стена, покрашенная известью, к тому же она была другой высоты. Логично было бы предположить, что изначально дом был меньше, но семья быстро росла, и приходилось достраивать всё новые и новые комнаты, веранды, закутки и каморки. В целом дом смотрелся как кристалл, со всех сторон облепленный наростами и полипами, только не чистый и яркий кристалл, а грязный, тёмный и тусклый. Под одной крышей жили три семьи, так что и сад, и огород, и сам дом были разделены на три части. Семьи дружили, но хотелось, всё же, иметь что-то своё, личное, никому другому не принадлежащее. В целом жилище братьев производило впечатление чего-то негармоничного, разрозненного, составленного из клочков и обрывков. 

Братья Бэлла удивились тому, что он мог оказаться у них – они уже знали, что омега жив, во время охоты на «зверей» им всё рассказали, но к ним он не заходил, они даже не знали о том, что он в Шеридане. Объяснив альфам, в чём дело, Джер замешкался. Он не знал, что делать – машина, на которой приехали Райан и Бэлл стояла у въезда в человеческий город, да и охрана ничего не говорила о том, что ребята выходили, значит они всё ещё где-то здесь.

– Они могут быть только в одном месте. У Дюка. Этот безумец на всё способен. За мной.

Отряд, злой, но всё же теперь уверенный, что, и правда, произошло что-то плохое, направился обратно к дому безумца. К мутантам присоединились братья Бэлла, не на шутку перепугавшиеся за него и решившие помочь, если это будет возможно. По пути один из мутантов рассказывал людям о том, как живёт их младший брат, что он нашёл своего истинного альфу, носит от него ребёнка, что он вполне счастлив, но всё время вспоминает о них и скучает по ним.

Добравшись снова до дома Дюка, Джер первым делом спросил двоих, оставшихся в карауле, что в это время делал безумец, и те доложили, что в доме происходила какая-то странная возня, и что Дюк несколько раз пытался выйти, но завидев мутантов, не решался. Джер, уже без всяких церемоний вышиб дверь, и весь отряд оказался внутри домишки. Мутанты, наделённые чутким нюхом, все брезгливо скривились, вдыхая омерзительный запах плесени, сырости, запустения и крови. На этот раз не вызывало сомнения, что кровь принадлежит не животному, а Бэллу или Райану, и все не на шутку переполошились. Дюка сразу же связали, на всякий случай, чтобы не напал или не убежал. Джер приказал обыскивать всё, заглядывать в каждый угол, под каждый стол, обшарить все закоулки.

Один из ребят обнаружил под грубым дырявым половиком люк, ведущий в подвал. Его не было буквально минуту, а потом раздалось только одно слово – «Сюда!». Вниз спустились Джер и старший брат Бэлла, Стивен.

Омега без чувств лежал на холодном полу, свернувшись клубком и поджав ноги к себе, насколько позволял живот. Мёртвый альфа лежал чуть дальше, нелепо изогнувшись и заломив руку. Стив, разрезав верёвку, охватывавшую тонкую лодыжку, подхватил брата на руки, прижал к себе и вынес наверх. Мутанты вдвоём вынесли труп Райана, и по всем присутствующим прошёл горестный вздох.

Ребята, державшие Дюка, сдавили его плечи ещё крепче, чтобы он ни в коем случае не убежал. Стив уложил брата на его бывшую супружескую постель, протёр его лицо мокрой тряпкой, и тот, тихо вскрикнув, очнулся. Не поняв сначала, что происходит, он попытался вскочить и закричал, но потом узнал склонившееся над ним лицо и, резко подавшись к Стиву, обнял его и разрыдался. Альфа ласково поглаживал его по голове, два младших брата тоже подошли к постели, и Бэлла окружило кольцо родных сильных рук. Немного успокоившись, омега перестал плакать и принялся целовать братьев, по которым ужасно соскучился, во всё, что ни попадалось – в щёки, колючие подбородки, носы. Альфы смеялись и, как в детстве, тискали «мелкого», трогали его круглый живот и тихонько посмеивались над его эмоциональностью. 

Наобнимавшись с братьями, Бэлл заметил стоящего в стороне и понимающе улыбающегося Джера, и, подойдя, крепко обнял и его, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. Наконец-то омега почувствовал себя в безопасности. Джер, посмеиваясь, погладил омегу по дредастой голове и даже чмокнул в макушку. 

Когда радость, первая реакция на спасение, чуть утихла, омега вспомнил об убийстве, произошедшем в стенах этого дома. Мутанты гурьбой окружили мёртвого Райана, склонив головы и не смея поднять глаза. В комнате стояла звенящая тишина, и Бэлл почувствовал, как в горле встаёт ком, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он мало знал Райана, но его смерть, безвременная и нелепая, поразила омегу до глубины души. К тому же он понял вдруг, что именно он, а не кто иной в ней виноват. Это ему захотелось подняться в город, повидаться с братьями, а Дюк, которого и винить-то нельзя, в своём безумии напал на ни в чём не виноватого альфу. Если бы он, Бэлл, остался дома, у Дюка не было бы повода убивать Райана. Омега протиснулся меж мутантами и дрожащим от слёз голосом сказал то, что все и так уже поняли:

– Это Дюк его убил… 

Все повернулись к безумцу, который сидел, связанный по рукам и ногам, пытался раскачиваться, тряс головой и что-то бормотал. То ли он не осознавал того, что могли с ним сделать мутанты, то ли как раз осознавал и боялся – никто не понял. Несколько альф угрожающе двинулись на него, сжимая кулаки, и он, будто поняв, что сейчас произойдёт, принялся ещё сильнее раскачиваться и бормотать себе под нос. Каждый шаг альф, готовых растерзать Дюка прямо здесь, вызывал на его лице новую гримасу ужаса, смешанного со злостью, и он, хоть и был беззащитен, казался страшным. Безумие всегда пугает, потому что оно необъяснимо. Бэлл, догадываясь, что сейчас произойдёт, почувствовал, как ноги подкашиваются, и вынужден был ухватиться за Джера. Тот приобнял его, прижал к себе и повернул так, чтобы омега не видел бывшего мужа. Однако альфа не собирался позволить мутантам растерзать сумасшедшего.

– Стойте. Не трогайте его, мы не имеем права убить человека. Отдадим его власти, его и без нас казнят за убийство. Уходим.

Все вышли из дома. Двое вели связанного Дюка, освободив ему ноги, четверо несли Райана, которого положили на простыню, чтобы было удобнее. Бэлл чувствовал себя плохо, его ноги ослабли и дрожали, он никак не мог оправиться от пережитого, и братья заботливо окружали его, помогая идти. Омега, стараясь не обращать внимания на слабость, обещал, что обязательно ещё вернётся навестить братьев, или пригласит их к себе. 

Прежде чем уехать из Шеридана, пришлось зайти к старшине, тому самому, с кем Глэйд обсуждал охоту на зверей. Дюка передали властям, рассказав о том, что он натворил. Рассудив здраво, старшина решил, что нет никакого смысла сохранять безумцу жизнь, тем более безумцу, способному на убийство. Удостоверившись, что Дюк будет казнён и никогда никому больше не причинит вреда, отряд собрался уходить. Замешкался Бэлл. Подойдя к бывшему мужу, он сначала несколько секунд пристально, печально смотрел на него, а потом тихо выдавил:

– Ты заслужил казни. Думаю, ты сам это понимаешь. Я бы хотел сказать тебе что-то хорошее, чтобы поддержать тебя, но… Я не могу. Всё, что во мне ещё к тебе оставалось – участие, сострадание, жалость – ты уничтожил. Но, всё же, я вижу тебя последний раз, и… Дюк… просто скажи, зачем ты это сделал? Зачем? Ты убил невиновного. Ты держал меня в плену. Зачем? За что?

Дюк не отвечал. Он стоял на коленях, закрыв лицо руками и беззвучно сотрясался от рыданий, всё так же раскачиваясь. Джер подошёл к Бэллу, обнял его за плечи и, развернув спиной к плачущему человеку, повёл по дороге к воротам Шеридана. Обернувшись через плечо, омега тихо бросил:

– Прощай.

Это последнее слово будто пробудило Дюка ото сна. Он протянул связанные руки в молящем жесте, всё его лицо выразило такое отчаяние, такую боль, что старшина города, не в силах смотреть на страдания человека, обречённого на смерть, отвернулся.

– Бэлл! Умоляю тебя! Не бросай меня! Не оставляй меня одного! Вернись, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, вернись ко мне… Скажи, что прощаешь меня. Скажи, что не будешь держать зла… Бэлл! Куда ты? Вернись! Вернись ко мне!

Омега, ведомый стальной рукой друга, не смея повернуться, обливался горючими слезами, слушая эту последнюю агонию раскаяния. Нет, он не прощал. Нет, он не собирался вернуться. Но нежное омежье сердце не могло вынести страданий человека, который когда-то был близок и дорог. Бэлл попытался отстраниться от Джера, вывернуться из-под его руки, но тот сильнее сжал хрупкое плечо, не позволяя отойти.

– Стоять. Ты к нему не пойдёшь.

– Да я и не хотел, я только… Я…

– Я сказал нет. Идём. Засунь куда подальше свои человеколюбивые порывы, он ещё чего доброго укокошит тебя, если подойдёшь. Давай-ка, хорош реветь.

Остановившись, Джер неловко, но осторожно вытер мокрые щёки Бэлла, всё так же одной рукой сжимая его плечо, а потом снова повёл к воротам.

Братья Бэлла проводили мутантов до машин, тепло попрощались с младшеньким и отправились домой. Группа мутантов разделилась на две части: труп Райана положили в машину, на которой он приехал в город, и один из ребят должен был вести её, а остальные сели в одну машину с Джером и Бэллом. Бэлл, доверчиво привалившись к рыжему мутанту, спокойно заснул, и всю дорогу спал крепко и без сновидений.


	11. 11

POV Автор

Глэйд не находил себе места. Наплевав на запреты врачей, он вот уже битый час расхаживал взад-вперёд по палате, заложив руки за спину и хмуря кожистые брови. Волнение не отпускало его ни на минуту, воображение рисовало самые страшные картины, в которых Бэлл неизменно выступал жертвой. Мутант как загнанный зверь метался по палате, изнывая от бездействия и отчаянно надеясь, что всё закончится хорошо. 

Всей душой переживая за Бэлла, Глэйд как-то упустил из виду, что что-то плохое могло произойти с Райаном. То есть, ослеплённый паникой, он вообще не вспоминал о покинувшем Нижний Шеридан мутанте. Время, которое для Глэйда тянулось, как липкая тягучая масса, на самом деле прошло достаточно быстро, отряд был на поверхности земли всего пару часов. Машины уже въехали на стоянку, и один из охранников заглянул в палату, чтобы доложить, что «ребята вернулись». Не имея сил оставаться на месте, Глэйд выскочил из палаты и направился к лифтам настолько быстрым шагом, насколько позволяли всё ещё причиняющие боль раны. В лифте его окружили мутанты, обеспокоенно расспрашивавшие, что случилось и почему это он бежит куда-то в одной лёгкой рубашке. Глэйд не был настроен на разговоры, так что любопытствующим осталось удовлетвориться коротким «Потом расскажу».

Поднявшись на самый верхний ярус города, альфа быстро направился в дальний отсек, служивший стоянкой для машин. Израненные грудь и живот начали отдавать резкой болью, но швы не разошлись, и Глэйд, стиснув зубы, упрямо шагал дальше.

В «гараже» его встретила странная суета, шум, возня и встревоженные голоса. Сердце ухнуло в пятки, и не обращая внимания на боль мутант продрался через снующих туда-сюда альф, пробился в центр круга и замер, как вкопанный. На полу лежал мёртвый Райан, уставив в потолок бессмысленный взгляд, раскинув руки и ноги. Вокруг теснились мутанты из отряда, в том числе и Джер. Бэлла не было. Глэйд, потрясённый смертью Райана, предположил самое худшее. Если Бэлла среди вернувшихся нет, значит его не нашли вовсе. А это значит, что он мёртв.

Джер сразу заметил друга, покачивающегося от слабости и недоумевающего, подошёл и, ухватив за локоть, чтобы поддержать, отрывисто бросил:

– Чего припёрся? С Бэллом всё хорошо, он спит в машине. Райана убил Дюк. Мы отдали его людям, завтра его казнят. Проваливай отсюда, тебе лежать надо. Сейчас я немного приведу Бэлла в порядок, то есть это сделает Майки, а потом приведу к тебе. Не хватало, чтобы у тебя открылись раны. Всё, иди.

– Нет. Я хочу его увидеть. И Райан… Надо распорядиться о кремации…

– Я распоряжусь. Давай, иди глянь на Бэлла, удостоверься, что он жив-здоров и тащи отсюда свою лысую задницу.

Глэйд тихонько проскользнул между мутантами к машине, вошёл внутрь и увидел своего омегу, который сидел на металлической скамье, прислонившись головой к стене грузовика. Его рот был приоткрыт, глаза сомкнуты, а дыхание размеренно и спокойно. Бэлл спал. Подойдя к нему поближе, мутант бережно, чтобы не разбудить, провёл пальцами по тёплой щеке, наклонился, зарылся лицом в дреды, вдохнул пряный запах, прикрыв глаза, улыбнулся. 

– Отдыхай, мой маленький. Тебя ещё ждёт взбучка. Может быть.

Глэйд вышел.

Майки, за которым послали одного из ребят, быстро оказался на стоянке, пробрался к машине и, увидев друга, облегчённо выдохнул – он тоже был против вылазки наверх, да ещё и с сумасшедшим Дюком. Решив не откладывать в долгий ящик, он потряс Бэлла за плечо, чтобы разбудить.

– Просыпайся, солнышко, подъём. Тебе нужно умыться. Давай-ка, вставай, я отведу тебя домой, наберу тебе ванну, поплещешься немного. Вставай же, ну. Вот так, умничка.

Бэлл, продрав глаза, узнал Майки и с довольным урчанием повис у него на шее. Старший омега улыбнулся, погладил младшего по встрёпанной голове, крепко обнял, но вскоре опять отстранился, весело заглядывая в глаза.

– Пойдём-пойдём, мой хороший, тебе нужно отдохнуть, а потом сходить к Глэйду, а то он тут чуть с ума не сошёл. Давай.

Добравшись до квартиры Глэйда и Бэлла, Майки первым делом направился в ванную, и скоро оттуда зашумела вода. Бэлл пока неуверенно мялся у входа.

– Чего встал? Иди сюда, раздевайся. Эй, ты что, стесняешься? Меня? 

Бэлл покраснел до кончиков ушей, уворачиваясь от ловких рук друга. 

– Эй, ну неет… Пожалуйста, я никогда не раздевался до гола при омегах… Майки, ну я же буду совсем голый… У меня же пузо…

– И у меня было пузо. Эй, а ты представь, что я твой папа?

– Но ты же не мой папа, – Бэлл наморщил нос и скептически взглянул на друга.

– А ты представь, – с этими словами Майки ловко ухватился за подол рубашки и дёрнул наверх. Оказавшись раздетым до пояса, Бэлл раскраснелся ещё пуще, отвернулся, но уже перестал сопротивляться. Природная застенчивость всё ещё не покинула младшего омегу, и раздеться догола при ком-то, даже при лучшем друге, казалось ему верхом неприличия. 

Оказавшись в воде, Бэлл расслабился и немного успокоился. Майки притащил в ванную глэйдово кресло, уселся рядом и принялся что-то тихо напевать под нос, перебирая пальцами воду. Бэлл, утомлённый и ещё не совсем отошедший от пережитого начал клевать носом.

– Майки? 

– Даа?

– Знаешь, как мне было там страшно? Он на моих глазах убил Райана. А меня держал в подвале вместе с трупом.

– Что? Убил Райана? Убил?

– Да, ты не знал? Он напал, когда мы отвернулись. А потом я просидел несколько часов с трупом в подвале. Понимаешь? С мёртвым… Мне было так страшно, Майки…

Рыжий омега обнял Бэлла, намочив при этом рубашку. Младший тихо всхлипывал, уткнувшись в изящную, чуть острую ключицу друга, а тот гладил его по голове.

– Видимо, труп уже убрали, когда я пришёл – я ничего не видел, да мне и не сказали. Слишком много смертей… Слишком много, – лицо Майки осунулось и посерело, будто ему было не за двадцать, а за тридцать. – Мы стольких потеряли, Господи…

– Троих, да… Теперь троих. Всего-то за месяц. Ужас.

– Так, нам нельзя тут рассусоливать. Ты должен идти к Глэйду, а я – к родителям Райана. Представляю, в каком они будут ужасе, – омега обладал способностью в любой ситуации взять себя в руки и помогать другим справиться с горем, а не накручивать себя самого.

– Это я виноват, Майки… Это я… Всё из-за меня, понимаешь?

– Чушь. Не вини себя напрасно. Убил Райана не ты. Да ты и сам натерпелся ужасов, крошечка моя. Давай, вылезай из ванны, вытирайся, подсохнешь минут пятнадцать – и к Глэйду. Вставай.

***

Глэйд, уверившись, что его сокровищу ничто не угрожает, не обрёл при этом душевного спокойствия. Теперь все его мысли были заняты погибшим Райаном. Вторая оплошность за месяц. В смерти Грэга он был не виноват, а вот в смерти Пола и Райана – очень даже. Глэйду не было важно, что его могут сместить с должности, его волновало только то, что по его вине снова погиб один из общины. С чего опять такая неосторожность? Уже выяснилось ведь, что малым составом из Нижнего Шеридана выбираться нельзя, даже пятеро не способны противостоять опасности, что уж говорить о двоих, один из которых беременный омега? Глэйд ещё не знал, что произошло там, наверху, но чувство вины окружало его со всех сторон. 

Тихие шаги заставили мутанта обернуться. В палату неуверенно улыбаясь проскользнул Бэлл. Его пальцы судорожно и крепко сжимали подол рубашки, на губах играла робкая улыбка – по всему было видно, что он не знает, какой реакции ожидать. Глэйд, прекрасно понимая, что доля вины Бэлла есть, но всё же не основная, решил не закатывать сцен. В конце-то концов, последнее слово оставалось за альфой, и именно он разрешил омеге подняться наверх. Да даже если бы Бэлл не поднимался в Шеридан, всё равно Глэйд не отправил бы сопровождать Дюка много народу, так что результат мог оказаться таким же.

– Что, дурачок, боишься? – мутант ласково улыбнулся, подходя к омеге. – Не бойся, я не сержусь на тебя. Ты глупый, конечно, и доверчивый, но я-то ещё глупее тебя. Иди ко мне. Я ужасно за тебя боялся.

Бэлл, обрадованный тем, что не нарвался на грубости и ругань, тихо всхлипнув, скользнул в распростёртые объятия и крепко прижался щекой к глэйдовой груди, от чего альфа тихо зашипел, но не отстранился, а только улыбаясь зарылся пальцами в растрёпанные дреды, прижался губами к макушке, погладил худую спину. Бэлл тихо поскуливал, без слов жалуясь на пережитые в Шеридане ужасы, да слов было и не надо – Глэйд и так понимал, что омеге было страшно и больно, что он боялся никогда не увидеть ни мужа, ни друзей, что на его глазах произошло убийство. Успокоенный лаской своего альфы Бэлл отстранился и, улыбнувшись, вытер слёзы.

– Прости, что я реву… И я сделал тебе больно… Просто…

– Я знаю. Я знаю, мой хороший. Ты ужасный дурачок. Я больше никогда никуда тебя не отпущу. Ты всегда будешь со мной, а значит – в безопасности.

– И не отпускай… Не отпускай меня, любимый.

***

Восемь месяцев спустя.

– Малыши спят?

– Да.

– Может, уделишь внимание их отцу, а?

– Ну только если ты отнесёшь меня на ручках.

Глэйд, тихо рассмеявшись, подхватил на руки снова стройного и невесомого мужа и понёс в спальню. Там, опустив на кровать, хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы погасить свет, улёгся рядом с омегой, притягивая его к себе, а тот сразу обхватил его и руками и ногами, как обезьянка. Альфа, приподнявшись на локтях, навис сверху, жадно целуя пухлые губы, руками оглаживая бока с выступающими рёбрами, задирая рубашку, от которой и самому Бэллу не терпелось избавиться. Омега послушно приподнялся, позволяя раздеть себя догола, вздрогнул, когда губы мужа оказались на чувствительной шее и начали спускаться вниз по груди и животу. 

С тех пор, как двойня появилась на свет, Глэйд с Бэллом частенько проводили страстные ночи, но дело ни разу не зашло дальше оральных ласк – омега всё ещё опасался после родов, ему нужно было время, чтобы оправиться, и его любящий муж всегда это понимал. Однако незаметно для супругов с момента появления малышей прошло три месяца, и у обоих уже начали появляться мысли о том, что пора бы перестать осторожничать. Бэлл твёрдо для себя решил, что в этот раз надо хотя бы попробовать.

Откровенные разговоры всё ещё заставляли его отчаянно краснеть, и слова дались ему с большим трудом.

– Глэйд, ты не думаешь… что можно… ну, можно уже попробовать? Три месяца ведь прошло…

Мутант, которого обычно веселили откровенности Бэлла, произнесённые через силу, на этот раз отнёсся к предложению более чем серьёзно.

– Конечно, малыш. Давай попробуем. Не бойся, я перестану сразу, если тебе станет больно, ты только скажи.

Омега кивнул и, доверчиво развёл ноги шире, прогибаясь в пояснице и кидая на мужа откровенный (насколько это было возможно при его скромности), зазывающий взгляд. Глэйд, хищно ухмыльнувшись, принялся покрывать поцелуями-укусами дрожащее тело, сминая в пальцах упругие ягодицы, гладя бёдра, чувствуя каждое движение, слушая каждый блаженный стон. Бэлл поскуливал, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения, гладил широкие плечи и спину мутанта, кусал губы. От того, что сейчас должно было произойти, у омеги дрожали все поджилки. Да, один раз они уже были вместе, но это было давным-давно, когда Бэлл ещё и не знал Глэйда, и думал, что его насилует ужасное существо из самых страшных кошмаров. Был один раз, как раз перед тем, как мутант пострадал от лап чудовища, поднявшись на поверхность, но его нельзя было назвать полноценным, как и множество тех, что произошли после рождения детей. Бэлл никогда не знал, как это – целиком и полностью быть с тем, кого любишь, как это – принадлежать ему, и сейчас ему предстояло это узнать.

Глэйд был нежен. Майки, который когда-то сказал, что мутанту просто нужно дать время, не ошибся. Альфа, действительно, сумел настроиться на ту же волну, что и Бэлл, угадывал все его желания, знал все самые приятные местечки, да и омега платил ему тем же самым. Для него было в новинку чувствовать, что сильное тело реагирует на ласки, что мутант начинает дышать тяжелее, что любое прикосновение вызывает реакцию. Бэлл был удивлён тем, что Глэйд, его истинная пара, совершенно иначе вёл себя, чем Дюк. Казалось, что Дюк почти ничего не чувствовал, тогда как Глэйда каждое касание заставляло то вздрогнуть, то сжать зубы, то хрипло застонать или шумно выдохнуть. Омега с большим интересом принялся изучать тело супруга, отыскивая самые чувствительные места, подолгу мучая Глэйда нежными, но почти невинными ласками, заставляя чертыхаться сквозь зубы, и теперь в совершенстве овладел искусством доведения мужа до полубессознательного состояния при помощи одних только рук.

Бэллу было трудно сдерживаться, и Глэйд вынужден был закрыть ему рот рукой – чтобы омега не перебудил своими криками детей. Каждое движение альфы, каждое его прикосновение, каждый тяжёлый, полный вожделения взгляд порождал в юноше море эмоций, кружил голову. Омега мог бы сравнить происходящее с каким-то фейерверком физических и эмоциональных чувств, которые захлестнули его с головой. Он не помнил, чтобы с Дюком он испытывал хотя бы десятую долю подобных чувств. Глэйд, который научился быть нежным, всё же не считал нужным сдерживать себя, двигался грубо и резко, не обращая на жалобные всхлипы Бэлла, которые, естественно, говорили не о боли, а об удовольствии. Выносливый мутант способен был провести в постели несколько часов без всякого отдыха, но омега не осилил и трёх заходов, так что Глэйду пришлось оставить при себе свои желания, сгрести в охапку уже заснувшего мужа и крепко прижать его к себе.

Бэлл проспал три часа, свернувшись клубком и подтянув ноги к груди, альфа всё это время неподвижно пролежал рядом, изредка поглаживая сонного юношу по спине и целуя в макушку. Однако Глэйду пора было уходить, и омегу пришлось разбудить. Осторожно погладив его по плечам и спине, мутант тихо заговорил.

– Бэлл, просыпайся. Просыпайся, мой маленький, мне нужно идти. 

Нехотя приоткрыв глаза омега взглянул на мужа и скорчил недовольную гримасу.

– Опять? Уже? Ты хоть иногда дома планируешь бывать?

– Я же только что несколько часов провёл с тобой. Этого мало? – альфа уже встал и принялся одеваться.

– Слушай, ты иногда бросаешь меня одного с детьми на целые сутки. Я думал, что когда ты тут всем заправлял, ты проводил со мной мало времени. О, как я ошибался. Я надеялся, что если ты больше здесь не главным, ты будешь проводить со мной побольше времени.

– Ты же знаешь, я не могу вернуться на должность, меня не допустят. И я сам не хочу. Мы это обсуждали тысячу раз. Давай не будем ругаться, хорошо? Я вернусь завтра утром.

– Завтра? Утром?! Целую ночь без тебя?! 

– Бэлл, уймись. Ты знаешь, как важна моя работа. Мы могли поубивать этих тварей к чёртовой матери, но, видите ли, совет решил, что они могут стать оружием в наших руках. Я… Господи, да это же новые шаги, понимаешь? Наши генетики хорошенько занялись монстрами, чтобы получить адекватных, восприимчивых к дрессуре домашних зверушек. Между прочим, ты один из первых выступал за то, чтобы сохранить жизнь хотя бы нескольким из них. А теперь недоволен?

– Я доволен тем, что вы не поступили жестоко. Я недоволен твоим постоянным отсутствием. Сейчас ты нужен мне не меньше, чем кучке крупногабаритных подопытных крыс. Неужели тебя никто не может заменить? Вот совсем-совсем никто?

– Нет, Бэлл. Если ты не забыл, я начальник охраны, моя святая обязанность присутствовать в лаборатории, чтобы учёные были в безопасности. Это настолько неважно для тебя? По моей вине и так погибли мутанты, а теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я и дальше ими рисковал?

Бэлл вздохнул и, подумав пять минут, поднялся и обнял мужа, уже успевшего одеться.

– Эй… Эй, прости меня. Я не хотел на тебя шуметь, это только… только оттого, что я по тебе скучаю. И мне всегда тебя мало. Но я правда ценю тебя и то, что ты делаешь. И… о боже, Глэйд, я такой дурак, я не должен был портить этот день глупыми ссорами… Прости…

– Ничего страшного, глупый. Всё в порядке. Я просто надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, как важна моя работа.

– Понимаю, конечно. Всё понимаю. Прости меня, это я тут сижу и ничего не делаю. 

– Ещё как делаешь. Ты растишь наших с тобой детей. Ты и они – самое главное в моей жизни, понимаешь? Самое главное. И то, что сейчас делают наши учёные – залог безопасности нас и наших детей. А я, как могу, им помогаю. Хотя бы тем, что обеспечиваю их безопасность. 

Глэйд зашёл в соседнюю комнату, бесшумно скользнул к двум стоящим рядом кроваткам и бережно поднял и прижал к груди тёплый сопящий комочек, своего старшего сына, несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом уложил обратно в кроватку. Бэлл, уже натянувший широкую рубашку мужа, подошёл сзади и с умилением наблюдал за тем, как малыш вцепился в палец отца. Мутант, улыбаясь высвободился из цепких крошечных ручек и подошёл к кроватке младшего близнеца. Поцеловав его, он повернулся к омеге. 

– Ну что, солнце моё, мне пора. Мои домашние монстрики ждут меня. А ты не скучай. О, вот и Майки пришёл, тебе и скучно не будет. Привет, Майки. Как там поживает фабрика по производству омег?

Майки вспыхнул и, положив руки на пока почти незаметный живот, пробубнил:

– Да не омега это, не омега. Не может опять омега родиться.

Глэйд хохотнул, прихватил валяющуюся кучей на кресле верхнюю одежду и направился к двери. Майки, всё ещё сердитый, всё же подставил щёку для поцелуя. Бэлл, пройдя мимо друга, юркнул в тёплые объятия своего альфы, тихо шепнул.

– Ты возвращайся поскорее, хорошо?

– Обязательно. Уже завтра, слышишь?

Когда мутант вышел, Бэлл повернулся к Майки, уперев руки в боки.

– Нет, ты на него посмотри. Опять свалил, да ещё и на ночь глядя! Дома вообще не бывает.

– А ну хватит бухтеть. Я теперь вообще Джера вижу только ночами. А я, между прочим, беременный!

– Ой, ладно. Джер хотя бы в Нижнем. Спустился вниз да увиделся с ним, делов-то. А я? Я-то вообще его увидеть не могу! Загоны эти же в часе езды на машине. Как я туда доеду?

– Хватит! Хватит жаловаться. Пошёл и налил мне чаю, давай. Ох, спина болит…

Бэлл, спохватившись, утянул друга за руку в мягкое глэйдово кресло, налил ему чаю, а сам уселся на постель, всё ещё разобранную. Они долго болтали, пили чай, потом кормили проснувшихся малышей, двух альф с чешуёй на лысых головёнках. Майки сюсюкался с ними, тискал их, и Бэллу буквально пришлось спасать своих детей от нежностей беременного, так не вовремя расчувствовавшегося Рыжика. Было уже совсем поздно, и вскоре Джер пришёл забирать своего благоверного и укладывать спать.

Глэйд в это время дежурил в загоне для мутантов, точнее, детёнышей мутантов, троих наименее агрессивных особей, которых оставили в живых для экспериментов. Альфа, по вине которого погибли Пол и Райан, не мог оставаться на посту главного, и его место занял Джер. Глэйда же назначили главой охраны в загонах, и в его обязанности входило не только патрулирование местности, но и контроль над поведением животных. Трудная и опасная работа оставляла мало времени на то, чтобы проводить время с семьёй, но в Нижнем Шеридане не было понятия «безработный». Глэйд, долгое время бывший неплохим лидером, совершил ошибки и сам ушёл с поста. Ни врачом, ни исследователем он стать уже не мог, так что единственным вариантом для него оказался пост начальника охраны, ответственный и важный. Если называть должности привычными нам именами, то Глэйда можно было бы назвать министром обороны, который выполняет приказы только старшего по званию, Джера. Но в Нижнем Шеридане не принято было выделять кого-то должностями и званиями, все были равны друг другу, так что Глэйд скромно назывался начальником охраны.

Работа эта требовала сосредоточенности и внимания, Глэйд каждый день был подвергнут опасности, находясь поблизости от уже изрядно подросших зверят, и Бэлл ужасно за него переживал. Каждый день, провожая мужа на работу, он не мог найти себе места, а увидев его, сразу бросался ему на шею и отказывался отпускать. Конечно, омеге было трудно справляться с детьми одному, да и просто требовались внимание и забота со стороны своего альфы, но он почти не жаловался. 

Отработав целый день, или целую ночь, как в этот раз, Глэйд возвращался домой усталым, но счастливым, потому что там его ждал любимый муж с двумя карапузами. В этот же раз мутант и уезжал из дома с лёгким сердцем: Бэлл ещё не знал, но Глэйд взял целых две недели отгула.

 

Эпилог. POV Бэлл.

Меня зовут Бэлл. Я омега из рода людей. Мне двадцать четыре, я замужем за своим истинным альфой, у нас двое детей. Я счастлив и, пожалуй, теперь это действительно всё, что нужно обо мне знать.


End file.
